


I Did Something Bad

by Lunamositii



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, Drug Use, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Parent/Child Incest, Religious Fanaticism, Sexual Content, Tw:Abuse, Underage: 16+, mentions of abuse, non-consensual incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamositii/pseuds/Lunamositii
Summary: Sixteen and trying to live life as if it wasn't planned out for her was hard. With nothing more than a want to choose her own path, Madison McAlister has been rebelling against her parents, more specifically her father, for the last seven years.It's when the Seed brothers move into town and start buying up property and spouting their religious beliefs that things take a turn, and not for the better.





	1. The First Visit

**Author's Note:**

> First of all; Thank you so much for even checking this fic out.  
> Second off; I would love to get your input on this as it's only the second fic I've decided to post publicly.

Sweat dripped down her hairline toward her temple. It stained the sports bra she wore through to the tank top above it. Still, she pushed on, passing her house not once but twice now. School had let out an hour before, and she needed to relax. The crunch of gravel underfoot was always a soothing sound, the only thing better was the sound of dried leaves and twigs on a wooded path. Eventually, she'd have to return home, something she dreaded when nature called out to her. Being at home was like being in a jail cell. With strict rules and a chore list a mile long, her runs felt less like a chore to keep her in shape and more like a vacation from what she called hell. 

She, of course, was Madison McAlister. She was one half of an identical set of twins. She was the daughter of Edwin and Evalynn, the owners of the McAlister farm. Their land was expansive, covering many acres of Hope County. Land that was apparently sought after by the family that had moved in not too long ago. If she thought back hard enough, she could calculate that it was close to three months ago now. She'd only heard the name Seed from her father. It was never during pleasant conversations either. Edwin always had something negative to say, no matter how hard he preached the Bible to his children, he never seemed to follow what he spewed out. 

That very fact was why Madison was reluctant to return home. No matter how often she rebelled against her parents, they still fought to keep her in line. When she was ten, making her kneel on rice and recite from the bible might have worked. The older Madison got, the less those forms of punishment worked. Having grown used to their disciplines, Madison took to wearing clothes that were less than favorable in her parent's eyes. Which was why she was in a rather revealing tank top and a pair of matching spandex shorts as she walked through the back door. If she had stopped at the driveway, and not taken the wooded path home, she would have noticed the newly painted and clean car parked in front of her house. Maybe then Madison would have had some respect and slipped upstairs instead of sauntering into the kitchen from the connected washroom. 

Peering through the kitchen doorway, she spotted her parents sitting on the couch in the living room. It was the man sitting in the chair across from them that halted her in her tracks. He was a stranger, one who had made eye contact with her for only a brief moment. She watched his blue eyes trail down her body, taking in her attire before they made their way back up to her face. Madison wasn't sure what she saw in his eyes, but she squeaked and nearly dove out of view. The last thing she needed was her father seeing her dressed as she was in front of a stranger. She'd get an earful later if they had.

 With wide eyes and her heart pounding in her chest, she started at the refrigerator. Who the hell was that in their living room? Whoever it was had her slipping out of the back door again, this time with a set destination; the store.

 

** John **

 ❝I assure you, Mr. McAlister, this is an offer you can't refuse.❞ John spoke with a confident smile. He'd already managed to buy the cafe from the family. Mrs. McAlister had been the owner. He'd found out that the cafe just wasn't making the money it needed to sustain itself and had used that as a reason she should sell the property to him. She caved when John brought that up, signing away the small building with little hesitation. Now he was after their large plot of land. They had acres in the perfect location for one of the bunkers Jacob had been plotting out with Eli. Not to mention the food already growing in the farm plots. It was a win-win situation for the project.

 However, Mr. McAlister was showing his hesitation, hand scratching at his close-shaven beard in thought. John ran his fingers down his own well-trimmed beard. His blue eyes were locked on the man, reading his face for any sign of emotion. 

❝I understand. This is a lot of money you are offering.❞ John knew this already, but he let the man have his say. He was acutely aware of how much money he was offering the family for their property. He wasn't trying to take their home out from under them, just the farmland. It wasn't like they would need it once the Collapse came.   

❝It should be enough money to sustain your family for years to come.❞ Then again, that was assuming their family didn't spend frivolously. Mr. McAlister seemed like the kind of man that led the household with a firm hand. Perhaps he was the one ultimately in control of the money, as well as how they lived. However, the house was nothing shy of expansive. With mother and father plus four children, it needed to be he supposed. John was used to the high-end lifestyle. John Duncan was at least. John Seed had been used to living off scraps with an unkempt yard in the wrong part of the city. Not to mention a continually drunk and abusive father and a never there mother. 

The sound of a door shutting drew his attention away from the man he had been speaking to. Instead, his eyes fell on a young girl with a deer in headlights look upon her face. Her red hair was stuck to her forehead with sweat, her tank top stained a darker blue around her neck and the center of her chest. She couldn't be a day over sixteen by the looks of it, but by the heavens, she was beautiful nonetheless. He didn't even bother to hide the fact that he was looking her body over, exploring the idea that she might be exactly the kind of woman he wanted. It was a shame she was undoubtedly too young for him. 

When his eyes returned to hers, those rosy lips of hers opened in a silent gasp. As quickly as the girl had shown up, she was hidden just out of sight in the kitchen. 

❝Madison?❞ Mr. McAlister broke John's attention away from the girl. There was the soft hiss of water being poured into a glass from the fridge and then the back door shutting again. A smirk played on John's lips as he thought about how he might have startled her, scaring her away. It was that thought that spurred him on. The threat of a chase was now in the back of his mind. The grunt Mr. McAlister gave pulled John from his thoughts once again. ❝Give me some time to think about it, Mr. Seed-❞ 

❝Please, call me John. We're all neighbors here. I understand this is a much larger decision than that of the cafe. Please, do think about it. I'll give you time.❞ Standing, John offered his hand to Mr. McAlister. ❝Thank you for your time. I look forward to seeing you very soon.❞ Wasting no further time, John made his way out of the front door, barely paying mind to the farewells Mr. McAlister babbled on. Once at his car, he pulled out his keys before looking over the hood to spot a flash of red hair, bolting into a path leading into the trees. With darkening eyes and a smirk, John sat in his car and backed out. That wouldn't be the last he saw of her, he was sure of it.

 

**Madison  **

 She had to run to the store, as soon as possible. There was no way she could bottle up what just happened. There was also no way she could write about it in her journal. Not now that she knew her parents read it like it was another book in their repertoire. She needed another journal, one that she could keep on her at all times. She'd also need a place to hide it. Thankfully she had started taking a home economics class and was in the middle of learning how to make a handbag. She could borrow the sewing machine at school and sew a hidden pocket into the lining of her bag. 

> **_3/1/18_**  
> 
> _So, today wasn’t exactly as I expected. It started off like any other. I woke up, went to school, came home and started my run._  
> 
> _I’ve known for a while now about a new family of brothers that moved into Hope County. They’ve been buying up property for the better part of their time here. I think it’s going on three months now? Not long at all._
> 
> _Though they did buy out my mom's little cafe. No more coffee at lunch to keep me awake I guess._  
> 
> _But that’s not why I left on a second run today. I needed to head out and buy this journal, which I have to keep hidden from everyone. Thank you home ec for teaching me sewing._  
> 
> _I don’t know who he was, but as I walked through the back door he was sitting on the couch in the living room. I was still in my running clothes and sweaty. I guess that’s what I get for coming in through the back door instead. Didn’t even see his car._

 


	2. Nico

Three days had passed since John had stopped buy, attempting to purchase their land. Three days that Madison hadn't been able to get him out of her mind. She'd never felt this sort of attraction to someone before. Sure, she'd had crushes on boys at school or thought certain celebrities were beyond attractive. This was different. The man she had seen in her home was not some boy at school, obviously. Nor was he some famous person she'd never meet. To her, he was on the border of both worlds, both touchable and untouchable.

He was John Seed.

Of course he was John fucking Seed. That made him even more unapproachable. The moment she had found out that he was one of the Seed brothers, her heart had hit her toes for various reasons.

One, the opinion her father had on those men had already been tainted. They had sold her mother's cafe to them, thinking it was a blessing. In her father's eyes, it was entirely the opposite. Once Joseph started spouting things about God having spoken to him, the impending collapse, and various other religious ramblings, they became nothing but crazy loons to him.

Three, he was trying to buy their land. Once again. Maybe it wouldn't have been that bad had the Seed's not already purchased the Cafe. Nor had they shown that they were 'crazy loons.'

Two, being a Seed brother meant he was at minimum six years her elder. John was the youngest of the three. She was only sixteen, so any form of relationship between the two of them was entirely unacceptable. Not only would her father not approve, but neither would the law.

Four, her parents already had plans for her. They were plans she was not okay with, not even the tiniest bit. Madison had known about their plans for her and Nico since she had started keeping her journal. One little mention of Nico, and her childhood crush on him and her parents had never let that go. It was almost weekly that they had dinner with the Pena's. Most of the time it ended with Madison and Nico sitting on the front porch, enjoying whatever dessert her mother had cooked up, and just talking about school.

Nico was a sweetheart, a Catholic boy who loved his family and friends deeply. Madison was one of those friends, at least she was in her eyes. Back in sixth grade, she might have seen something more beyond that friendship, but it was fleeting and didn't even last until the end of that school year. She made the mistake of writing that down in her journal, however. Her parents fed off that information and had kept that dream alive for the last four years. They dreamed of her marrying a sweet boy who would take care of her. But mostly, they wanted a boy who would keep her pregnant and barefoot, making a big family. They had the same views for Calista as well.

Madison caught on to that fast, noticing the increase in dinners with the Pena's. She heard the whispered talks between her parents. She listened to the conversations through the front porch window between the adults of the families. Her and Nico both. Tonight would be another night like all the rest. Nico and his family would come over, they'd enjoy dinner, she and Nico would eat dessert on the front porch, and then the Pena's would leave. Though, for the last year, she enjoyed these dinners just a little bit more.

Nico graduated last year and since then had been attending police academy with his best friend, Luke. Luke was to Calista as Nico was to Madison. Both McAlister girls were arranged to be handed off to the boys the moment they turned eighteen, in two years. While Calista was sure she was in love with Luke, Madison didn't feel that same sort of love for Nico. She never would. Her life wouldn't be reduced to being nothing more than a baby making machine. She wanted to be more. She wanted to have a job, be part of something big, not stuck in Hell County.

She would find a way to get out of this county before being handed off like some object. But first, she had to conquer tonight's dinner with the Pena's.

 

** Nico **

❝Nicolas Pena!❞ Nico winced as his mother chided him. ❝We are going to be _late_ if you don't hurry your little butt up.❞ Tonight was another night with the McAlisters. Ever since he graduated, he looked forward to these nights. Seeing Madison was a relief on some his darkest days. It was Madison that gave him a reason to keep going through the academy. She was the light at the end of his tunnel. Whenever things got hard, he remembered that she was the reason he was doing this and not heading away to the Navy. He had always wanted to be a Seal. But when the prospect of marrying Madison came to light, he knew he couldn't do that.

❝I'm coming Ma!❞ He called out from his bedroom, pulling on a pair of boots before making his way down the steps.

❝Oh mijo, you look so good.❞ Nico let out a heavy sigh as his mother straightened out the collar of his button-up shirt. ❝Now, let's get going before we miss all of dinner!❞ Nico didn't bother to argue with his mother. They would still be half an hour early. Missing dinner wouldn't happen. He also didn't argue because it meant more time with Madison. Madison who was the one to greet them at the door. Every time he saw her, she seemed to grow more and more beautiful. This time she was in a sundress, her shoulders covered by a lace shrug. Her hair was up in a ponytail, a few stray strands falling to frame her face.

Despite how beautiful she was, he wasn't so distracted to miss how her smile didn't reach her eyes. Not like it used to. He couldn't prevent his eyebrows from pinching together in concern.

❝Is everything okay?❞ Nico's question was answered with a nod.

❝Nothing out of the normal.❞ Madison replied, a hint of annoyance in her voice. Nico never understood what she meant by that. He also never bothered to ask after the first time. She had put her walls up when he questioned her the first time. It had been like she was an entirely different person. She didn't come back to herself for a full hour after the fact. Nico's mother's voice drifted into the living room from the kitchen, calling the kids to the dinner table. Guiding Madison to her seat with a hand on the small of her back, Nico then sat beside her.

-

❝So the cafe was bought by the Seeds?❞ Nico questioned once he and Madison were alone on the porch. It had been a few weeks since he'd been there last.

❝Yeah, they're even offering to buy the farm.❞ Madison pulled her legs up to sit cross-legged on the swing. Nico pushed his foot off the porch, making the swing sway.

❝Are your parents going to accept it?❞ There was a worry in his voice that he couldn't stop.

❝I don't think so, the last time I heard them talking about it, dad sounded angry. He still thinks they're crazy.❞ Nico turned to look at her as she picked at the hem of her dress.

❝You don't?❞ Something was bothering her tonight but Nico couldn't stop the surprise that seeped into his voice.

❝I think they're misunderstood. That perhaps they don't know how to express what they are trying to say, so it comes across as sounding like religious fanatic babble.❞ Madison lifted her heat to look out over the front lawn.

❝I suppose that's true. But how does one explain hearing the voice of God? How could you possibly misconstrue that?❞ Madison laughed at his question, making him look down at her with a disapproving gaze.

❝Do pastors not say the same thing when they preach? Does my father not speak of God's voice as well?❞ Nico's face softened at her retort.

❝It's dif-❞

❝Is it different? Or is it because it's coming from a man not ordained? Is it because he's so devoted that we think he's crazy?❞ Nico's brows pinched together tightly. ❝Or maybe its because no one has taken the time to get to know them, understand where they have come from, what they do, what they have been through.❞

❝Madison, is there something you want to tell me?❞ Nico wasn't sure why she was suddenly defending the Seeds.

❝I'm just saying that their view, to them, is no different than our view on ourselves. It's all about perspective and willingness to accept someone with slightly differing views.❞ Nico let out a heavy sigh, knowing there was truth to her statements. He also knew that there was a part of him, deep in his gut that didn't trust the Seed brothers as far as he could throw them. ❝I'm not saying you have to accept them, or even see them the same way I do. I'm just saying that perhaps we have them all wrong. It's not like anyone really listens to them.❞ Once again, Madison was right.

That was why Nico loved Madison as much as he did. She always had him thinking, his view on things ever changing because of the things she said. The way she spoke, so sure in her words, so calm and so kind. The day she spoke with hatred would be the day hell froze over, and the world burst into flames.

❝How do you do that?❞ Nico hummed, leaning his head back to look at the chain holding the porch swing up.

❝Do what?❞ Madison finally looked over at him.

❝You could talk about the worst thing on the planet, and I'd believe it was right if that's what you preached.❞ God only knew he was in love with her with every fiber of his being. He would do anything for her.

❝I don't know.❞ Madison chuckled before standing up. ❝I hear your mom talking about the time. Will you be coming by next weekend as well?❞ The way she asked that question insinuated that she wanted him to. He couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around her. When her arms circled his waist, he pressed his lips to the top of her head.

❝I don't see why I can't.❞ He admitted. As far as Nico knew, the academy didn't have plans, and neither did his mother. That could all change within the next few minutes, however.

❝Okay. Text me if you can't?❞ Madison's voice was small, almost inaudible.

❝Of course, novia.❞ Madison let out a soft sigh that he mistook for contentment. ❝Unless something comes up, you can expect to see me.❞ He hugged her tighter as his parents walked out of the house. It was brief goodbyes before Madison had retreated indoors, leaving Nico to watch her window as the light switched on. Unlike the nights before, she didn't peek out from between her curtains to wave goodbye. Something stirred in his gut, something uneasy.

  

> **_3/4/18_ **
> 
> _So I found out that it was John Seed who had been visiting. Can’t say I expected one of the Seed brothers to be so damn attractive. Apparently, according to what I overheard mom and dad talking about, he was trying to buy our land. Just the land._
> 
> _I’m not so dumb as to know what that means. If we lose the farmland, we lose income and then we lose everything. Mom worked her ass off to get the cafe which the Seeds now own, and dad knows what he’s doing with the farm. I doubt the offer is enough to keep the house and cars._
> 
> _It sounded like they were considering it though. In a very angry manner. Also had a dinner date with the Pena's tonight._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading once again!  
> This Chapter was meant for a little bit of backstory between characters.


	3. Declined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning that there will be repeated conversation from different viewpoints.  
> This was purposeful to give you all staple points in the story to understand what is happening and when.  
> If this style is something you aren't into, please feel free to let me know, it was experimental after all.

It was five days later when Madison heard the doorbell followed by three heavy, but patient knocks. Skipping down the stairs, she wasn't afraid to answer the door. It had been a half-day at school, and Madison had already gone for her run and showered. She was in another sundress, a belt cinched around her waist to accentuate her figure. As she pulled open the door, she was greeted with an unexpected face. Those blue eyes bore into her, making her smile falter into an expression of shock. Recovering quickly, her smile returned.

❝Ms. McAlister.❞ His voice could have knocked Madison off her feet alone, but the way he spoke, with slight shock in his voice upon seeing her, and the formal address had her trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

❝I assume you want to speak to my parents.❞ Madison blurted out, not sure what else to say. Hello might have been a good start, however. It was his laugh that made Madison hide behind her hair.

❝That is the case.❞ John tilted his head in a single nod.

❝I-uh-I'll go get them. Have a seat on the couch.❞ She made room for him to come in and watched him wipe his feet on the welcome mat. Not only was he attractive, but he was polite as well. This was why she doubted that they were the loons her father claimed them to be. They just didn't follow the same belief system as he did. They were different than him and therefore wrong. In his mind that made them crazy. Mentally scoffing at her father, she smiled at John, who flashed her a grin that made her heart palpitate, hard.

John passed by her, and she inhaled deeply, not expecting to catch the scent of his cologne so early. It was a clean sort of smell like he was trying to cover the redolence of the trees that still clung to him or the henbane that ran the length of the river.

❝I'll be right back.❞ Madison squeaked as she made her way to the back of the house where her mother and father sat in his office. ❝There is company for you in the living room.❞ Madison's entire demeanor had changed from her interaction with John to her speaking with her parents. There was bitterness on her tongue when she addressed her father. Watching for his reaction, her father looked up from the paperwork on his desk.

❝Thank you, do you know who it is?❞ Her father asked cautiously.

❝That Seed guy.❞ Madison acted as if she had no interest in him. She had to. Otherwise, her parents might start digging deeper into her journal or looking for another hidden one. The one that sat in the secret pocket in her bag.

Her father made a face that resembled disgust. Madison bit her tongue, wanting to retort about how there was nothing wrong with the Seeds, they were just people looking for their place in society.

❝Go make some tea for everyone.❞ Madison clenched her jaw at her father's demand, gaining a look from him, asking if she was challenging his authority. Turning on her heels, she started down the hall and rushed through the living room, her cheeks flushed from the anger her father brought. She didn't even dare glance at John, afraid he'd see her state of upset.

❝Mr. Seed.❞ Her father spoke his name with such professionalism that Madison fake gagged in the kitchen, keeping herself silent as she grabbed the glass pitcher of tea from the fridge.

❝Please, call me John.❞ He'd said that once before to this man, and even Madison heard the twinge of annoyance in his voice. Or maybe that was because she was already annoyed with her father. Madison left the kitchen with a pitcher and two glasses.

❝Tea?❞ With a voice like honey, she smiled at John, powering through her disdain toward her father.

❝Yes, please.❞ John replied politely.

❝Thank you, Madison.❞ Her father spoke, keeping that professional tone in his voice, even toward his own daughter. ❝I'm sure you wish to discuss the offer you made toward our property.❞ Madison poured John's glass before her fathers. ❝Leave the pitcher,❞ he interrupted himself. ❝Head to your room.❞ Madison's jaw ticked as her teeth snapped together. She saw John switch his gaze to her in her peripherals. Turning on her heels, she sauntered toward the stairs, taking them two at a time until she was at the top. She didn't stop there. Making her way into her room, she grabbed her journal and started on a new entry.

 

** John **

It had been a full week since he had extended the offer to the McAlisters. A whole week had passed since he had seen that wildfire of a daughter bolt out of his vision and escape out of the house. He hadn't been able to get her honey-hued eyes, wide with shock, out of his mind. He hadn't been able to get anything about her out of his mind. No matter how often he attempted to forget her, knowing the consequences, he always found himself thinking about her again. She filled his waking hours and sinfully filled his sleeping ones as well. Not a night passed that he hadn't thought about how her skin would feel under his hands.

He needed to see if her father would accept his offer, but he also needed to see her. John needed to see if her father would approve of another proposal, one that involved no money.

John wasted no time getting in his car and making the drive to the McAlister homestead. He did hesitate in the driveway, however. The questions in his head were run over and over until he was confident he had them perfect. Only then did he step out of his car and head up the front steps. He rang the doorbell and followed it with three knocks before waiting patiently. He expected one of the McAlisters, naturally. What he didn't expect was the same daughter, Madison, that he had seen in the kitchen last time.

He looked down at her, watching as her face contorted into a look of shock. Seeing her again, up close, he noticed the light splatter of freckles over her cheeks and nose. With her eyes widened in shock, he could see the amber flakes in her honey eyes. They were warm, inviting and could have melted the ice around his deceitful heart. John smiled, and she recovered, smiling back at him, trying further to thaw his cold heart.

❝Ms. McAlister.❞ John greeted her with a hint of shock. While he was surprised, he was also thrilled that he got to see her up close like this. If he had the time, he could have counted every freckle on her face and learned their pattern. That would be for another day, however. John was attentive, enough so that he noticed the way her throat shifted as she tried to swallow the lump that had formed.

❝I assume you want to speak to my parents.❞ She blurted out the words and John laughed. Of course, he wanted to talk to her parents. Madison had made it clear that he flustered her and he couldn't say he was shocked. He had that effect on women. Some claimed he was the more attractive out of the Seed brothers. He just knew how to wear his confidence, and confidence was something that made some women melt. Just as Madison was. He should have been ashamed for wanting that reaction from her, as she was still underage. Another, much darker part of him didn't care about her age.

❝That is the case.❞ John tilted his head to the side, nodding just once as he maintained eye contact with Madison.

❝I-uh-I'll go get them. Have a seat on the couch.❞ Madison stuttered, and John felt the first hint of desire creep through his veins. His fingers tingled with the want to touch her, to twist his fingers in her hair and lay a claiming kiss on her lips. She stood to the side, and he smiled, wiping his feet on their welcome mat. He had made sure to stay on the concrete, but being polite was still favorable. Stepping through the threshold of the house, he passed Madison and heard the inhale.

It started off smooth and hitched just toward the end. Knowing Madison couldn't see his face, John smirked and started for the couch. So she either liked the way he smelled or was repulsed by it.

❝I'll be right back.❞ The way she squeaked those words told him it was the former. He'd remember that. He had chosen a different cologne to wear today, which had just become his favorite. Watching her back retreat down the hall, he crossed his hands over his lap and waited.

Only a few brief moments later, Madison returned to the living room, avoiding looking at him like he had spurned her. She had been fine just moments before, had she not?

❝Mr. Seed.❞ Mr. McAlister called him that name again, apparently forgetting their last interaction. John held back the sneer as he turned to face the man. Standing, he offered his hand in greeting.

❝Please, call me John.❞ John had attempted to remain neutral, leaning toward polite. Whether he accomplished that or not, he wasn't sure. The man sitting before him held a rather stoic expression.

❝Tea?❞ All of the annoyance he felt toward the man before him washed away with that one word. It was such a meaningless word but spoken in her voice, with such kindness had John smiling up at her. If she spoke like that, she could ask him if he wanted to get shot and he would say yes. Then again, John had trouble saying no to most things.

❝Yes, please.❞ John spoke with politeness.

❝Thank you, Madison.❞ John nearly winced at the tone her father took. Hearing her name from his lips was like hearing that annoying high pitched ring in his ears. To think a man could speak to his own daughter like she was his personal butler made John question what kind of relationship they had.

❝I'm sure you wish to discuss the offer you made toward our property.❞ John watched as Madison poured his drink, nodding when he felt there was plenty in the cup, even though it was only half full. Her father, however, received a full glass before giving her an order. ❝Leave the pitcher. Head to your room.❞ John had to fight the scowl that threatened to show his disapproval toward her treatment. It was all too familiar to him and had the threat of sin bubbling in his gut.

John dared a glance at Madison, noticed the tick in her jaw as she clenched her teeth together. He even heard the soft click of them hitting. He understood now why Madison had rushed through the living room just minutes before. As soon as she was out of sight and her father heard her door close. The conversation started.

❝Have you come to a decision?❞ John looked over Mr. McAlister, his eyes boring into the man before him.

❝Yes, we've decided to decline your offer.❞ His words stoked the sin John had already been feeling.

❝Thats a shame. Is it not enough money? Do you feel your property is worth more than what I have offered?❞ John questioned calmly, taking a sip of the tea Madison had poured for him.

❝Over the course of several years, the money you offered would be gone. So yes. With the property capable of bringing in an income that would net more money than you offered, yes, we feel it's worth more.❞ Greed. John sneered mentally. Gluttony. He sneered again as he watched the man down half of his glass in one go. He didn't even finish before taking the pitcher and filling it to full again.

❝That is...disappointing. I understand though.❞ John tipped the glass of tea toward his lips again, finished the drink before standing. ❝I'm glad we were able to handle this in a professional manner. If you do decide to change your mind, you know how to contact me.❞ Straightening out his vest, he started toward the front door. His own sin was driving him away. He had other proposals to make, but today would not be that day.

❝Thank you, Mr. Seed.❞ John bit his tongue, tasting copper as he contained his anger. Now this man was just rude.

❝Thank you for your time, Mr. McAlister.❞ John made his way down the steps, hearing the door shut behind him. Clenching his jaw, he made his way to the car, pausing to look back at the house. He noticed the curtain to one of the upstairs windows was parted, a beautiful red-head looking down at him. The moment she realized he was looking at her, the curtain closed. Licking his lips first, John smirked and sat in his car, contemplating the next time he would visit.

  

> **_3/9/18_ **
> 
> _He came again. This time I was a little more presentable. As in it was a short day at school and I’d already finished my run and showered. I answered the door and well, I got a pretty decent idea of what kind of cologne John fucking Seed wears. Let’s just say its my new favorite. But his smile and those eyes. Holy Fuck his eyes though._
> 
> _I know he only came to see if my parents were going to accept his offer. They didn’t. I can’t say I blame them. The offer he gave was good, but it wouldn’t keep us living here very long after the fact._


	4. Return to Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, There is abuse in this chapter.

❝Madison!❞ The first shout was muffled by the earbuds blasting music into her ears.

Madison had just finished her run. She had skipped the family breakfast and opted for a protein shake and a granola bar. She made sure to set out prior to her parents waking up. Sunday's were her least favorite day of the week. It was the day her father gathered the family and preached just as hard, with just as much devotion as the Seed brother.

More and more Madison was seeing similarities between her father and Joseph Seed. While her father spoke with a rough hand to follow, Joseph seemed to want nothing more than to embrace those who listened to him. She'd heard rumors of his followers calling him The Father. I made sense, he had shown himself to be more soft and caring than some of the true to be fathers in the county.

❝Madison!❞ This time the voice was right beside her, booming and loud. Her body jolted in shock as she tore her headphones from her ears.

❝What?❞ The sneer that slipped across her face was unpreventable and only angered the owner of the voice more.

❝Where have you been? You missed the family meeting.❞ Edwin McAlister glowered down at her, his teeth clenched as he hissed the words down at his daughter.

❝On my run. I can't stay on the cheer squad, let alone captain if I'm out of shape.❞ Her attention was diverted to her phone and earbuds. Unplugging them from her phone, she shoved the device into her pocket and started wrapping the wire around her hand.

❝You didn't think that perhaps you should have waited until after to do that?❞ She could hear the agitation dripping from her father's voice like venom, ready to strike when she would inevitably say the wrong thing. Still, she made no attempt to look at him as she shoved the earbuds into her pocket.

❝You know those 'meetings' have nothing to do with me. I'm the bad child, remember?❞ Madison snapped back with just as much vehemence in her voice. She wasn't in the mood to deal with his controlling behavior. Not to mention that she was a sixteen-year-old girl; rebellion was in her bones. The response from her father was a firm backhand across her cheek.

❝You will speak to me with respect, child!❞ Madison looked up at her father as he yelled at her. Her fingers touched her cheekbone where the hit from his knuckles still stung. Her brows were pinched together in anger.

❝I don't respect anyone who hits their own daughter.❞ She spat the words at him, lacing them with the scorn she felt toward him. Just as she assumed, there was retaliation. Edwin knotted his fingers into her hair, using her ponytail to pull her away from the stairs and into the kitchen. Letting out a startled yelp, her fingers grabbed at his wrist, trying to alleviate some of the sharp pain his yanking caused her scalp. ❝Stop!❞ Madison belted out the word despite knowing it wouldn't bring relief. This was how things were at home. This was her life, her family, her father.

One good shove and Madison was on the floor, her knees hitting the tile with a crack. Hissing out the pain through clamped teeth, Madison looked up at her father. Her honey-hued eyes were dark with anger. In front of her, her father dropped a bag. The familiar sound had her glancing sidelong at it. ❝I won't do it.❞ Madison seethed up at him. His reply was to reach for his belt buckle. The sound of the metal jingling against itself had her reaching out for the bag. She'd rather kneel on rice than take his belt to her back. So the bag was opened, the rice spilling out onto the kitchen floor. 

❝You'll kneel, recite, and then clean up. The Pena's will be here for dinner tonight, and I won't have you acting out again. You need to learn how you will treat your husband; without disrespect.❞ Her father's words brought her anger back anew. There he was, standing over her like he owned her. He made every attempt to remind her that she was arranged to marry Nico straight out of high school.

❝I don't have a husband!❞ Madison barked, looking up at her father with disdain. She loved Nico, but not the way he needed, deserved to be loved. He was one of her best friends, but being with him would lock her into a life she did not want.

❝Nico will be your husband. You know that. As soon as you turn eighteen.❞ This was a common argument between the two of them, one that generally resulted in yelling, only yelling. This time was different, she could feel it where his hand hit her cheek.

❝I'm not marrying out of high school! I will not be a baby pusher!❞ Madison refused to bend to that path her father wanted to set for her, nonetheless. She was set on furthering her life, going to college, having a job. That wasn't what her father desired, however, and his anger toward her refusal showed when his nose twisted in a snarl as he crouched in front of her.

❝You will marry Nico. You will marry him once you turn eighteen, and you will provide for him, just as your mother did for me.❞ His hand gripped her chin, hard, leaving her to hiss at the pain it caused. There would be bruises on her jaw later. He always made sure to avoid leaving bruises where someone might see. Knowing that he was angry enough to mark her face had Madison backing up to get away from his grip.

❝Do I make myself clear?❞ Madison nodded at his question, caving outwardly but cursing at him mentally. This time the argument was very different. He was fed up with her fighting enough to mark her where anyone could see. She'd have to start playing coy until she could get away from this place.

Already she could feel the sting where his fingers had been. There would definitely be bruises. Knowing the Pena's were coming for dinner later meant she'd have to hide them with makeup and pray that there was enough coverage.

❝Good,❞ Edwin huffed. Madison sneered at her fathers back as he walked toward the living room, only to emerge with a bible in hand. ❝Recite. I'll be back when I feel you have spent enough time in here.❞ Handing her the Bible, her father smiled down at her, believing he had won this battle as well.

It felt like hours had passed before Daniel stepped into the kitchen. He crossed his arms and looked down at his sister, who glanced up at him, finishing the verse she had started.

❝What?❞ Madison huffed the word without looking up at him.

❝You thirsty?❞ Daniel started for the cabinet, reaching up and grabbing a glass.

❝Yes,❞ defeat filled Madison's voice.

❝Why do you insist on fighting him?❞ Daniel's curiosity was innocent. ❝The moment your turn eighteen you can just move out, do your own thing. Dad can't do anything without your permission.❞

❝I know. But I don't want him to think he's capable of controlling me. I'm not some doll that he gets to pick her future. I am my own person, living, breathing; capable of having dreams and plans.❞ Madison stood, knowing that Daniel's appearance in the kitchen was her reprieve. If she weren't allowed to get up, she'd be alone right now. It was a rule her father had placed many years ago. When the rice and bible are brought out, no one is to enter the kitchen until he says it is okay. If anyone enters the kitchen, then those under punishment have been silently told they may clean up.

❝You gotta stop pissing him off that bad. He left bruises on your jaw.❞ Madison winced at her brother's words. He had confirmed the fear she had felt, and also told her she had been down long enough for them to form. It wasn't like the numbness of her knees hadn't been a telling factor either. She had stopped feeling the rice digging into her skin a long while before Daniel had shown up.

❝I'm not getting married while I'm still in high school. I started taking extra classes to graduate early, as soon as I turn eighteen.❞ Madison confessed timidly. Daniel stepped forward with the glass of water in his hands, extending it out to her. ❝Thank you.❞

❝I don't understand how you do everything you do. You're dedicated, that's for sure.❞ Daniel picked up the bag of rice and held it open for her. ❝What about Calista?❞ He knew Madison and Calista were joined at the hip, nearly had been too seeing as they were identical twins.

❝She loves Luke, if she wants to marry him, then that is her choice.❞ Madison started to scoop up the rice in her hands, dusting the small pieces off her knees first. The little divots were red, angry, and sore to the touch. ❝How long?❞

❝Two hours this time.❞ Daniel answered her vague question.

❝Fuck.❞ Madison groaned, scooping up the last of the rice. Taking the bag from her brother, she placed it back in the container her father had grabbed it from. ❝I need to shower, the Pena's are coming by tonight.❞ Daniel nodded before yanking her into a hug, his arm around her shoulder. ❝Ew, get off me, I've got dried sweat all over me.❞ Madison let out a laugh while pushing at his chest. Daniel returned the laughter and ruffled her hair. ❝Love you, Dan.❞

❝Love you too, Mads.❞ Daniel left the kitchen, heading toward his room down the hall as she made her way up the stairs. Madison felt gross and needed a shower. She also needed to assess the damage dealt today. Thankfully he hadn't blacked her eye, but the bruises on her jaw required covering and her knees needed to be hidden from view. Jeans were a must.  
  


> **_3/18/18_ **
> 
> _ I can’t handle this. It’s been a long time since I’ve had to bow to him, but dad had me on my knees again. I’m still rubbing at the indentions the fucking rice left. Apparently telling him I’m not going to get married right out of high school was not what he wanted to hear. No amount of bible verses, no amount of rice, no amount of belts against my back will get me to bow to his path.  _
> 
> _ I am my own person, with my own desires and my own plans. As soon as I can I’m getting out of this house. Two more years. Two more years… _

  
  



	5. Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song being played on repeat is  
> Crosses by José González

_"Don't you know that I'll be around to guide you_

_Through your weakest moments to leave them behind you?_

_Returning nightmares only shadows"_

Madison tapped the back of her pencil to her lips as she focused on the book laying open on her bed. Across the room, a small speaker was playing the music she had selected from her phone. The song was set on repeat. Her feet kicked in the air as she lay on her stomach. To her right, her window was opened, curtains pulled wide and held open by the hooks secured on the wall. It was officially Spring and the first rain of the season was keeping her from going on her run. So instead, she was stuck in her room doing homework.

It wasn't the homework that was the problem. It was the fact that Madison couldn't focus on the problems laid out before her. Her mind was elsewhere, not on her homework, not on home at all, not even school. She thought of a very different place, across the county from where she lay on her bed.

The song playing through the speaker dulled and was replaced by her ringtone. That was the one problem with her speakers. Running through Bluetooth meant it also got all of her notifications. Then again, she had a bad habit of not actually noticing when her phone went off.

Flipping her phone over, she tapped the screen and pulled up the text. It was from Nico.

❛ _Gotta cancel this Sunday. Mama got sick. :(_ ❜ Madison frowned as she read the text.

❛ _Oh no! Tell her I hope she feels better. Should I make some soup and bring it over?_ ❜ She hit send and lifted her pencil back to her lips, tapping the eraser against them as she tried to focus on her work. The faster she got this work done, the closer she was to graduating early and getting out of Hell County. Her phone chimed again.

❛ _Nah, It's not that bad, she just thinks she won't have the energy._ ❜ Madison gave a defeated and disappointed huff. Mumbling a curse, she set her phone down and flopped over, her cheek hitting her textbook as she looked out of her window. Another text came through.

❛ _Did I just screw up? Was that you asking if you could come over here on Sunday?_ ❜ Madison couldn't hold back the chuckle.

❛ _I mean...It's only fair? Doubt dad will allow it though. Will probably say it's uncalled for._ ❜ Madison glowered as she thought about how hypocritical her father could be. The Pena's could visit as often as they wanted yet the only way Madison could visit Nico's house was if she made the trek during a run. That was a little too much mileage that she wouldn't be able to explain to her father.

❛ _That's true I guess. Has John come back at all?_ ❜ The question was a little left field and had Madison confused as to why it mattered.

❛ _No. It's been about two weeks since I saw him last. Dad declined his offer. I don't blame him. I heard how much he offered and it was barely enough to cover the house payments. Maybe two years?_ ❜ She hit send and rolled onto her back, staring at her ceiling.

In those two weeks since John had last visited, Madison had heard from several of her friends. Apparently, the Seeds were buying up properties left and right. Several of the girls on the cheer squad had started talking about an attractive man offering to buy out their parent's property. One of the girls had nearly quit the team because her parents began cutting their budget to afford to take John's offer. Madison had paid for the remainder of the girl's time on the squad. Her uniform too.

It wasn't just that either. Some of the families had moved to what had been described as a compound. Word of mouth said that Joseph Seed had purchased an old church when he and his brothers had first arrived. Even more, rumors are that several housing units are surrounding it as well.

Having a church, and a place for your followers to stay apparently means you're a cult. As told by one Edwin McAlister. Every day his hatred toward the family grew stronger until it was almost fanatical how dead set he was on that belief. Madison still refused to believe that they were bad people.

❛ _Think he's gonna come back? He bought the Johnson's house yesterday. Seems to me that he's making his way back toward your place._ ❜ _God, I hope he comes back._ That was all Madison could think as she read Nico's words over and over.

❛ _Probably not. I think dad might threaten to shoot him with the 12gauge if he comes back._ ❜ Madison had to chuckle at the thought. Her father holding the Remington and telling John to 'get off ma damn property!'

❛ _Probably. Seems like that would be something he'd do. So...you still seeing a good side to these Seed guys?_ ❜ With an exasperated sigh, Madison dropped her phone off the edge of the bed, narrowly missing her own forehead. Grunting, she rolled her head, so she was looking toward her bedroom door. Calista stood there, arms crossed and leaning against the doorframe.

❝Is dad okay with the pink tips in your hair?❞ Madison blinked at her sister, noticing the change immediately.

❝I asked nicely. Told him it would just be the tips. We came to an agreement that it needed to be extensions. So...I have pink tipped extensions.❞ Calista spoke as she walked into the room and picked up Madison's phone. ❝Everything okay?❞ It was just like Calista to know when something was bothering Madison.

❝Just...Nico had to cancel dinner cause his ma got sick.❞ Calista listened to Madison while placing the homework in her textbook to save the page. She closed the book and set it on the floor before crawling onto the bed next to her sister. ❝I don't want to marry him, Cali.❞ Madison's voice was small, broken and she looked back up at the ceiling. ❝I love him, but I don't _love_ him.❞ She made sure to accentuate the second use of the word.

❝I know.❞ The calm tone Calista held had Madison looking over at her sister.

❝How can you be so calm about this?❞ Madison was still so confused how Calista could be okay with selling her life away straight out of high school.

❝Because I love Luke.❞ It was a simple and straightforward reply, but one that brought an earnest question to Madison's mind.

❝How can you be so sure? You've never dated anyone. He's the first boy you showed interest in.❞

❝Because I can see myself having a family with him.❞ Calista spoke with confidence.

❝You said the same thing about Chris Pratt,❞ Madison teased.

❝That was different!❞ Calista blurted out indignantly.

❝Is it though? We're only sixteen. What if we both live to be ninety? I refuse to think that there is nothing out there for me in the seventy-four-year gap.❞

❝That's where you and I are different. I am okay with marrying Luke. I am okay with giving him children, providing him with the family he wants.❞ Calista started to run her fingers through Madison's hair, twisting three sections together into a braid. ❝I love Luke.❞

❝I know. I just can't sit stagnantly. I don't want to be barefoot and pregnant all the time. I don't want to be a housewife or a stay at home mother. I want so much more for myself.❞ Madison nearly whined the words. Calista remained silent, playing with Madison's hair as they let the sound of the rain drift through the window.

❝Maybe things will change for you in two years?❞ Calista tried, innocently, remaining soft-spoken.

❝Two years won't make me want to give up my life just because that's what dad wants.❞ Madison couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice. ❝Maybe I don't love Nico like that because it's what dad wants me to do. Ever since he read my journal all those years ago, he's been obsessed with this. Nico was a fleeting crush. If I were to marry him, I don't think I'd _ever_ be able to sleep with him. I'd feel like I was sleeping with Dan or Scott. I can't feel like that about someone who is supposed to be my husband.❞

❝Can we not talk about feeling like it would be sleeping with our brothers? That's so awkward.❞

❝How do you think I feel?❞ Madison sat up abruptly, twisting her body to look at Calista while grabbing her phone Calista had placed back on the bed. ❝Nico has become a brother to me, that is how I love him. I love him like I do Dan and Scott.❞ Madison watched as Calista thought on her words.

❝Oh. I'm sorry.❞ Madison quickly shook her head, dismissing Calista's apology.

❝No, you didn't understand. It's fine. I...I need some time alone though.❞ Calista nodded, hugging Madison before rolling to face the edge of the bed. She swung her legs off the side and stood.

❝I'm still sorry I upset you.❞

❝You didn't upset me, Cali. I promise.❞ Madison assured her sister that was the case and watched her back retreat from her room and down the hall. All this time her music was still going, occasionally muting to notify her of the texts she was receiving. Letting out a heavy sigh, Madison scooted toward the foot of her bed and switched to sit on her windowsill, one leg hanging out of the window, the other propped up with her journal now in hand, resting against her knee.

Once again, her pencil was brought to her lips as she thought about what she wanted to write in her journal that day. So far she'd been misleading her father about how she felt toward Nico, the marriage. Ever since the day she knelt on rice, her entries and attitude toward the situation were in his favor. She just had to make it two years longer. As she started to write, she glanced out at the road sporadically.

During one glance, she spotted a car that was familiar, one she'd seen parked in her driveway before. Lowering her pencil, she turned her head entirely and watched as it drove slowly down the road as if the driver were looking for something. Seeing that car had her thinking back on the family, the church. That was just one more thing that she lived by her father's words about. Maybe she'd slip away one day and see what it was really about.

 _"We'll cast some light and you'll be alright_  
  
_We'll cast some light and you'll be alright for now"_  

 

> **_3/22/18_ **
> 
> _It’s been two weeks since my parents denied John’s offer. Two weeks that my friends have been talking about him visiting their homes, buying out their property. I guess the Seed’s are some kind of cult, according to my parents. How much of that do I believe? Very little. Is it bad that I want to visit this church they supposedly have? I might sneak away soon._

 


	6. Rejection

**John**

Edwin McAlister had been given a gracious two weeks to calm down after their last meeting. With the properties being bought up around him, eventually, he'd have to cave and realize that soon enough he wouldn't have a choice but to sell to the Seeds. John was playing a dirty game, one that would get him and his brothers precisely what he wanted. John was greedy though, and there was more than just property that he wanted. Oh, there was so much more.

That greed was what urged him to drive down that street whenever he could, just to catch a glimpse of his desire. It was something he had formed a habit of, and it had him nearly driving beyond their house on a day he meant to pull up for a visit. He wasn't going to give up on obtaining their excess of land. Now he had something else to acquire from the family.

The crunch of gravel under his tires made the crawl up their driveway seem longer than the previous times. Parking beside the family SUV, John gathered his thoughts. Today was about more than the house. He kept reminding himself about that with each step he took toward the front door fo the McAlister residence. Just like the previous times, he rang the doorbell and gave three steady knocks.

Inside he could hear the disapproving mumble from the head of the household. Half expecting it to be Edwin that answered the door, John was surprised to see Madison. There was a change in her hair though; she now had pink tips. Confusion caused his brows to pinch together before a name was called, pulling his attention to the man sitting on the couch.

❝Who is it, Calista?❞ Calista? Blinking, John stared down at the girl as she tilted her head.

❝John Seed.❞ He replied softly with a smile, realizing she was waiting for his name.

❝John Seed?❞ Calista turned to look over her shoulder toward her father. Off to the side, he caught a flash of red hair. Hearing his name on her sister's lips must have caught her attention. Madison stopped to look at him, a shy smile taking her lips as she tucked her hair behind her ear and shuffled to the kitchen. Yes, he would have her as his one day, no matter how long it might take. Madison would be his.

❝Let him in and go upstairs.❞ Calista stepped to the side, giving John room to step inside. ❝You're a persistent bastard, I'll give you that.❞ Edwin held the remote to the television in his hand, shutting the device off before standing. He offered his hand which John promptly shook in greeting. ❝Are you here with another offer?❞ Edwin's question had John chuckling. ❝Girl, I told you to go upstairs.❞ Calista squeaked from behind John. Following her startled noise was the sound of her bare feet slapping against the hardwood steps as she ascended to the second story.

❝Have a seat and tell me what you have to offer this time.❞ John sat in the same spot he always did. Edwin mirrored his position, sitting across from him with a somewhat disinterested look. It wouldn't remain that way.

❝We'd like to extend the offer for your property once again. We're adding an extra zero to the end.❞ If that didn't convince the greedy man, John had another card up his sleeve. He'd wait to use that one. There was still the second part to this meeting.

❝Oi! What did I tell you, girl!?❞ Edwin barked as his attention was drawn to the kitchen doorway. Madison had stopped in her tracks, an apple stuck between her teeth as she carried a bowl of popcorn in the other hand. Watching her struggle to hold the bowl and pull the apple from her mouth had John fighting to keep the grin off his face.

❝Uh...I don't know?❞ Madison looked at her father in confusion. John knew their father had just confused the sisters and it had John chuckling.

❝I told you to go upstairs!❞ Madison's brow twisted in confusion, both toward her father and John's laughter.

❝No? You told  _ Calista _ to go upstairs.❞ John saw Edwin's eyes widen in shock. ❝She has pink in her hair, and you  _ still _ can't tell us apart!?❞ There was disbelief in her voice, but John could see the glint of deviousness in her eyes. That look in her eyes was enough to make his chest tighten and slow his laughter.

❝Get upstairs.❞ Edwin barely contained the discomfiture that seeped into his voice. He was struggling not to lose control, of what, John wasn't entirely true. He knew that the father and daughter didn't have the best relationship, as to why he was unsure. She was a teenager, a young woman at that. It could have been a lot of things that had the two of them butting heads. He would never have guessed that she was suffering a similar childhood that he had.

Madison's tongue clicking before she shoved the apple back between her teeth broke John's train of thought. Their eyes met for a brief moment once again before she hopped up the stairs, ponytail bouncing and leaving her hair to trail behind her like wisps of fire. What he would do to...No. He couldn't be thinking like that about her. She was still too young for him. But the thought was already there, seeping into his bones and heating his blood. He'd have her.

❝An extra digit, hm?❞ John could see the gears turning in Edwin's small mind. All he thought about was money. It was clear that he'd never see the world for what it was. Edwin would never look at his brother's offers of generosity for what they were. He'd die in the cleansing fires of the Collapse and John wouldn't feel a single hint of remorse. This man was incapable of being cleansed of his sins. Greed and Gluttony would always be etched into his flesh if John had his way with him. He kept that darkness at bay, however, thinking about his next words. There was one more thing he needed to ask.

❝There is a second part to that offer. As well as the money, I'd like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage.❞ Edwin seemed to freeze in his spot, his hand paused as he reached for the glass of tea on the coffee table. To say he was surprised at the question would be an understatement. John could almost see the sweat forming on the man's forehead. And just as quickly as he had lost his composure, it was all back.

❝I'm afraid that's not possible.❞ Edwin finished reaching for his glass, his fingers wrapping around it. The liquid inside sloshed about, betraying the man's cold mask. He was nervous. John watched him, leaning back to cross his hands over his lap, fingers laced together.

❝That's a shame. I can assure you, Madison would be well taken care of. Need would never be in her vocabulary.❞ It was as if speaking her name flipped a switch in the man. The tremble of nervousness in his hands vanished as a steeled look slammed down on his face.

❝That is  _ definitely _ not possible. My daughter's hand is not for sale.❞ Edwin locked eyes with John, silently challenging the man to grow angry, or even irritable.

❝Let me clarify. The extra money being offered is  _ not _ for your daughter. All money is for your property. I do not wish to  _ buy _ your daughter. I wish to  _ marry _ her.❞ This man disgusted John further with each meeting. Everything about him stunk of greed. Even the request to marry Madison had been twisted to be about money. It was despicable.

❝This is not up for debate. Madison is already spoken for.❞ Those five words knocked the air from John's lungs, leaving them burning. He felt that fire in his veins from seeing Madison contort into liquid anger, searing through his body. She was already spoken for? Rage bubbled up into his chest.

❝I see, and when might her union be?❞ John kept his tone calm, professional. He had a way with his voice. People spoke to him, confessing things they would normally never speak, as long as it was him that was listening. 

❝After she turns eighteen in two years.❞ Edwin gave him the details. Two years was a long time.

❝A lot can change in two years, Mr. McAlister. I'd still like you to consider my offer. The money  _ and _ Madison's hand in marriage. I'll give you time to think about it.❞ John stood, smoothed out the front of his shirt and nodded his head. ❝I have other matters to attend, so please,  _ carefully consider that offer _ .❞ John reached the front door before Edwin spoke again.

❝I'll consider the money, but you'll  _ never _ have my daughter.❞ With his back to the man, John smirked. The darkness he was holding inside slowly seeping into his expression. He let the door close behind him, ignoring the comment about crazy loons that he knew the man had not intended for him to hear. All John could think about was figuring out how to prove he was the better man for Madison to marry. He didn't even register the walk back to his car until he had the keys in his hand. Something pulled at him, urging him to look up at the window he'd driven by to see so many times before.

Leaning against the window frame, like a week ago, was Madison. In her hand was the apple, half eaten as she turned the page propped up on her knee. So she liked reading and enjoying the fresh air. He filed away that knowledge. She hadn't heard him or just hadn't bothered to look down at his car. John leaned against his car, watching her until finally, she glanced down at him. He watched the series of expressions cross her face until the last one, the one that took his breath away. Her lips once against turned up in a smile, her eyes bright as she blindly reached into her room. It was a few seconds later when she angled her arm. He recognized the movement as a warning.

The paper ball was launched down at him, sailing across the open space. He reached out and caught the ball, noticing the abnormal weight. As he unwrapped the ball, he realized why she had been able to send it flying that far. Madison had wadded the paper around a small rock. Looking down at the note, he let his eyes trail over her pristine handwriting. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips while he folded her note neatly and placed it in his breast pocket.  Once again, he looked up at her and nodded.

Madison slipped out of her window, shut it, and pulled the curtains to seal her away from his view. He hadn't missed the blush that crept up her neck and onto her cheeks, even from this distance. John sat in his car, started the engine and back out of the driveway before it hit him. She had been waiting for him, to toss him that note.

_ I like your car.  ♥ _

 

**Madison**

Dinner had been spent in her head. Madison was still wondering to herself why she had throw John that note. Why had she brought up his car of all things? He seemed to enjoy it nonetheless. If the smile on his face was anything to say about it. She had waited for him to leave since she made her way upstairs. It had been worth it, but now that it was done, Madison was wondering if it had actually been a good idea. What if he spoke to her father, made a comment about the note, or knowing she likes his car. Anxiousness filled her gut until it forced her hunger to abate. She'd picked clean only half of the food she was served, twisting her fork around and through the rest as her parents talked.

❝So, Madison.❞ Her father's tone was too sweet. ❝How do you feel about Nico's choice of work?❞ The question was so left field that Madison dropped her fork onto her plate.

❝Uh, I guess it's okay? It's not really my choice what he does for a job.❞ The truth was, she hated it. Nico was going to be a deputy for the local sheriff. Working as a law enforcement officer made her nervous. He wasn't her husband, but he was her best friend, and if she lost him, she didn't know how she would handle that. Not very well she expected. Lifting her fork, she went back to twirling it through her food, mixing the different items together until it was an unappetizing slurry.

❝What is he doing again, honey?❞ It was her mother that finally spoke this time. Ever since John bought the cafe, half bakery, from them, her mother had been oddly quiet. It was like she'd lost her voice. Madison had to wonder if they sold the place because of her father, not because she wanted to.

❝Mom, we've talked about this, four times now. He's in the police academy. He's going to work for the sheriff's department.❞ Madison couldn't contain the irritation in her voice. It was one thing if they didn't know, but Nico had been over three times in the last month alone. He graduated and went straight into the academy a year ago. He'd attended dinner with them countless times. It was as if their parents wanted to point out that he was going to be an officer. Was that supposed to deter her from being a teenager and experimenting with possibly illegal things? Was it supposed to make her feel safer?

She didn't want the law being held over her head, or safety being the primary concern as to why she married a man. She wanted to be with someone because she wanted to; because she loved them and because she felt that connection to them. No amount of screaming at her parents was going to work.

❝Madison,❞ Her father warned her on her tone before returning to his food.

❝Sorry,❞ Madison apologized quickly, her head dipping. ❝May I be excused?❞

❝You've barely eaten.❞ Evalyn, her mother, pointed out. The food on her plate both looked and smelled insipid.

❝I'm not feeling too good, I'd like to just take a shower and go to bed.❞ Madison pushed her fork through her food again.

❝Okay, honey. Daniel will clean up your food.❞ Madison scooted her chair out and made her way up to her room shortly after that. She wasn't actually feeling ill, just not hungry. She did, however, take a shower before returning to her windowsill to finish the book she had started earlier. Positioning herself with a pillow against her back, she took to reading, ignoring the feeling that something was...different tonight. Something kept itching at her to turn and look out over her front yard, beyond the property line.

The moon was full tonight, casting an eerie glow out beyond the front yard. Swinging her legs outside of her window, she squinted, trying to focus on the shapes just out of her view range. There was a feeling in her gut that had Madison trying hard to focus on what might be out there. Her eyes wouldn't leave one shape in particular. When the interior light of a car turned on, she realized why she had that feeling.

She knew that car, knew who had been watching her window. Her heart hammered in her chest and her blood rushed in her ears. There was no way he was all the way out here this late and happened to be parked across the street.

Right?   
  


> **_3/28/18_ **
> 
> _ John came back. Extended another offer. Pissed my parents off something fierce. Heard them whispering in the kitchen. _
> 
> _ Dinner was spent talking about what Nico’s plans are. He graduated already, and is in police academy. Means he’ll be working for the local sheriff's office. I’ve known Nico my whole life. I don’t see myself with him like my dad wants. He’s a nice guy, but he’s not who I want. _
> 
> _ Who I want I can’t have, for a multitude of reasons. I just need to keep them thinking that I’m going to roll over and marry him. Not a chance. _

  
  



	7. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, Graphic depictions of abuse, continue at your own risk.

Madison sat in the large chair across from her father, she had her textbook propped up on her knees as she tapped her pencil against her lower lip. Once again she was working on extra class work. Madison started slacking on her runs, knowing that cheer squad wouldn't get her further in her classes, or life. She didn't plan on being a cheerleader beyond high school. Beside her, Calista was thumbing through her phone, occasionally texting whoever.

❝I'm gonna go take a nap.❞ Calista hummed as she stretched her arms above her head. Madison had her pencil eraser between her teeth, spinning it around as she focused on her homework.

❝Mmm...ye-eah.❞ Madison mumbled the words, her eyes remaining on the page. She hadn't noticed Calista move upstairs, nor her parent retreat to her father's office. Scott and Daniel were both away for training. Madison was once again alone in the living room when the doorbell rang. Her focus had been lost in her work so much so that she jolted and the book hit the floor with a thud. Three knocks followed the ring. Madison froze like a deer in headlights, head turned toward the front door. Only one person ever rang the bell and knocked like that.

❝Don't touch that door. Clean up your homework.❞ Madison let out a startled yelp at her father's voice. She wasn't expecting him in the hallway so quickly, had he been waiting for John to show up today? With brows knitting together, she let her father answer the front door as she cleaned up the mess she had made. Her papers were scattered everywhere.

❝John.❞ Madison's teeth snapped together at the disdain her father's voice held.

❝Mr. McAlister.❞ John's voice was like a balm, soothing her muscles until they relaxed. She hadn't even realized how tightly her jaw was clenched until it had released, nothing but an ache left behind.

❝Now is really not a good time.❞ Daring to glance up, Madison saw her father gazing back at her. As quickly as she had peeked up at the two, she had gone back to looking at the floor as she picked up her papers.

❝Nonsense, there is no better time than now. I expect that you've thought about last week's offer?❞ John waited by the front door as Madison's father started toward the couch. The loud snap of his fingers had Madison's back straightening out abruptly.

❝Since you insist on having this conversation, please, come in and have a seat.❞

❝Thank you.❞ Madison watched as John's feet approached her. She expected him to walk by, leaving her crouched on the floor to pick up her papers and then head to the kitchen. When his knees came into view, she realized that he was crouched in front of her, holding out a handful of papers.

❝I believe these are yours.❞ Madison blinked, staring at her name on the corner of the sheets. With trepidation, she took the papers and looked up at his face.

❝Thank you.❞ Madison's voice came out as a squeak, similar to the first time they had spoken. Her cheeks flushed and her neck heated with embarrassment. Two more loud snaps were heard, and she tore her gaze from John's. Hastily, she gathered her things and all but ran to the kitchen. Her father was demanding she made tea and serve it to him and John yet again, this time with less patience and even fewer words.

Once in the kitchen, she only heard the murmur of voices that drifted in from the living room. Her curiosity to know what they were talking about was nearly debilitating. However, the last thing she wanted was her father to get upset at her while they had company, especially John as the said company.

 

**John**

Madison scurried away at her father's snaps, like a scared dog of its owner. What kind of relationship had this man built with his children? Madison seemed the most affected by him, then again he'd seen Calista just once, and he knew only of the sons by word of mouth. Thinking about Madison one day being his wife excited him. The prospect of her still holding that timidness around him...well it did sinful things to his mind.

As he stood and turned to take his usual seat, he saw the scowl on Edwin's face. So his interaction with Madison had upset that bastard, good.

❝The answer is still no. For both. My land is too valuable to my family.❞ John bit his tongue. What kind of father mentioned his property before his own child, his blood? Right, a wretched one.

❝Then this shall be a quick meeting.❞ John leaned forward. His elbows came to rest on his knees as he laced his fingers and propped his chin upon his hands. ❝You see, I now own all the property around yours. It's checkmate, Edwin.❞ John's lips twisted into a sinister grin. ❝So you have two options here. You can sell your property and gain the money from it. Or you can continue to fight me, holding onto the lost hope that you'll be able to retain the land through this all.❞ He watched the color drain from the man's face.

❝So, the decision is up to you. I feel generous, so I'm going to give you another chance to take my offer. As each day passes the amount will slowly decline. When the total hits zero, your land will be mine, no matter whether you agree or not. How I will obtain it? Well, if you really want to know that, just keep saying no.❞ That sinister grin turned into a malevolent smile. ❝It's really just one word, Edwin. Just say it. Yes.❞ He sneered the last word.

Sitting up, John's expression softened. He heard the clink of glasses in the kitchen and knew that Madison would be returning. Seconds later she was setting the cups down between him and Edwin. Despite him watching her intently, Madison didn't lift her eyes to him or her father. Not until she asked him if he wanted tea.

❝Please,❞  John hummed with a pleasant tone. His switch in personality had caused Edwin to blanch even further. His blue eyes landed on the man as he Madison poured his drink. ❝Thank you, Madison.❞ Taking the glass, he lifted it to his lips and swallowed two large gulps before returning to his conversation with Madison.

❝Thank you, Madison. You can head to your room now.❞ John already noticed the change in her father, just from that tiny little hint. Edwin was shaken and waited for Madison to vanish from sight before leaning forward. ❝I don't understand what kind of game you are playing here, Mr. Seed. But I don't take kindly to threats.❞

❝Oh, I assure you, I'm not threatening you,❞ John kept his tone calm as he leaned forward yet again. His cheerful mask slipped off to reveal the maliciousness in his eyes. ❝I'm promising you that your land will belong to me. I might even go as far as to acquire your home.❞ His elbows were on his knees again, fingertips touching their opposite as he took a more thoughtful posture. ❝Now, we have a particular daughter to discuss as well.❞

❝No.❞ Edwin was quick to deny that as well.

❝You really like that word, and it's beginning to get a little annoying. I'm not giving you an option this time. You have until my offer on your property expires to inform Madison's prospective partner that she's no longer theirs.❞ John stood, and like every time before, he straightened out his shirt and started toward the door. ❝Remember, the clock is ticking now. It was a pleasure speaking with you again, Edwin.❞ John didn't once look back as he left the home and made his way to his car. Today he decided to keep his eyes away from her window. He had to inform his brother of the current situation.

 

**Madison**

Once up in her room, Madison flopped over onto her bed and exhaled the breath she had been holding. She'd seen the looks in John's eyes, both times. Neither was any less intense than the other. There was something hidden in those blue eyes that gave her the chills. This the teenager she still was, Madison stared at her ceiling, replaying those little glances in her mind over and over.

It felt like only a few brief moments later when Madison noticed the shift in air pressure. Her curtains danced in the breeze, and her door clicked shut. The front door had been opened which only meant one thing. John had left. Scrambling to get up, Madison walked to her window and watched his car back out of their driveway. Disappointment filled her as he went without a second look back. It wasn't like he owed her that, but she did enjoy it when he made an attempt to see her before he left.

Behind her, her bedroom door opened fast enough that the handle slammed against the wall, leaving a divot in its wake. Madison jumped, twisting around to see her father standing there, his face distorted by rage. ❝Dad?❞ There was nowhere for Madison to go as her father closed the distance between them. Madison yanked her hand away from her father as he reached for her. The only thing that did was anger him more, making him lift his lips in a snarl, his nose twisting with disgust.

❝Madison Ann.❞ Her middle name had Madison stunned. The only time he used her middle name was the day she was born and whenever he brought out the belt. He used that moment to grab her upper arm, his blunt nails biting into the inside of her bicep. She let out a start as he pulled, yanking her away from her window. The force he used had her hitting her knees in the middle of her room.

❝What did I do!?❞ Madison's voice cracked as she heard him unbuckling his belt. The slap of the leather exiting each belt loop was deafening as she lifted off of her hands, immediately feeling the splinters in her palms.

❝You know damn well what you did, you little harlot!❞ He folded his belt, gripping the buckle tightly as he swung. The crack of the leather strip hitting her back left Madison sobbing out in pain. ❝You just couldn't keep your legs closed, now you have older men lusting for you.❞ As Edwin spoke, Madison leaned forward, hands pressed flat against the hardwood floors. Her nails scratched against the wood as the second lash came.

❝I didn't!❞ Madison knew she didn't do anything of the sort. She'd never had sex. The most she had done was kiss a boy. Nico had been her first kiss, Jackson...her most recent. Whatever her father thought he knew was wrong. ❝I didn't do anything!❞ Her voice tore from her throat as she tried to tell him he wasn't right. A third hit. She could feel the welts forming already as her shirt rubbed against the sensitive skin. He hit her again, making her cry out as the first few tears hit the floor between her hands. ❝I'm sorry!❞ He hit her a fourth time, moving lower down her back.

Each hit was precise, landing just below the previous one.  No amount of crying or pleading was going to stop Madison's father from finishing his beating. By the seventh hit, Madison had quieted, only letting out small whimpers as he kept going, working down her back. He was barely reaching the lower portion of her shoulder blades now. With every new hit, she fell deeper and deeper into her mind. Her brain went from overworking itself trying to figure out what she did wrong, to giving up on that and trying to preserve her mental health and dull the pain.

She thought of the first time she kissed Nico, to the day she started seeing Jackson. Jackson, the older brother of her best friend, Brooklyn. Jackson was also the only person outside of their family that knew what happened behind closed doors. It was after Nico had graduated that she and Jackson had really started hanging out more. He was a senior at her high school and planned on enlisting in the military after he graduated. That was until he saw the bruises on her arms. They had been light green, nearly healed and hidden on the underside of her upper arm.

Her father liked to grab her arms a lot. He used them as leverage to yank her around and get her where he wanted her, whether it be on her knees to kneel on rice or to take hits from his belt. What Madison hadn't known was that Jackson knew what bruises left from fingers looked like, he also knew that the small scars that crossed her back vertically weren't from some accident at school during cheer practice. Jackson had worked at Madison until she caved and admitted to the things her father did, the beatings, the arranged marriages for her and her sister.

When she saw the disgust in his eyes switch to rage, she made him promise not to do anything. That promise had been the catalyst for many more. Jackson vowed to get her out of there as soon as she turned eighteen. He promised to help her move as far away as she wanted. They talked about the west coast, somewhere big where she could go to college for whatever she wanted. He promised her that as long as he was around, her father would never hurt her a day beyond her eighteenth birthday. He knew she didn't want to marry Nico. And despite the kisses, the intimate moments together, Jackson knew that Madison didn't love him.

The last lash hit just above the waistband to her pants. Her father was panting heavily, and Madison was trembling as she fought to keep herself held up. There were no words exchanged, only the sound of her fathers boots against her floor as he left her room. Waiting a few moments, she lifted onto shaky legs. Swaying briefly, she shut her door, locked it and let the first heavy sob rock her body. She muffled the noise with the palm of her hand against her lips. She pressed it hard enough to her mouth that her teeth dug into the soft inside lining of her lips.

With her butt against the door, she tried to gain control of her body and stop the sobs. It felt as though her back was on fire like she had laid on a bed of hot coals. With her breathing under enough control, she removed her shirt, noticing the small red spots that had started to gather on the fabric around her shoulder blades. Her father had broken skin with how hard he hit. A shower would hurt, but she needed to wash and cool the skin, take something for the pain and lay on her stomach for the rest of the night.

❝Two more years. It's only two more years.❞ Madison told herself with a shaky voice. He had to believe that she could make it that long.

 

> **_4/5/18_ **
> 
> _Once again, John came back, giving my parents time to consider his offer. I can’t help but notice the looks he gives me. It’s like every single time I look over at him, he turns and catches me. Like he knows I’m looking. I honestly don’t mind. I’d let him look at me all day if that was what he wanted._
> 
> _There’s a look in his eyes, one that gives me butterflies. That little smirk he has, hidden from my parents when they’re looking down at whatever he’s shown them. He knows how to hide things and that should scare me away. All it does is make me want to talk to him._
> 
> _It is embarrassing when dad snaps his fingers and makes me get them drinks, but I do it every time because it means I get to talk to John, even if it’s just me asking what he wants to drink._
> 
> _Apparently I did something wrong. Shocker (insert sarcasm here). Dad called me a harlot. Said I should learn to keep my legs closed so older men don’t go about lusting for me. Ha, as if. I’m sixteen. I’ve never had sex. I’ve been talking about it with Jackson but honestly I don’t even know if what we have is love. It’s a promise. He knows what dad does. He saw the bruises one time. I made him promise not to do anything._
> 
> _Speaking of Jackson, I can't even say we're in a relationship. Dad would kill me if he knew that I was even seeing Jackson. Now that I'm confident he hasn't found this journal I feel comfortable bringing him up. What I have with him is different, it's a secret that much is for sure. I think he knows that I don't love him. I love the idea of him, a man I'd be willing to be with for the rest of my life._
> 
> _He's comfort, he's loving, he's understanding. But he's not it for me. He's closer than Nico could be, but not close enough that I can say I love him in that manner. I don't even know how to begin to explain things between me and Jackson. Mutually beneficial?_
> 
> _But Jackson promised we’d get out of Hell County. Part of me wants to run, maybe to LA, or Portland. Another part of me wants to stay here. I still haven’t made that trip to the church. Maybe I’ll do that soon. Right now, my back still hurts. I think the welts will be gone by morning. Hope they are._


	8. Joseph

The water stung as it washed the cuts left by the belt. Madison could feel each wound as the water cascaded down her back. It left her trembling, fighting back the sobs of pain. This was the worst her father had been. There had been times before this, lashes from his belt that caused cuts on her back but this...this had been a new level. Madison had no idea that John had asked for her hand in marriage, nor that her father assumed his consistent dedication to get his approval was because Madison had slept with him. She had no idea that her father was taking his anger out on her.

He was on the verge of losing everything, and he saw Madison as a cause to that. His assumption toward her and John had led him to believe that had she just kept her legs closed, John might have given up on his fight to obtain their land. That would never be the case, but her father was grasping at straws. His desperate need to stay in control and blame anyone but himself resulted in anger when he saw the first signs of that control slipping. So he took to regain that power by beating Madison, the daughter who was ruining everything he had built. He thought if he could break her, that everything would return to how it was supposed to be.

Madison would never break. What her father didn't realize was that each beating, every infraction against her was only spurring her on. He was oblivious to what he was doing, how he was building her up and making her a stronger woman. Some might not be able to come back from something like this. There were times when the abused gave up. Some took their own lives, others caved to the will of their abuser. Madison took each hit and turned it around into the strength she would need to leave all of this behind. She would never fall at her father's hands, never submit to his maltreatment.

To prove that she remained tenacious, Madison finished her shower, dried her body and dressed in a dark shirt and a sweater. It was April, the beginning of spring, but the nights were still cold. Likewise, the hood could be used to help blend her into the crowd. Drawing her curtain, Madison slowly opened her window, trying to keep as quiet as possible. It wasn't abnormal for her to open her window. But the freshness of her beating had her wanting to remain as inconspicuous as possible.

This wouldn't be the first time she crawled out of her window to sneak away. This was how she managed to spend most of her time with Jackson, and even with Nico. Her father wanted her to be with Nico, but he refused to let her go anywhere with him that wasn't within her father's view. It was constricting and left her feeling claustrophobic. The freedom that sneaking away brought was like a breath of fresh air.

Both of her feet hit the ground with a soft thump. Madison knew just where to land and how to get down from the roof that overlooked the front yard. She was far enough away from her parent's bedroom that she wasn't worried about them hearing her. They had no dogs to bark and alert anyone either. Madison was free to come and go as she pleased, as long as she remained quiet.

Knowing she wasn't going to make it to the Seed's church in time, Madison text the only person she knew would come and help her, without judgment. Jackson.

_ ❛I need a ride somewhere. No questions.❜ _

_ ❛One question.❜ _

_ ❛What?❜ _

_ ❛How far?❜ _

_ ❛Ten minutes drive. Too far to walk.❜ _

_ ❛Where?❜ _

_ ❛You said one question❜ _

_ ❛I need to know where I'm going, love.❜ _

_ ❛The Seed Church.❜ _

_ ❛Be there in five.❜ _

Madison was relieved that Jackson was still willing to drive her out there. She told him because she trusted him and that trust had proven to be well placed. Like he said, he had shown up in five minutes, parking down the street as to not raise suspicion. Madison climbed into his truck and sat with her body turned. Jackson's lips parted, and Madison shook her head. He remained silent, her objection to him talking answer enough. She had been beaten again.

As he pulled up just off the main road to the compound, Jackson killed the engine and looked over at Madison.

❝Maddy,❞ He spoke softly. ❝How long do you expect me to remain quiet about that?❞

❝Until I'm eighteen and we leave this hell hole.❞ Madison opened the passenger door and swung her legs out of the truck.

❝Do you want me to wait here for you?❞ Madison's shoes crunched against the loose gravel as Jackson changed the subject.

❝No, I don't know how long his sermon's last.❞ A smile crept across Jackson's lips at her answer.

❝Never expected you to turn to religion after everything he's done.❞ Jackson was speaking of her father of course.

❝Neither did I.❞ Madison closed the door to Jackson's truck and shoved her hands into the front pocket of her hoodie. Her phone vibrated against her palms just moments later.

_❛Text me when you need a ride home.❜_ Madison was so thankful to Jackson. Sometimes she felt he deserved better than her, someone who actually loved him, not just the idea of him. He had a loving and kind heart that she would inevitably end up breaking. It would either come to fruition if her father managed to break her and she married Nico, or once they left this place and she found someone she truly loved. Then again, maybe she would be the one who ended up broken-hearted when he found a woman capable of giving her everything she couldn't.

_❛Will do. Thanks.❜_ Madison kept the reply short and sweet as she made her way to the large church doors. One person was standing outside, a gatekeeper of sorts.

❝Are you here to attend the Father's sermon?❞ The man asked calmly, and with a tone that made Madison feel welcomed instantly. She couldn't find her voice yet, afraid it would betray her and show the pain she still felt. Her shirt was rubbing against the welts that remained, scratching at the cuts and angering them further. So Madison nodded her head, and the door was opened to her. As it did, a voice hit her like a wave of cleansing water, relaxing her tense muscles rapidly.

At the end of the walkway skirted by pews stood a man dressed cleanly and ranting as devotedly as her father did. His voice ebbed and flowed in all the right spots, accentuating his words. Though he acknowledged her arrival, he didn't let it interrupt him for even a second. Though he spoke many of the same words her father had, it felt so much different coming from him. There was no threat to his voice, no tick of anger in his jaw. There was something her father was severely lacking. Love. Joseph spoke his words like each one was handpicked and loved before they formed on his lips.

It was captivating.

 

** Joseph **

He'd seen her walk in halfway through his sermon, shoulders slumped and face hidden by her hood. She wasn't allowed to be here. It warmed his heart that she did what she could to show up, and Joseph made a mental note to catch her before she slipped away. The girl sitting in the back pew was a girl looking for acceptance and love, and she would find it here. He would make sure of it.

When the last word was spoken, Joseph watched for the figure hidden by a black hood to stand. Instead, she remained seated, her head bowed as if she were praying. Her shoulders trembled ever so slightly, her dark clothing a stark contrast to the white walls of his church. That was what allowed him to see the slightest of movements. Turning to one of his children, a more devoted follower, he whispered something to them before approaching the back pew.

❝You're hurting, child.❞ He spoke to her calmly, but with a statement that had her head lifting with a start. Her honey-hued eyes gazed up at him, reddened by the silent tears that carved hot paths down her cheeks. She was but a child, and not in the sense that he was accepting her as a follower, as a part of his flock. No, she was young, beaten and afraid. He could see it in her eyes, the want for more from life than the meaningless path she had been given. He read her like an open book despite her attempts to hide it from him.

She lifted her hand to her face, using the sleeve of her sweater to try and dry her tears, hastily attempting to remove them before he noticed. But he had, long before he approached her.

❝I'm fine.❞ She lied, and Joseph felt the pain in her voice. This was no emotional pain as he has initially thought.

❝Your pain has not escaped my sight. Come, let me help you.❞ Joseph offered his hand, waiting for the girl to accept his offer of help.

 

** Madison **

Madison hadn't expected his sermon to bring forth all the emotions she had kept bottled up. So behind the slew of followers, she let her tears fall silently. She cried from the emotional anguish her father caused, the physical pain he bestowed as if it were some sort of gift she should openly accept and thank him for. She cried because even sitting in the back of the church with no interaction, Madison felt more love from this stranger than she had felt from her father in the last seven years.

What Madison hadn't expected was for the man preaching to come to her once the church emptied. She thought she hid herself well, but she had been so caught up in trying to regain composure that she failed to notice that the church had in fact emptied. Now Joseph was offering his hand to her, telling her that he could help and she trusted him. Laying her hand on top of his outstretched palm, Madison stood, using her other hand to brush away the few tears that still trickled down to her chin.

Madison knew better than to trust a stranger. She also knew the rumors spread about this man, and she had seen first hand now that some of them were true. He was zealous, devoted almost to a fault. His energy didn't scream crazy to her. What it did tell her was that he believed, firmly, everything he said. Was that really all it took to make a person crazy? 

❝I saw a woman with hair like fire and a spirit to match in our future. She guided the hand that brought forth the collapse, changed their hand.❞ Madison heard his words but didn't understand them. They had seemed to come out of nowhere. ❝She had a heart warm enough to accept the worst in people, but heavy enough to know when to bring change to them.❞ Joseph kept talking as they walked. They were out of the church and heading toward the lake.

❝What is your name?❞ Joseph hadn't looked at her yet, his eyes hidden by yellow tinted glasses focused on the lake ahead of them.

❝Madison,❞ saying her name brought out that rawness in her throat. She had screamed at her father so loud she was still feeling the consequences of it.

❝Madison.❞ Joseph repeated her name, letting the syllables roll off his tongue languidly. ❝You came here with a purpose tonight, what might that purpose be?❞ His curiosity was intrusive but justly placed. 

❝I...❞ Madison wasn't even sure how to phrase what she was trying to say. ❝I didn't want to believe the rumors. I wanted to see for myself.❞

❝Did you find the rumors to be true? Did you see what you wanted to see?❞ Joseph stopped at the water's edge. As Madison paused beside him, she heard more footsteps approaching from behind. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a man dressed identically to the one that had let her into the church. The cross adorning the front of his shirt caught her eye. There was a silent exchange between Joseph and the other man before once again she was left alone with him.

❝Behind every rumor, there is a hint of truth. What I found wasn't that the rumors were true, but that they were twisted viewpoints manipulated by fear and misunderstandings. Just as I assumed they would be.❞ Madison let her eyes fall on the lake, the glow of the moon rippling across the water's surface.

❝And what might those misunderstandings be?❞ Was he really asking her that? Madison turned her attention on him then. Joseph stepped into the water, letting it lap lightly at his shins and then his thighs. In his hand was a bundle of white flowers given to him by the man who had approached them just moments prior. He dipped them into the water, swirling them gently and letting a soft green dust dance in the water around him.

❝That you are nothing but a crazy man, spouting lies and fallacies.❞ Madison looked up at him, finding him staring straight back at her. He lifted a hand and beckoned her into the water. If he was unafraid of the flowers and the shimmer of pollen left behind in the water, then she had no reason to fear it either, right?

❝What did you find instead?❞ Madison hesitated then, stopping when the water hit her knees. ❝It's okay. There is nothing to be afraid of.❞ Joseph assured her, but her fight or flight response was kicking in. She knew she should run, get out of there and text Jackson to come pick her up. Instead, she stepped deeper into the water. ❝That's it.❞ She was close enough now that his hand rested on her shoulder.

❝I found a man devoted to his beliefs, a family with a place to call home. I found warmth and acceptance where I expected to find none.❞ Madison blurted out the words, unsure as to why she was so honest and open with him.

❝Remove your sweater; let the water comfort you.❞ Joseph moved the flowers through the water again as Madison gripped the lower hem of her hoodie. As she lifted up, she hissed out in pain. The scratch of her shirt against the welts reawakened the injuries. ❝It's going to be okay.❞ Joseph spoke with assurance again, urging her to remove the hoodie completely. When she did, he took it from her hands gently to drape it on a low hanging branch.

❝What are those?❞ Madison asked with hesitance.

❝We call them Bliss flowers.❞ Joseph took one of her hands in his, pulling her closer toward him and deeper into the water tinted green. The closer she got the more she noticed that the pollen wasn't just in the water, but floating above it. The sweet smell had her eyelids growing heavy with content. It was as if that scent alone was enough to erase all of her troubles. With the water up to her waist now, she watched Joseph with awe.

❝What do they do?❞ Madison let her fingers dance through the bliss infused water, watching the color stick to her fingers as a haze started to form in her vision. Locked in the back of her mind, she was panicking. He was drugging her, leaving her open to whatever he might want to do. On the outside, she was relaxed and without alarm.

❝Many things. Right now, they will heal.❞ Joseph made a full arch with his arm, depositing the flowers into the water around her. When the last flower dropped from his hand, he cupped the back of her neck, purposefully avoiding anything below the collar of her shirt. His other hand was placed on her chest. ❝Emotionally, physically,❞ He started to lean her back. ❝The Bliss is meant to help, not hinder, nor hurt.❞ Madison resisted him at first until the first welt was touched by the water. She felt the pain ease away, then let Joseph lean her back until she was floating on her back.

Looking up at the stars, they started to dance. They swayed and blinked out of sight only to come back larger and closer. A smile slowly crept onto Madison's lips as relaxation washed over her with each lap of the water against her skin.

❝I don't believe in God.❞ Madison spoke abruptly. From beside her, Joseph cupped one hand behind her head and helped her stand again. ❝I'm sorry.❞ Her eyes went wide with terror. She had just said she didn't believe in what he was so devoted toward.

❝I was in your place once before. I didn't believe in him either. Not until he spoke to me.❞ There was no anger in Joseph's voice. Madison relaxed again, noticing the lack of pain. Did the Bliss flowers really do that, or was she just so doped up that she didn't notice? 

❝I don't believe that he'd let something like this happen to us.❞ Again, Madison spoke too openly, revealing that she wasn't the only one suffering at her father's hand. It was her and Calista. Scott and Daniel had the same punishments, but they weren't home as much anymore, they weren't scheduled to be wrapped up and given like a gift, an object, to another person.

❝This is your trial, child. When you have completed it, you'll find yourself where you are meant to be.❞ Joseph cupped her face, just under her cheeks along her jaw. He must have seen the confusion on her face, most likely from her brows as they pinched together. ❝You'll understand, and when the time is right, he'll let you see. Until then, you'll remain strong and endure.❞ Well, that didn't make her feel any better.

❝I...enjoyed your sermon tonight.❞ Why was it that she could say what she didn't want to, but not what she actually wanted to? Madison frowned, finding it difficult to focus on what was wrong with that sentence. The smile on Joseph's face had her forgetting that she was mad at herself.

❝Thank you, I do hope you enjoyed it enough to attend another, my child.❞ Attend another? Sobriety hit Madison like a freight train.

❝I...I wasn't even supposed to be here tonight. I don't think I can get away for another.❞ She might have felt clear in the head, but her words still kept coming out wrong.

❝If you truly wish to attend another, you will find a way.❞ Joseph grabbed her hoodie, holding it out for her. Madison took it with a timid thank you, pulling it on over her head as they walked to shore. Joseph walked with her to the end of the road leading into his compound. ❝You'll make it through this test, and you'll come out stronger because of it. I've seen it, and I know you can see it too.❞ Joseph spoke with such powerful confidence that Madison trembled slightly against his hand that was still placed on the small of her back.

The sound of a truck caught her attention. Looking toward the street, Madison noticed Jackson pulling up.  A smile took to her lips as she saw Jackson in the driver's seat. Joseph stepped back, his hand falling away from her. 

❝Good night, Madison.❞ Joseph's words had her turning around to look at him.

❝Good night, Joseph. And thank you.❞ Madison meant that. His acceptance of her, his want to have her return and his help to ease her pain had her wanting to return so badly. Turning away from him, she grabbed the handle to Jackson's truck door. Her eyes went wide as she realized she never text Jackson to come back. Turning around quickly, she found Joseph with his back to her, already stepping through the gate. Madison wasn't about to shout to him, and instead flipped through her texts as she settled into the passenger seat.

In her messages to Jackson, she saw a single word sent to him. _Ready_. She never wrote that, and according to the timestamp it was sent over ten minutes ago. Narrowing her eyes, she tried to think of when she could have even text him that.

❝Did you enjoy yourself? Because you're getting my seat wet.❞ Jackson teased. Madison let out a startled squeak.

❝I'm so sorry!❞ There was a moment of panic, making her shift while trying to pull her sweater down over her butt, so it absorbed some of the wetness.

❝Maddy, chill. It's not like I haven't let you and Brook sit in here after a day at the lake.❞ Jackson couldn't contain the chuckle that followed his words. Oh...that was true. They spent many summers heading to and from the lake in this truck.

The drive remained silent until once again, Jackson parked his truck down the street from Madison's home. Leaning across the bench, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. It was her silent thanks to him before she slipped out of his truck and closed the door.

❝Take it easy okay?❞ Jackson leaned out of his window as she walked around the front of the truck.

❝Yeah.❞ Madison smiled at him before starting down her driveway. She heard his truck begin driving down the street, away from her until finally, the distance swallowed the sound. Taking a deep breath, she climbed onto the porch railing and then used the tree to help get her up and onto the roof. Climbing back in her window was the easy part. Getting changed into a pair of pajamas, she then tumbled onto her bed and exhaled deeply, looking up at her ceiling. She remembered how the stars had danced in her vision, how they grew and shrank before reappearing somewhere else.

Clarity began to widen her eyes as they jumped from spot to spot on her ceiling. The sound of water lapping at her side, the sudden absence of Josephs hand on her back. Then the sound of water shifting around her and him returning to her other side. Madison jolted into a sitting position, yanking her phone from her nightstand. She had no lock on it other than the button, which meant he had access to it. He must have sent the text as she was spacing out and admiring the spots freckling her vision!

Blinking away the shock in her eyes, Madison flopped back over, exhaustion suddenly hitting her. With suddenly sluggish movements, she set her phone back on her nightstand and rolled over, onto her stomach. She was still thinking about the welts, oblivious that she had been lying on her back without a pinprick of pain just moments ago. Even so, she let her head rest on her pillow as she started to drift. Every aspect of the night began to play on repeat in her head as her eyelids grew heavy. Everything about Joseph and his church was enticing. His acceptance and warmth most of all.

Maybe leaving Hell County wasn't in her future. Perhaps just relocating was. Maybe there was a reason for her to start calling it Hope county again.

 

> **_4/11/18_ **
> 
> _ I really don’t know what to do. I managed to sneak away the other night. I haven't written much because I'm still slightly shocked by the turn of events. _
> 
> _ It turns out that Joseph holds his sermons both morning and night. Hes passionate, he’s just as devoted as dad, but he’s kind. He noticed me right away. I still can’t forget that...acceptance.  I’m not too sure about leaving anymore. Not Hell Hope County at least. I’ll be leaving home, maybe even sooner than expected. I’m really thinking about joining Eden’s Gate… _


	9. Jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter took so long to get to you guys!  
> I was struggling with how and where to end it and hopefully, I chose the right path.

Madison was already perched in her window, music playing through the speaker on her dresser as she chewed at her lip in thought. The wounds on her back had healed quickly, the welts long gone and the cuts nearly invisible unless you knew where to look. Whatever those bliss flowers did, they were definitely healers like Joseph had stated.

Speaking of Joseph, it was his book she was reading today. In her hand was a white hardback copy of his scripture, the front cover embossed with the same cross she had seen on the front of his follower's shirts a week ago. She'd thumbed through the first quarter of the book since it had shown up on her windowsill four nights ago. Of course, with her father's strict Christian views, Joseph's book sat beside her secret journal in her bag when she wasn't actively reading it.

Madison couldn't risk him finding that book in her possession. If she thought her last beating had been severe, she could only imagine how terrible it would be if he knew what she was doing. Even now as she sat in her window, she felt that pull toward the church. She wanted to go back, attend another sermon. Madison wanted to feel that acceptance, that love that she hadn't felt from her own family in a long time. Madison knew that her siblings loved her, but that didn't have them stopping her father from whipping her with a belt. They just closed their doors and covered their ears so they wouldn't face the same fate for interrupting.

With a heavy sigh, Madison leaned her head back until it bumped against the window frame. Her head was turned out toward the driveway, watching the vehicles drive by and continue down the street toward Fall's End. With her eyes cast away, Madison slowly shut Joseph's scripture and set it to the side at the foot of her bed. It was for just a moment that she turned her attention away from the driveway. During that moment, the sound of tires against gravel hit her ears, making her head turn abruptly. The sight of a familiar car had her stomach twisting with anticipation. Anticipation that was quelled as quickly as it had come.

❝Don't go near that door, Madison!❞ She heard her father's voice from downstairs, his boots stomping from what she knew was the kitchen to the foyer. ❝Stay in your room, or we'll be talking later!❞ By talking he meant whipping her with his belt again. Maybe he'd even take it a step further and have her kneeling on rice at the same time. A disgusted look crossed her face as she grabbed Joseph's book again, opening it to prop it up against her knee again.

The sound of John's car door closing had her looking down to find him staring up at her. The smile on his lips melted the anger she felt toward her father and brought her a small grin of her own. It was short lived as she heard the front door open and her father's hate-filled voice fill the silence.

❝Mr. Seed. I'm going to have to ask you to get off my property. We're done dealing with your offers.❞ John stopped, just barely still in Madison's view. He was still trying to buy the property? Was that even a question she needed to ask? John had come by on various occasions of course he was still trying to buy their land. He'd bought up just about every property around them. Her father was the last, and apparently, the hardest to obtain.

❝What a shame.❞ Those blue eyes were looking up at Madison, making her skin freckle with goosebumps. When he looked away, she took that moment to slip away from his view, shutting her window and closing the curtain. That look alone could cause her to need a cold shower. If he could make her trembled with a look alone, Madison knew he would kill her if ever they had the chance to kiss. That was a fantasy of course, but the thought was there, and it nearly destroyed her.

 

**John**

Looking away from Madison's window, John locked gazes with Mr. McAlister. Today was different. There was no invitation to sit inside, no offer of tea, no pleasantries. Instead, they stood outside with the cowardly male taking up the higher ground by standing on the front porch. John was at the bottom of the stairs, surely looking inferior to the man so desperate for control and power.

❝I'm merely delivering the new offer, with an amended price.❞ John held out an unsealed envelope, watching Edwin look at it like it was some sort of venomous snake. He waited and would continue to wait for Edwin to take the envelope and read the adjustments. As the paper switched hands, John watched the other mans face for a reaction, and he got exactly what he wanted.

❝This is several hundred thousand less!❞ Edwin declared indignantly. Much to his dismay, John started to laugh while climbing the steps to be on Edwin's level.

❝I told you, each day the offer would drop. You have until it hits zero to sell your property before I rip it out from under you.❞ John spoke the words with promise. ❝I assume you've begun preparations to inform Madison's partner that he will no longer be the one to marry her, am I right?❞ John smiled, his eyes darkening as he pushed the man even further. 

❝Get off my property.❞ Edwin hissed, forcing the envelope back at John, slapping it against his chest. Looking down at Edwin's hand pinning his most recent offer to his chest, John slowly gazed up at the man. One click of his tongue later and he was backing away, slowly descending the stairs. 

❝What a shame. I'd really hate to pull everything you worked for, right out from underneath you.❞ John laughed. ❝Oh who am I kidding, I'd love to do just that.❞ During the last visit, John had decided he wasn't going to play nice, he wasn't going to hold back. This was him hinting at that, warning the man in front of him of just that. ❝Do tell Madison I said hello and I missed having her tea today.❞ John turned on his heels and made his way back to his car, knowing he'd gotten even deeper under the man's skin.

 

**Madison**

❝What did I tell you!?❞ Madison turned around in shock as her father's voice rang out. She had been in the process of opening her window again. She could have left it open, but despite all the shit her father put her through, she still knew that any conversation about selling his land was a touchy one. So she gave him the respect of keeping that conversation private. She didn't want to hear about that herself. Thinking about losing the farm, maybe even the house was a scary thought that she'd rather ignore.

❝About what?❞ Madison saw him going for his belt buckle again. Her eyes zeroed in on his hands, watched as he went to pull his belt from his pants. Instinct and self-preservation kicked in. Reaching for her book bag, she grabbed the strap and tossed it over her shoulder. The journal and Joseph's scripture hit her back as she swung the bag over her shoulder and hooked her arms through the straps.

❝Madison!❞ Her father bellowed as she climbed out of her window. Madison knew that running like this would have her father finding a way to secure her window, keeping her from escaping like this again. She couldn't find it in her to care. If it meant getting away from him and his lashing, then she would deal with the outcome later. She was in the right here, right now mentality. ❝Get your ass back in this house!❞ Madison turned to look over her shoulder at her father, lifted her hand, and flipped him off.

When he pushed away from her windowsill, she jumped down in her usual location and bolted for the trees. Heading down the driveway would be too obvious and the first place that her father would go looking. Once she started running, she didn't stop until she was sure she was deep enough in the woods surrounding her house to take a break.

_ ❛Need you.❜  _ Madison typed the text with haste, sending it to Jackson.

_ ❛Where?❜ _

_ ❛Woods around home. Dad's pissed. Ran.❜ _

_ ❛Call me.❜ _

Madison thought about it, but she could hear her father yelling in the distance.   _ ❛Will in moment.❜ _ She was skipping words to keep the messages short and easy to send, knowing Jackson would be able to understand them easily enough. The texts stopped there as Jackson waited for her to call. As soon as she heard the roar of her father's truck engine, she dialed Jackson's number.

❝Are you okay?❞ Were the first words out of Jackson's mouth as he answered the phone.

❝Yeah, yeah I'm fine. He's pissed, and I don't know why.❞ Madison was moving, the rustle of her body pushing at the underbrush catching on the microphone.

❝You're still moving?❞ Jackson asked carefully, the jingle of his keys in the background telling Madison he was on his way. ❝Maddy?❞

❝Yeah, sorry, yeah. I'm still moving. I need to get away from home. He's in the truck somewhere, probably thinks I ran down the street to Parker's.❞ Madison admitted. She felt terrible because Parker was never like by her father. He saw her best friend as a sinner and a bad influence. Parker was a typical teenager with the desire to express herself however she wanted. That happened to be with colorfully dyed hair, piercings, and a few tattoos.

❝Can you meet me at the Grill Streak?❞ Madison heard the front door close behind Jackson, then his truck door open.

❝I...Maybe? I can try.❞ The Grill Streak wasn't too far from her home, but she was worried about going out into the open on the streets. What happened if her dad drove by?

❝It's going to be okay. I'll pick you up, and you can stay with me tonight.❞ Jackson tried to reassure her that things would be alright. His truck door closed and the engine purred to life in the background.

❝Okay. I'll be there in a while.❞ She was on foot, he had a vehicle. Madisons trip was going to be longer. ❝Order me a burger?❞ Madison gave a watery laugh.

❝No pickles, no onions?❞ Jackson teased, making Madison hiccup a silent sob.

❝Yeah,❞ Madison nodded her head even though Jackson couldn't see the action.

❝You got it.❞ The sound of tires stirring up gravel sent relief washing over Madison. He was on his way. ❝Maddy?❞

❝Yeah?❞ The tone of Jackson's voice concerned Madison.

❝Be careful. You make it to the Grill Streak, got it?❞ Another hiccuped sob shook Madison's shoulders. The hand not holding her phone covered her mouth to keep her from making any noise.

❝Got it.❞ Madison hung up her phone to preserve battery life and started through the woods, making her way in the direction of the Grill Streak.

When she arrived, she saw Jackson's truck. The road was barren aside of one lone car driving by. It wasn't her fathers truck, so she crossed the street and dropped her bag off in the bed of Jackson's truck before heading into the diner.  Jackson saw her before she saw him, whistling to draw her attention to the booth at the back. Letting out a long-held breath, Madison breathed a sigh of relief and made her way to the booth. She didn't sit across from him and instead sat right beside him. 

 

**Jackson**

❝Hey,❞ Jackson hummed softly as his arm wrapped around her shoulders. He pulled her to his side while popping a fry into his mouth. ❝Eat, we'll talk about things when we get back to my place.❞

Madison looked at the food Jackson ordered and reached for the water first. ❝Is everyone home?❞ She questioned timidly.

❝No, Brook is at Eva’s place. Sophie and Logan finally moved into that apartment across the county. Mom and Dad are celebrating their honeymoon.❞ Jackson popped another fry into his mouth.

❝And you're home alone during all this?❞ Madison took a sip of her water before setting the glass down.

❝Mhm,❞ Jackson grunted, tapping her shoulder lightly. ❝Eat, or we'll get a to-go box. We shouldn't stay here long if your dad is on a rampage to find you.❞ He was right, which had Madison biting into her burger and eating half of it before deciding that she was full. The rest was put into a box.

❝So, start at the beginning. And I don't mean today. I mean last week.❞ Jackson spoke as soon as they were in the truck, windows rolled up and music muted.

❝I don't know what happened last week. Dad was pissed about something, called me a harlot and accused me of sleeping around.❞ Madison admitted. ❝He beat me with his belt again, from shoulder to waist this time.❞ Jackson hissed beside her.

❝Should have called the cops when I had the chance.❞ Jackson seethed under his breath.

❝And then what? Calista and I get put in foster care, possibly separated, all because mom won't be able to keep us. She allowed this shit to happen. To them that gross negligence.❞ Madison barked, her tone turning sharp.

❝Madd-❞

❝No! There is no calling the cops! No doing anything about this Jackson. I have two more years before I can put this all behind me.❞ Madison huffed as she pulled her knees up to her chest, her feet resting on the seat. Jackson pulled into his driveway and hit the breaks hard enough that Madison's feet shot down and hit the floorboard, her hands slamming against the dashboard. ❝Jackson!❞ She looked over at him to find his face contorted with anger.

❝What happens when he gets even more pissed? You've run away from him now. What if he doesn't stop? What if he sends you into a state of shock, or worse!? What if he kills you, Maddy? Then what? There will be no two years later to worry about, there will be no leaving this hell.❞ Jackson started off angry, yelling at her even. By the time he was done talking, his voice was soft, and his hands were cupping her cheeks. His thumbs brushed away the tears that had started trailing down her cheeks.

❝I've bitten my tongue so far, but last week...❞ Jackson had to pause and take a deep breath before continuing. ❝After I dropped you off at that church, I nearly went back to your place. I saw how you were sitting, and I knew he did it again.❞ Jackson lifted her chin, so she was looking at him instead of the seat. ❝I would have killed him if I saw what he had done.❞ Jackson's green eyes bore into her, straight to her core. More tears spilled over and down her cheeks. ❝God Maddy. I can't just sit down and watch this happen.❞

❝You have to. Or I won't be here.❞ Madison trembled as Jackson unbuckled her seatbelt and tugged her across the bench seat. He hugged her tightly, letting her bury her face in the crook of his neck. He could feel her hot tears against his skin.

❝But you'd be alive, you would be taken care of. You wouldn't be arranged to marry Nico, you could go to college, get a job, live the life you want. Isn't that what you want?❞ Jackson whispered against the top of her head.

❝Yes, but not by myself. I won't have Calista, Daniel or Scott. I won't have Brook or Parker. I won't have you.❞ Madison pulled back to look at him. ❝We made each other a promise that we would leave Hope County together. I want that. I don't want to grow up in foster care, where some families only do it for the money. I'd rather deal with what I have for the remaining two years.❞ Jackson looked her in the eye, trying to judge what she was thinking.

❝Please, just trust me? He'll hurt me, try to break me, but he won't kill me. Sure, he wants to get rid of me, but killing me would sacrifice everything he's done up to this point. He'd lose his wife, his land, his house. Everything. All it would take is a little bit of searching.❞ Madison was hinting at her journal, though it meant nothing to Jackson. If her father were to kill her, that journal in her bag would have enough evidence of his abuse that he would be the first suspect.

The worst part about this was that Jackson couldn't deny that logic. Her father was a very materialistic man, doting on his properties more than his children. All Jackson could do was sigh in defeat for now. Eventually, he'd bring this up again, but the pain that was still fresh in Madison's eyes stopped him from continuing. She needed a break, and he would help her with that.

❝Okay. Let's go inside.❞ Jackson took hold of her hand before opening his door and scooting out of the truck. Madison scooted across the bench seat until she was able to drop out of the vehicle. Jackson caught her by the waist and lowered her down until her feet touched the gravel.

 

**Madison**

This was the second time that Jackson had come to her without a hint of hesitation. This action, this reaction was why she trusted him with everything. He was the only one that Madison spoke to about any of this. Even Calista, her own twin, knew very little about the things she did. A prime example was her trip to the church a week ago. No one but Jackson knew about that. He was also the only person she was able to sit next to in complete silence and enjoy it.

They were going on the second hour of nothing but the sound of the other breathing. Madison was sitting with her back against Jackson's chest, his legs on either side of her hips. He had one arm wrapped around her shoulders, across the front of her body. She drew small invisible circles with her fingers, and she let her mind wander over everything that had happened in the last month.

❝Why would he think I'm sleeping with anyone? Especially older men?❞ Madison broke the silence and felt Jackson jolt behind her. She had startled him. ❝Sorry.❞

❝No, it's okay. I just wasn't expecting a break in the silence.❞ Jackson chuckled softly. Madison pulled away, turning her body, so she was kneeling between his legs, facing him. His face was contorted with a mixture of shock and confusion.

❝Why though?❞ Madison blinked, wanting Jackson to answer, and maybe give her some sort of clarity on the situation. ❝I've never had sex with anyone. He doesn't know about you. So why would he think that?❞ Her gaze dropped, staring at the space between her and Jackson. Her fingers picked at his bedsheet, pulling at the fabric lightly.

❝I...don't have an answer for you, baby. I don't know why he would even think that.❞ Jackson took her chin between his thumb and index finger, lifting her head. Her eyes stayed downcast, her lower lip worried between her teeth. Jackson pulled at her lip with his thumb, freeing it from her teeth.

❝Am I a harlot?❞ Madison lifted her eyes finally. Jackson took that moment to press his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

❝No, not even in the slightest.❞ As he spoke, Jackson's lips ghosted against hers, his breath warm and inviting. Madison lifted off the heels of her feet and shifted her knees until she was straddling his lap, her arms now wrapped around his shoulders.

❝Are you sure?❞ There was trepidation in her voice that had Jackson wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her against his chest.

❝Positive.❞ Jackson pressed a kiss to her pulse point on her neck, urging her chin to lift and allow him more room. He trailed a line of kisses from her neck down to the top of her sternum. Madison released a shaky breath while Jackson's hands moved down her sides and gripped her hips. She felt his thumbs, blunt against the grove by her thighs. Feeling the tight hold he had on her, Madison rolled her hips once before his entire body tensed.

❝Maddy,❞ Jackson's voice warned. ❝Are you sure you want that?❞ He held her still, knowing that her answer would change everything. Madison knew that as well. Spending the night with Jackson was already a sin in her father's eyes. But to sleep with him, out of wedlock, without the intention of making a child. It would be blasphemy in his eyes. Madison couldn't find it in her to care about what he thought. Maybe that was what this was all about. Her relationship with Jackson was not traditional.

She loved the idea of him, the thought of a man to hold her and make her forget about everything else in the world, even if it was only for a few moments. Jackson provided that in the silence they shared comfortably. He offered that chance to let go and just...be. Even now, with the way he was looking up at her, waiting for her response, he had her forgetting that she was hiding from her father.

❝I'm sure.❞ Madison needed to forget about her father. She needed to forget about her mother that just let her father beat her and her siblings. She needed to forget about Daniel and Scott who did nothing as she and Calista screamed in pain. She needed to forget about Calista who was so easily swayed by her fathers fear tactics. Madison needed to live in the right here, the right now.

With her affirmation, Jackson hooked one arm back around her waist. He rolled their position, so her back was on the bed, and he was supporting himself above her; his hips nestled between her legs comfortably. Madison was going to give herself to Jackson, let him take the one thing from her that her father swore no one but Nico would get.

 

> **_4/12/18_ **
> 
> _ John came back again today. The visit was outside this time and I wasn’t allowed to answer the door. Dad promised a meeting between us later if I so much as stepped near the front door. I don’t know what  _ that’s _ about. _
> 
> _ Dad thinks he has some sort of control over me. He’s oblivious to everything I do. He has no idea that Jackson and I are dating, no idea that I own a copy of Joseph’s scripture. _
> 
> _ He has no idea that I slept with Jackson tonight either. He doesn’t even know where I am. I don’t think I did it because I love Jackson, it’s not him I think about when I close my eyes. So truly, that’s not love right? I think I did it to prove to myself that dad has no control over me. Isn’t that why I do everything that I do?  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that have made it this far, Thank you so much!  
> I love the comments and the support you guys have given.  
> It keeps my motivation to keep posting chapters high.  
> I love you all!


	10. Plans

 

> **_4/26/18_ **
> 
> _It’s been two months since John first showed up at our doorstep. Every time he shows up dad beats me like it’s my fault he keeps coming over. Thankfully cheer squad isn’t meeting for a week so I can come up with some excuse for the massive bruise on my side from where he kicked me in the ribs. It's still hard to breathe. I don't know if that's from the bruise or if he might have broken something._
> 
> _God, the more he tries to control me, the more I’m going to fight, and the more I just want to run._
> 
> _I felt more accepted and loved in that brief meeting with Joseph than I have the last seven years of my life. Maybe I’ll go out for my run and just...go_ missing _. Joseph had said they’d welcome me there. Would they embrace a runaway though? I’d just have to stay hidden so my parents can’t find me. It would be easy, convenient._
> 
> _I don’t know if I could leave Cali though. Dad has his sights set on her now. Talks about how she “is to marry Luke.” I call bullshit. Arranged marriage isn’t an everyday thing anymore. And the fact that both sides of the story want to take part in it? Fuck that. What happened to free will? Did it never exist in this fucked up county?_
> 
> _Dad thinks in two years Nico and I will be happily married, popping out babies. Fuck that too. I have a future that’s more important than being pregnant all the time. I am more important than being a live-in baby maker._
> 
> _Besides, where are the women Scott and Dan are supposed to be married to? Where are their little barefoot baby makers? They are men though. That's got to be it right? Or maybe dad isn't proud enough of them to want to get them human sperm banks._
> 
> _Mom nearly died giving birth to Cali and me. She had an ovary burst, and the other was close to doing the same. They had to do a full hysterectomy. She physically can’t have kids, so dad let her run the bakery to keep her sated. Now the bakery is gone and mom walks around with her head turned the other way. I can't help but think that dad beats her behind closed doors. Wouldn't put it past him._
> 
> _They think we, that I can’t see what kind of life they want to set me up for. Nico is Catholic, I’ll be expected to stay home and give him children if he so pleases. Fuck that. I am equal to, if not greater than any man. I lead my life, not a washed up old man. I'm not gonna roll over. The moment I turn eighteen they'll understand that. No more pretending to be okay with their plans, no more faking it just to lessen the beatings._
> 
> _Speaking of beatings; Dad nearly burst a socket when I came home from Jacksons. Of course, he had no idea that's where I was. Took another lashing to the back, had me kneel on rice and recite from the bible for another three hours after that. It's getting worse._
> 
> _Maybe Jackson was right..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was intended as an intermission.  
> More insight on Madison's thoughts and such.


	11. John

❝Your mother and I are heading out.❞ Madison looked up from the couch to see her father, dressed in a button up shirt and slacks. Her mother wasn't too far off in style. She wore a cocktail dress that accentuated her body, one that was still rather flattering despite her age. Even her hair pulled up and pinned into place with dozens of bobby pins had her looking younger.

❝Okay.❞ Madison turned her attention back to the book she had resting in her lap.

❝We shouldn't be home any later than eight.❞ Evalynn spoke as she tipped her head to adorn her ears with the diamond studs her father had given to her last Christmas.

❝Don't rush. Enjoy yourselves. This banquet only happens once a year.❞ Madison still didn't look up from her book, but she felt her fathers gaze burning into her temple. Clearly, he disapproved of her wanting them to enjoy themselves. Madison knew he was looking at it as some sort of underhanded comment. He probably thought she was going to run off and sleep with someone while he was away. While that wasn't exactly a lie, that wasn't why she wanted them to stay out.

Madison just wanted her father away, wanted the space to do what she pleased without him riding her about her 'sins.' She was so sick of hearing about how she was going to go to hell, how she was a whore. With how many times her father said she'd amount to nothing, Madison was starting to think that was what he wanted of her. All of it drove her to do the exact opposite. In most cases at least. Then again, Jackson's reassurance that she wasn't a harlot helped her a lot.

In the last month, she'd spent more nights with Jackson than she had in her own home. Madison found comfort with him. Despite her visit to the church, Madison was still planning on leaving Hope County with him. It was a promise of a fresh start somewhere far from here. There was nothing but pain, slavery, and false hopes here for her. Hope County was, and always would be Hell County.

❝We'll be back before eight.❞ Her father repeated, making sure Madison understood they would be home before eight. He wasn't fond of leaving her alone for so long, let along all day, and on a Thursday at that. John Seed had made a habit of showing up on Thursdays. He knew that today would be no different. With the price of the property slowly dropping, it would only be a matter of time before it hit zero. Edwin was hoping to call John's bluff. Whatever plan the guy had wouldn't get him anything from the McAlister family.

❝Okay, okay. Have fun.❞ Madison glanced up at them just in time to catch her father's hard glare. She didn't react, didn't even give him an inch. If she did, he would take a mile. She was done playing his games. Madison wasn't going to let him think he scared her from a look alone. When the door finally closed, she let out a sigh and slammed her book shut, allowing the sudden burst of air hit her face. Despite her laid-back demeanor, Madison had plans.

She set the book on the coffee table and stood, walking over to the front window. Peeking through the blinds, she watched the tail lights of her parents SUV until it turned down out of the driveway and started down the main road. They wouldn't be turning around and coming back home now. Her father was driving, which meant he was now committed, whether they forgot something or not. So Madison was confident to rush up the stairs and into her room to change.

Instead of the shorts and tank-top she was wearing, she pulled out a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt. Doing a little hop, she shimmied into the jeans and tugged the shirt on over her head. After a brief rummage through her closet, she found her hiking boots and pulled them on. Her phone was situated in her back pocket along with a pair of earbuds just in case.

❝Calista!❞ Madison called up the stairs to her sister as she descended into the living room once more. There wasn't a reply just yet. ❝I'm heading out for a while. I'll be back later.❞

❝Okay!❞ The muffled reply came from her sister's room.

❝Love you!❞ Madison had her head turned toward the stairs as she called out. She was in the process of opening the door as well. As she turned to look ahead of her, she ran face first into something solid. That something grabbed her arms to prevent her from falling backward in her hasty retreat.

❝Madison,❞ John's voice held a hint of surprise as he kept his hands on her upper arm. ❝It's nice to see you again.❞ Madison could have melted right there, into a mess on the floor.

❝My parents aren't home.❞ Madison blurted out, warning John that he wouldn't be visiting them today.

❝They aren't? That's too bad. I was really hoping to talk to them.❞ Despite his words, John didn't sound disappointed at all. Instead, Madison could have sworn that she heard a hint of excitement in his voice.

❝I can tell them you stopped by?❞ Madison lifted one shoulder and tilted her head. One hand rubbed the back of her neck nervously. ❝I mean...would you like something to drink? I'd hate for you to have to drive all the way out here and gain nothing from it.❞ The truth was she just wanted an excuse to actually talk to him. It was the hesitance written on his face, clouding his eyes that had her cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment and her gaze cast downward. Her lips popped open to speak, but John's voice halted her.

❝I would like that, thank you.❞ Madison's gaze shot up to find John looking down at her with a smile on his face. If she had thought he was attractive before, seeing him now was like a breath of fresh air. He was new, exciting, and completely off-limits. That made this all that much more exhilarating. Her parents would be none the wiser.

❝Have a seat, I'll bring it out to you.❞ Madison started for the kitchen, pausing when she heard footsteps behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she found John, not sitting on the couch, but directly behind her with a smile on his lips. Her brows pinched together in both confusion and curiosity.

❝I hope you don't mind, but I'm quite curious about something,❞ John started toward the kitchen, taking the lead while leaving Madison frozen with confusion. ❝Are you religious, Madison?❞ John opened the fridge, forcing Madison out of her stupor. Walking briskly into the kitchen, Madison opened one of the cupboards and pulled two glasses from it.

❝I'm not sure. Ice?❞ John had relocated to the breakfast bare on the opposite side of the island as Madison moved to the fridge.

❝Yes, please.❞ John pulled out one of the tall chairs and sat. ❝You say you aren't sure, do you have a reason?❞ John sure was curious today. Then again she never had the chance to actually talk to him, just hear minor parts of his conversations with her father.

❝I find it hard to believe in something that doesn't make itself known, whose entire belief system is from the writing of a man.❞ Madison shrugged her shoulders as she made her way to the chair beside him. Both glasses were set down. John began to pour the tea into the glass closest to her. As it reached halfway, she lifted her hand. ❝That's enough, thank you.❞

❝You're referring to the bible, yes?❞ John poured his glass, though his eyes never left her. Madison could feel the first hint of a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

❝My father is a very religious man. He has us recite bible verses. Every Sunday we have breakfast together and go over the Bible with each other. I won't lie. Half of it doesn't make sense to me and the other half...well it seems barbaric in this age.❞ Madison felt John's eyes on her, never faltering in their gaze. Her chest heated and her ears were the next place that the blush began to cover. The way he looked at her so intently was both unnerving and thrilling.

❝Have you ever attended church? A sermon?❞ John cocked his head to the side, curiosity lacing his voice.

❝Once, just a few weeks ago.❞ Madison wasn't about to admit that it had been Johns brother whose sermon she had attended. Nor that his brother had helped heal her back of the wounds her father had caused. She kept it vague.

❝What did you think?❞ Madison averted her gaze and looked down at the ice floating in her tea. She swirled the cup, making the frozen shards dance around each other as she tried to form the words she was thinking into a coherent sentence.

❝I'm not sure. It was the first time I ever stepped foot inside of a church. I was overwhelmed.❞ Lifting her gaze, Madison looked John in the eyes. There was something in those blue hues that made her want to scoot closer, maybe even just lean against him for support. ❝Honestly? It was beautiful. I've never seen someone so dedicated to their beliefs. Before I used to think that there was no purpose to worshipping a missing leader. But I got an understanding of why some people do.❞

❝What's that understanding?❞ Madison raised a brow as her lips curled into a smile.

❝You're fairly curious about my religious standpoint. Are you about to sell Eden's Gate to me?❞ The smile that crept across John's face had Madison laughing softly. ❝You are.❞ The matter-of-fact tone she took had John's mouth popping open in mild disbelief.

❝And what makes you think I would do that?❞ John's voice held a teasing resonance.

❝Isn't that how the conversations always start? You ask about religion, get their viewpoint, and then,❞ Madison snapped her fingers, the Action making John flinch. ❝Hook, line, and sinker them into your pitch.❞ Madison flashed him a knowing smile as she tilted her head. John raised his hands in surrender.

❝You got me. So what do you say, are you willing to let me talk to you about it?❞ John looked so hopeful as he questioned her.

❝Yes.❞ Madison watched his eyes change as she answered him, there was a darkness that seemed to wash over them. However, his smile remained, and that was what sent the chills racing up her spine, freckling her arms with goosebumps. That look was nothing she had been prepared for.

❝Perfect.❞ John all but purred the word at her as he leaned forward, leaving Madison biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself in check. This was going to be a long and fascinating conversation.

\- - -

Madison stood at the door, arms clutching the Book of Joseph that John had provided her with. There was a smile on her face as John straightened out his shirt, running his hands down the front. He really was the most attractive of the Seed brothers. Then again she hadn't met, let alone seen Jacob. Her mind was already decided, however. Jacob could look like a damn supermodel and Madison would still be fawning over John like the teenager she was.

❝Thank you for your time, Madison.❞ John's voice called her attention from the front of his shirt to his eyes. He was no longer focused on his looks and instead was holding out an envelope to her. ❝If you wouldn't mind giving this to your father? It is of the utmost importance.❞ With a nod, Madison took the envelope and tucked it between her thumb and the front cover of the book.

❝I enjoyed our talk.❞ With her free hand, Madison tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, glancing up at John from behind her lashes. The smile that crept across his lips sent her stomach fluttering and her chest tightening. He could melt her with a single look, that she was positive of.

❝As did I, Madison.❞ John hummed the words, her name crossing his lips like a prayer. Madison's whole body once again was covered with goosebumps. ❝I do hope you take my offer into consideration, you would fit right in with the family.❞ John didn't hold back as he grabbed her empty hand and held it between both of his.

❝I'll definitely consider it, John.❞ Madison still hadn't told him that she had already attended one of Joseph's sermons. ❝It's hard for me to slip away, let alone to your church. I'm sure it's no secret that my father does not like you or your brothers in any way.❞ John's hands tightened around hers.

❝This I am aware of. If you need a way to get there, you can always call.❞ John's offer had Madison laughing.

❝Call who?❞ Her words were laced with mirth as she called him out on his error. That laughing was quickly replaced with a startled squeak as John reached into the front pocket of her pants to produce her phone.

❝Me.❞ Madison watched John in shock as he unlocked her phone and added his number to her contacts. ❝I assume your father wouldn't like knowing that you have my number, so feel free to edit the name.❞ Once he locked her phone, he slid it back into her pocket with a sly grin. This was a man who knew what he was doing, and what he did to Madison. All Madison could do was nod at him, still in shock over his bold move.

❝Hopefully, I will see you at one of my brother's sermons soon.❞ John started down the steps to the front porch, leaving Madison still in the front doorway. Her shock must have been entertaining to him because he hadn't stopped smiling since he grabbed her phone.

❝Yeah.❞ Madison managed to squeak out the words as she watched John get into his car. She didn't even move until his vehicle was entirely out of sight. Once it was, there was a soft whimper of a sound that parted her lips as she closed the door. Her back pressed against it as she slid down into a sitting position, clutching the book to her chest. The crinkle of paper reminded her of the envelope John had given her that was meant for her father.

After a few moments of regaining her composure, Madison pushed herself up off the floor and dropped the envelope off at the foot of her parent's bed. Whatever was in that envelope must have been important, right? Either way, it was delivered, and Madison needed to find a hiding place for the second copy of Joseph's book now. That would be a task, as her bag couldn't support a third book in that hidden pocket she made.

 

> **_5/3/18_ **  
>  _I'm still not one hundred percent sold on Eden's Gate. I can see where my father comes from, surprisingly, when he says they are fanatical. However, listening to John talk was so different than listening to my dad. The passion he held was with love. When my father preaches, it's to strike fear into us kids. Scott and Daniel don't suffer as much. They aren't expected to remain virgins for their future wives. Me and Calista though? We've had dad's project purity shoved down our throat since our first periods._
> 
> _I still remember the day I turned nine and went to mom screaming. I had no idea why I woke up bleeding, why it was so much. Then the cramps came, and I thought I was dying. Mom went to dad, told him what was happening. A couple months later, the first time I acted out, he had me kneeling on rice in the kitchen, reciting verses from the bible. I don't know why I never wrote about stuff like this before, but it feels good to finally get it off my chest. I was nine years old._
> 
> _Nine._
> 
> _For seven years I have been beaten, I've been degraded, I've been used as the motivator for my sister to stay in line. Calista, she's such a soft and innocent soul. Sure, she's felt the same grains of rice embedded into her knees, the same belt lashing her back. But not nearly as often as I have. Not for the same reason's I have. Dad doesn't trust me, thinks I've been sleeping around. He's not wrong, but he's wrong about with who. Jackson is the only person I've ever slept with and with good reason. No matter what I say or do, he doesn't judge me._
> 
> _I do plan on attending another sermon as soon as I can. I don't know if I'll call John to give me a ride or not. I'm still a bit shocked that he put his number in my phone. I'll probably call Jackson, ask him. Maybe he'll even sit in with me. Nah, he's got a similar view on the Seed's as dad, he's just less rude about it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to get put out!  
> My wonderful husband came home from work with a nasty stomach bug that put me out for a week!  
> I'm still in the process of recovering so I hope this is up to par with you guys!  
> Love you all!


	12. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, Graphic depictions of Violence and Abuse!

Eight o'clock had rolled around, and a storm was brewing downstairs. All it took was an envelope from John to set her father into a tantrum. Upstairs and over the sound of her shower, Madison could hear her father screaming. While his words were muffled, his emotion was not. It was almost as if she could feel the heat of his anger radiating through her floor.

Madison knew what putting that envelope on her parent's bed would do. The consequences were there, and something she didn't mind. In her head, putting that letter there would keep their father's attention on her. If she could keep the brunt of his anger, his torture off Calista then Madison was doing her job. She'd be doing a better job than Daniel or Scott. Sure, the brothers weren't home often due to their jobs, or the future thereof, but when they were home, they sat in their rooms like good boys.

Putting that envelope on the foot of her father's bed was Madison's sacrifice.

Shutting off the water to her shower, Madison grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. With still wet feet and a towel draped over her hair, she padded toward her closet on her toes. There was no time to react as her door opened and the knob crashed into the wall. It wasn't the first time either. There was already a dent there from previous times her father had burst in.

Madison let out a shrill and startled scream, backing up quickly. Her dripping hair had left a trail of small puddles that were now a hazard. Her heel came down on one, and she slipped, falling backward and hitting the hardwood floor.

❝I told you not to answer the fucking door!❞ Madison's father bellowed as he stood above her, belt already in hand. His arm was raised back, winding up to swing. The fear that ripped the scream from Madison's chest was real, unhindered as her arm raised and blocked his belt from hitting her face.

❝Stop!❞ Madison rolled onto her stomach, scrambling for purchase against the floor. The water still on her body prevented her from gaining traction. Her father's boot came down hard on her calf, stopping her from crawling away. ❝Stop it!❞ Madison screamed again, wishing they lived closer to their neighbors so that someone would do something, anything. The belt came down, hitting the skin on her shoulders. In her scramble to get away, the towel had lowered down her back and given her father a greater surface to punish her with.

It was the first hit that had Madison hitting the floor with a pain scream. The heat from her shower, the water still in droplets on her skin, and the added elasticity her shower had brought to her skin made the pain that much worse. While the skin wouldn't break from his regular vigorous hits, it would welt, it would bruise, and she would be left crying on the floor by the time he finished.

Another hit had her voice tearing from her throat, the air ripping from her lungs as he swung even harder. Two hits in and Madison was shaking like a leave in a wind storm. Her screams had turned into sobbing pleas for him to stop.

❝Get up!❞ Edwin barked the order, but Madison's arms were shaking too badly to support her weight enough to push off of the floor. ❝I said get up you little whore!❞ Madison pushed away from him, trying to get away, not up. Hit boot came down on her calf again, crushing against the same spot as before. His belt slapped against her shoulders again. He wasn't even trying to change where it hit as he crisscrossed the strikes over her naked shoulder blades.

❝I can't!❞ Madisons words trailed off into hysterical sobs. Pain radiated through her ribs, making her roll across the floor. Another scream tore from her, leaving her throat raw and scratchy. Even breathing left her feeling like she was going to vomit. Her ribs screamed in protest as she tried to inhale a breath of fresh air. He had kicked her in the ribs. ❝Please! Stop! Just please stop!❞ Madison pleaded hysterically as she struggled to roll onto her stomach and get up to her knees.

She couldn't lift her upper body off the floor, the pain too unbearable. Madison turned her head to look at her father, and the sight had her heart lodged in her throat. She was going to die. Everything Jackson had said was right. Tonight her father was going to kill her. His leg was pulled back, aimed straight at her face. ❝No!❞ The word left her in a panic. The pain she had been feeling replaced with the adrenaline rushing through her veins. Her will to survive had her rolling away. ❝You're going to kill me!❞ Madison screamed up at him, now sitting on the floor facing her doorway.

Movement from her door had her eyes darting to see Daniel. With her father's arm raising into the air again, Madison lifted her arm once more to shield her face. It left her kicked ribs open, and his belt made contact with her bare skin. She felt the impact, the pop of his belt deafening her in one ear as the belt hit her ribs. Her towel had come free long ago during her struggle to get up off the floor. The slap of knuckles punching a cheek filled her room, and her eyes fluttered open. Madison wasn't sure when her eyes had closed, but now she was looking up at Daniel as he and their father stared at each other.

❝Madison, get up and get dressed.❞ Daniel glared hard at their father.

❝Don't you fucking move!❞ Edwin never took his eyes off Daniel as his fingers tightened around the belt.

❝It's okay, Maddy.❞ Daniel cooed as Madison sniffled hard, her head throbbing with a headache brought on by all the pain. Her brother's soft tone had her carefully standing. She was naked. Her shoulders were covered in crosshatched welts that were sure to bruise if they weren't already. Her arm had a welt from when she protected her face. It was her ribs that hurt the most. Her calf had the imprint of her father's boot tread, partially dirt and mud on her pale skin. Each breath brought on a new wave of pain, her chest feeling tight and restrictive.

As she steadied herself, Madison skittered behind Daniel and into her closet. She'd need loose coverage for her shoulders, pants that hid her leg and something to hid the welt on her arm. She was glad he hadn't managed to hit her face at all. The sight of his boot heading for her face had her stumbling as the air left her lungs. He really would have kicked her in the head. Shock started to set in as she lowered herself onto the floor in her closet.

Had she not moved, had Daniel not interjected, she could be seriously hurt. That is if he didn't kill her with the blow. She wasn't going to make it another two years. Not at this rate.

Each time John visited, things got progressively worse. Her father's anger didn't seem to ease off as the beatings grew more violent. Instead, his rage only grew. She knew it was because of John, and that his anger was tied into that. She just wasn't sure why she was the one facing the punishments. But because John kept coming back, her father felt his punishments weren't taking seed, that she wasn't learning. Of course, this was true. Madison had no idea why she was being punished in the first place; therefore no true lesson was being taught.

Madison pulled her knees to her chest, ignoring the pain her ribs let off, and buried her face against her knees. Did she go to the police this time? Did she risk splitting up her family, losing everything in the process? She'd be separated from Calista for sure. The idea of losing he twin was worse than the threat of death to her. Madison couldn't tell a soul about what her father was doing. One person knew, and she had made him vow to secrecy. She'd have to stick it out for as long as she could.

❝Maddy.❞ Daniel's voice hit her before the sound of his boots. He was already kneeling next to her in her closet, eye swollen and bruised. ❝You need to get dressed. It's safe to come out now.❞ Madison looked up at Daniel. The condition of his eye bringing a fresh wave of tears. ❝Hey, no crying.❞ He brushed away the tears with his thumb. His other hand tugged a t-shirt down from a hanger. He handed it to her while brushing away the tears on her other cheek.

There had been no time for embarrassment when he had come in earlier. Now there was no point in it. Madison took the shirt in silence and pulled it on over her head. ❝Thank you.❞ Madison couldn't believe how her voice came out. It was hoarse and barely above a whisper. Telling from the way Daniel looked at her, he was a bit taken back by it as well.

❝Need some tea? Hot with honey?❞ Daniel's offer was accepted with a nod. ❝Okay, I'll be back in a few.❞ Daniel left the closet but not before ruffling her hair lightly. Madison watched his back until he was out of sight. With a heavy sigh, she pushed herself up, wincing at the pain in her ribs and calf. She needed to get dressed.

The shirt had been comfortable enough to put on, but the pants proved to be another issue entirely. Madison struggled to pull them up due to her ribs not allowing much bending room. As soon as she had the button done up, Daniel entered the room with a cup of tea. Madison's mouth started to water the moment she saw the first wisp of steam above the cup. Despite the recent beating, Madison smiled brightly at her brother.

❝You never cease to amaze me, Maddy.❞ Daniel handed her the cup, which she took graciously. During the first sip, he smoothed her hair away from her face and inhaled slowly. ❝What was it about this time?❞ Madison paused at his question, cup still tipped against her lips. Her eyes locked on his for several seconds before she lowered her tea and broke her gaze away.

❝John Seed stopped by again today. Gave me an envelope to give to dad that I left on their bed. Whenever John comes over, dad gets really pissed, at me in particular.❞ Madison struggled to speak the words but got her point across nonetheless. Daniel's brows knitted together and Madison stared at her feet, her tea going unattended.

❝Drink up, you need to give your throat a rest.❞ Madison nodded at her brother's words, tipping her head up as he pressed his lips to her forehead. ❝Love you, Mads.❞ His voice was a whisper against her forehead before he left her room.

❝Love you too.❞ Madison had nearly hiccuped the word. He hadn't heard her words as he was already halfway to his room, but Daniel knew she loved him and she knew that he knew. Her love for her siblings didn't stop her from downing her tea and grabbing her phone. Scrolling through her contacts, Madison found who she was looking for and typed up a quick text.

❛ _Can you pick me up?_ ❜ Madison sent the text and waited.  
❛ _Where at?_ ❜  
❛ _End of the street, toward Grill Streak._ ❜  
❛ _Be there in ten._ ❜

Reading the last text, Madison chewed her lip. She was doing this again, running away in the middle of the night. Grabbing a change of clothes, Madison yanked her school work from her backpack and loaded it up with a few things she might need. Her phone chimed from its place on the bed, causing her to snatch it up in fear that her plans were being canceled.

❛ _How long do you need to be gone?_ ❜  
❛ _Don't know yet. One night okay?_ ❜  
❛ _One night it is._ ❜

Madison went back to packing her bag up. When all was said and done, she tossed her bag over her shoulder and climbed out of her window. After the last time she ran from her father, she expected things to change. Still, her window had no screen, no bars to make it evident that she was denied the ability to leave. In fact, nothing had changed at all. The ground was still soft and padded with hay where she needed to jump down. The fall hurt more than she wanted to admit, her calf searing with pain and the jolt of her landing causing her ribs to ache anew.

Staying out of the front porch light sensors, she made her way down the driveway and to the road where she turned toward the Grill Streak. There was no turning back, and it wasn't like she wanted to. There was a lot she needed to think about. How she was going to survive the next two years was the main one.

As she reached the crossroads, Madison stopped and waited. Her eyes were on the road toward her house, watching for her fathers truck, just in case. When the steady purr of an engine approached her, she still didn't tear her gaze from down the road. The sound of tires on gravel, slowing to a stop beside her had Madison looking to the side. She could see the nose of the vehicle. It wasn't the large grill of Jackson's truck, but the sleek front bumper of John's car.

❝Madison.❞ John had his window rolled down, his arm resting on the door, elbow half out of the vehicle as he inched up beside her. ❝Are you okay?❞ Madison closed her eyes with defeat. Why did he have to ask? Why did he have to entice her to talk? Her head shook as she admitted that she was not okay.

 

**John**

❝Get in.❞ John didn't need her to tell him anything further. Something had happened at home. She might have thought she was hiding it, but the way Madison favored one leg as she stood there showed it was hurting. Then there was the way she held her bag, like the act of it resting on her shoulders hurt too much. Everything about her screamed pain. John's eyes were on her as she walked around the front of his car. She was limping, her chest was heaving with shallow breaths. What happened to her?

John watched her still as she opened the door and tossed her bag on the floorboard with a thump. Then she sat, leaning forward and away from the seat, so her shoulder blades didn't touch the seat. ❝Are you willing to tell me what happened?❞ He waited for her to get her seatbelt on, watching as she twisted her body to face him, resting the joint of her shoulder against the seat. The once bright, warm, and cheerful Madison was gone. In her place was a tired girl, with anguish heavy in her eyes.

❝Not yet. When you aren't driving.❞ John noticed the harsh rasp of her voice. Madison had been screaming. Was it an argument with someone at home, most likely her father?

❝You will tell me though, right?❞ When she nodded, John pulled away and started back toward the compound where Joseph was holding another sermon, and where she would be staying for the night. He hoped she trusted him enough to tell him the truth, to explain to him why she would call him and not the boy that had driven her to the first sermon she attended. Yes, John knew about that. Joseph had informed him of it when the two had talked last.

Apparently, Joseph already knew that John was going to attempt to make her his wife. He also knew things at her home weren't as they appeared, but were much more grave. Joseph had urged John to find a way to get her out from under her father, lest she end up broken and buried. He had tried, and perhaps the way he had done so had been the wrong way.

 

**Madison**

The drive back to the Seed compound was silent, much to Madison's appreciation. John did not hound her to explain, only requested once that she tell him when the drive was over. It was when he parked that her nerves got the best of her, making her stomach coil tightly. The tires had barely stopped moving before she unclasped her seatbelt and threw open the door. She stumbled a few steps, and her stomach lurched, spilling the tea she had into a bush on the side of the path.

The sound of John's shoes on the gravel next to her had her flushed with embarrassment. Her stomach lurched again, attempting to empty the remaining contents of her stomach but to no avail. John's hand touched her shoulders, and she hissed, jerking away from his touch. When she looked up at him, his blue eyes had darkened. She had to tell him what happened. John turned on his heels, heading back toward the car.

❝John!❞ Madison grabbed his wrist, her voice raw as she tried to call out to him. ❝Please, don't.❞

❝What did he do?❞ The anger seeping at her through clenched teeth had Madison shrinking away.

❝Your...the envelop you left. He read it when he got home.❞ Madison's voice just barely managed to scratch out the words. The hiss John made had Madison looking up at him, her brows pinched with worry. ❝I think you know what happened next.❞ Madison wiped the corner of her mouth with the back of her wrist, drawing John's attention away from his vehicle and returning it to her.

❝Tell me. Because it's not just your shoulder.❞ John locked gazes with her. For several moments he watched her jaw tick, her eyes jump between his while watering. Tears brimmed in her eyes but never fell. She wouldn't let them fall.

❝He beat me with his belt. Kicked me in the ribs, stomped on my calf and nearly kicked me in the head. Is that what you wanted to hear? That my father beat me?❞ She yanked her hand away from John's, releasing her grip on his wrist only to have him snatch up her hand.

❝And this?❞ He pointed out the welt that wasn't covered by her shirt sleeve.

❝I blocked his belt from hitting me in the face.❞ Madison sneered at him. He was pulling from her things she didn't want to openly admit. For some fucked up reason, she was though.

❝And did you call the authorities before me?❞ John's question had Madison's eyes widening with shock.

❝No!❞ Madison hissed the word, trying to pull her wrist from his grasp. He yanked it back, making her stumble toward him. He caught her with his other arm, looking down at her with anger in his eyes.

❝And why not?❞ John seethed, wanting to go back and put a bullet in her fathers head.

❝Because, Calista and I would be put in foster care. We'd be separated and... I can't do that to her. I can't not know where she is. This way, she'll get to marry the man she loves and be happy. I just have to deal with it for two more years, and then I can leave.❞ Madison never broke eye contact with him, even as his lips twisted into a smile. ❝What? Why are you smiling?❞ Her brows pinched together, confusion washing over her expression.

❝Because you're willing to put yourself in death's pocket to make sure your sister is happy.❞ Madison saw something in John's eyes that made her heart hammer rapidly against her ribcage. Her breathing quickened, making her wince with pain. ❝You know of Bliss, Joseph taught you, yes?❞ John turned abruptly. Madison swallowed the thick saliva in her mouth as she looked at the ground, trying to regain control of her emotions.

❝Yes.❞ Madison managed to croak, her voice raw once again from the emotion she had shown John.

❝Come, its time to be reacquainted with it, then you will attend Joseph's sermon and I will show you to the room you'll be staying at.❞ John turned his body, half facing Madison and offered his hand out to her.

❝Promise you won't call the cops.❞ Madison's tone was not one of question, but a statement. It had John's shoulders shaking with a laugh.

❝Promise.❞ His affirmation had Madison taking his hand, ignoring the static shock brought on by their skin touching. With her hand in his, John led her down to the river, where the water swirled with a green glow, the cloud brought by bliss floating just above the water in a delicate haze. Remembering how Joseph had dipped her last time, Madison removed her phone from her pocket and set it down on a dry rock, far enough from the water.

❝How long?❞ John's voice calmed her, despite the anxiousness his question would have brought had it been asked by any other person.

❝How long what?❞ Madison stepped into the water with little guidance. John was only a step ahead of her.

❝How long has he been doing this?❞ John held out his hands, and Madison turned her back on the open water. She positioned herself between his arms with him at her side.

❝Seven years, since I was nine.❞ John placed on hand on the center of her chest, the other supported the back of her head as he slowly lowered Madison into the water.

❝Has it always been this violent?❞ Had it? When had he started actually scaring her with his beatings? The first time yeah, she had been afraid when he hit her with his belt. After that, it was just another punishment.

❝No. The first time scared me. Kneeling on rice was...normal. But the belt, well the belt was scary just the once. It's been recent that he's gotten more violent.❞ Madison looked up at the sky, observing the stars and clouds that filled the night sky. ❝I've always been the one to get the brunt of his beatings. I'm the problem child. I'm the example of what not to do for my sister.❞ Madison couldn't hold back the venom in her voice. When she spoke of her father is was not with love and kindness. It was with disdain.

❝And this time was the worst.❞ Madison turned her head to look at John. His words hit her harder than she expected and all the anger she held deflated into defeat.

❝Yeah...this time was the worst.❞ The constant ache in her ribs was a reminder of just how bad it had been. Madison had feared for her life tonight. ❝My brother had to stop him.❞ The more she spoke, the smaller she felt. Her voice lowered to just barely above a whisper as John cupped some of the Bliss water in his hands.

Silence overcame them as John began to drip the water over her. It was a calming sensation as the Bliss started to take effect. Her eyelids grew heavy as she continued to look up at him. He was focused on the task at hand, and even though his jaw was covered with the start of a beard, Madison could see the muscles there twitching. His jaw was closed tightly, hinting at his displeasure toward what had transpired.

It never occurred to Madison that telling him what she had was only sealing her father's fate. John had a temper she had yet to experience. Right now he was doing a good job holding it at bay as he focused on fixing what her father had broken.

After what felt like an hour, the bliss started to ease the rawness in her throat and ebb away the ache through her body. John helped her stand once again, supporting her with a hand on her mid back. Her legs were shaky at first as they walked back to the bank. She stopped at the rock where her phone sat, picking it up to rotate it in her hands.

❝You didn't text anyone to come pick me up, did you?❞ There was mirth in her voice, but the question was lost on John. The confusion told by his lifted brow had Madison closing her eyes before blinking rapidly. ❝Your brother...I came here once before.❞

❝I know that.❞ John's small smile eased some of Madison's nerves. Only a little.

❝He text my friend to come pick me up.❞ Madison admitted while shoving her phone into her pocket. The chuckle from John had her looking up at him, her own confusion shown by her knitted brows.

❝Come, we have a sermon to attend.❞ John was right. They had spent enough time out in the water. She was sure that it was already over at this point. Even so, John started for the entrance of the church, guiding Madison with a steady hand on her back.

  

> _**5/4/18** _
> 
> _I didn't expect John to attend the entire sermon with me. Though he remained a silent presence by my side the whole time, I enjoyed it. I never thought that I'd find myself wanting to step into the religious aspect of life. Between John and Joseph though, they've done an excellent job convincing me. The acceptance and the love they show is something I think I've been missing all of my life. Once the sermon was over, John had to leave, so I spent a good handful of hours just talking with Joseph._
> 
> _A lot of my concerns were answered. What if I don't understand the things he preaches? He just told me that everyone eventually understood, whether it takes_ time _or I understand instantly, as long as I have faith in him and his family, all will be fine. I have more faith in him and John than I do my own parents, that should say something. It doesn't tell much other than my Father is a dick and my mother guilty by association. It's not like she ever tried to stop him from doing what he did._
> 
> _There was one question I asked Joseph. I'm not sure why, but I did. Why me? That was it. Why me?_
> 
> _It was deeper than that, but those two words were all I could get out. Why does my father beat me to the point that I fear for my life? His answer was what shook me the most. Because it's my sacrifice. It's my way of proving my strength and ability to persevere. I guess he's right. It's always been like that. I've been at the receiving end far more than Calista has, and I wouldn't change a single second of it. I just hope she understands when I'm no longer there to protect her. It's time for me to leave before dad actually does kill me._
> 
> _He's getting close to that point and I can feel it. I have to get out. Soon._


	13. Sins of the Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS  
> Rape, Molestation, Incest, and Graphic depictions of Violence are in this chapter.

Three weeks had passed since Madison had returned home from staying at the Seed compound. Three weeks of unexplainable poor luck for her father had been occurring. Madison had a feeling she knew why, and who was behind it all.

It started with a dead crow placed neatly on the driver's seat of her father's truck. Progressively more seemed to show up. It was a silent threat that Madison chose to ignore. It didn't stop the beatings, however. Every day she was made to kneel on rice and recite more verses from the bible. Her father's belt left welts on her back each night. It wasn't as bad as that night he had kicked her, but it was far more frequent than ever before.

He blamed her for the birds, then he blamed her for one of his orchards burning down. He accused her of tampering with his truck and causing the oil leak or the brakes failing. Anything that went wrong in those three weeks, Edwin blamed his daughter for it. In all that time, she never stopped texting John. Madison kept him informed of how her father treated her, sugar coating it and claiming that what beatings did happen, were not nearly severe enough to warrant worry. She didn't dare tell John that she was facing the belt every night, that she was counting down the days until she could leave this hell hole.

What Madison did tell John was how much she was enjoying the copy of Joseph's book that he had given her. While she had already read through the book, John's copy had notes on many of the pages, scrawled in his neat handwriting. He had taken the time, gone through the book and deciphered many of the entries just for her. It took her a while to realize it, but he had planned that meeting with her while her parents were away. He was sly, something she should have been afraid of. In truth, it excited her.

❛ _ Did you burn down my father orchard? _ ❜ Madison typed up the text and left it sitting as she stared at the screen. Would he even tell her if he did? John owed her no explanation. Her thumb tapped the send button. Her phone was returned to her side on the bed as she flipped to the next page in the book.

❛ _ Your father’s orchard burned down? That's a shame. I'm sorry for that loss. _ ❜ Madison read the reply with suspicion.

❛ _ You're a terrible liar. _ ❜ She replied with a snort of laughter.

❛ _ And how would you know that, Madison? _ ❜ She could almost hear the way he said her name, coy and sultry.

❛ _ Because dead crows don't end up in locked up vehicles, neatly line up like a cat showing off its kills. _ ❜ Madison stuck her tongue out at her phone before dropping it by her side once more.

_ ❛What does that have to do with an orchard burning down?❜  _

_ ❛The same thing as my father's oil leaking on his brand new truck, and the brakes going out just after he had them replaced.❜  _

_ ❛And you think I had something to do with all this? You wound me.❜ _

_ ❛What's next?❜ _

_ ❛I'm afraid I don't understand your question.❜ _

_ ❛What are you doing next? What bad luck have you placed on my father now?❜ _

_ ❛I don't know what you are talking about.❜ _

_ ❛John, you were a lawyer, you can lie better than that. You basically just pleaded the fifth.❜ _

_ ❛And how, pray tell, did you manage to obtain that bit of information.❜ _

_ ❛My father has a big mouth. Says all lawyers are dirty, lying scoundrels and that rotten John Seed is no better. xP❜ _

_ ❛I see. Your father really should learn to respect his neighbors.❜ _

_ ❛He should learn to respect his children too, but you know how that goes.❜ _

_ ❛Mm, I do. Which reminds me...❜ _

_ ❛Reminds you...? What?❜ _

_ ❛I have to make a phone call, my dear Madison. I will return to this conversation shortly.❜ _

Madison let out a huff, her eyes narrowing at her phone before she set it down. No matter the context of their conversation, she still loved knowing that it was John on the other end texting her right back. It set her heart aflutter. She had gone back to reading for another hour when the ping of her phone receiving another message had Madison grabbing it like an excited love-struck teenager.

❛ _ When did your dad start drinking? _ ❜ Madison had to double take the text and who it was from. Jackson.

❛ _ He didn't? _ ❜ Madison's brows pinched together in confusion. She sat up as she saw the next text come in. It was a media file that started to download. Her once fluttering heart was stilled in her now tight chest. The picture she received from Jackson was her father at the local bar. He had a mug of beer in hand with three others empty around him. 

❛ _ Jackson, what the fuck was that? _ ❜ Madison's hands shook as she sent the text, thinking he was playing some sort of prank on her.

❛ _ I don't know, that's why I was asking you, he left already. He looked pissed too. Are you okay? _ ❜ Jackson's words struck fear into her. The last time her father looked that angry, he nearly killed her.

❛ _ I'm fine. _ ❜ Madison lied, hitting send before pulling open John's thread. 

❛ _ Somethings wrong. _ ❜ She forwarded the picture of her father to John.

The sound of a truck door closing had Madison peeking out of her window. Her father was fumbling with the keyfob, trying to lock his truck. He was stumbling in place, dropping the keys repeatedly before he just gave up and started for the front door. Seeing his path change, Madison pushed away from the window and closed her bedroom door. The lock had long since been broken, by her father of course. She didn't bother even trying to lock it as she struggled to get John's copy of Joseph's book hidden in her bag. She'd exchanged the copies of the book, placing Joseph's in a shoebox in her closet.

❝Madison!❞ Her father's voice slurred as he started up the stairs. She shoved her bag under her bed and sat down, closing all processes on her phone. ❝Madison!❞ He barked louder, making her jump with fear. It was just the two of them. Her mother and Calista had left to go shopping for something regarding Luke. Scott and Daniel were both at training. This time, there would be no one to save her if he decided that enough was enough. Her door opened, her father standing there, looking at her with malicious intent.

❝There you are.❞ Madison flinched at the sneer that captured his expression and held it hostage. ❝You know, I expected you to rebel. But a dead crow, cutting my oil line, fucking up my brakes. I can get over those. But catching our livelihood on fire? Growing pot in the middle of our fields? Calling the cops on  _ me _ for doing it!?❞ Confusion washed over Madison's face, her lips popping open to retort. ❝Shut up and don't play  _ coy _ you little whore!❞ Madison's jaw snapped shut as he approached.

❝You were supposed to remain  _ pure  _ for Nico. But you just couldn't keep your legs shut, could you? But to fuck  _ John Seed _ ?❞ Madison's eyes widened at that. 

❝I haven't fucked John Seed!❞ The back of her father's hand hit her cheek hard, his knuckle and wedding ring splitting open the skin on her cheekbone.

❝I said shut up! There will be no lying in my household.❞ Still, he approached, his eyes dark with hatred and anger. Madison was expecting another hit, to be thrown on the floor and forced to endure hit after hit from his belt. She didn't expect him to push her shoulder until she was on her back. Looking up at him, eyes wide with terror, Madison froze. He had one hand on her shoulder, the other was moving toward the button on her pants.

She came alive, kicking her legs and screaming. ❝Stop it! Get off of me!❞ Madison's voice was not filled with fear, but with disgust and disdain. ❝Do  _ not _ touch me!❞ The hand that was on her shoulder snapped down on her throat, restricting her airflow as his fingers snapped the button of her pants open. She was still kicking her legs and bucking her hips, trying to get him off of her. Remembering that she had free control over her arms, she reached up and pushed at his face with one, her nails clawing at his cheek as her other hand gripped at his wrist.

❝Stop squirming! I have to make sure you're still pure for Nico if you haven't actually screwed that Seed fucker.❞ Her father's hand dipped into her pants. Her nails popped into the skin on his arm, making him yelp in pain. His fingers tightened on her throat as he pulled her up and slammed her back down onto the bed. ❝I said  _ stop fighting! _ ❞ The stench of alcohol wafted from his mouth, making her nose curl from what air she had managed to breathe. Already, her vision was starting to speckle with white spots, the outer edges going black.

She was going to lose consciousness before things went any further, and that scared her more than it angered her. He was already threatening to violate her, and if she was unconscious, she'd never know what he did or didn't do.

Pain shot through her as his fingers penetrated her body. Her hips twisted and bucked as she tried to get away from the intrusion, fighting against the man she bitterly called her father. He was no father, he was a monster. The sound he made when he realized she was no longer a virgin only furthered that notion. It was a wicked growl of disapproval.

❝ _ Liar. _ ❞ He hissed the word as he yanked his hand away from her body, keeping a hold on her neck still. That hand worked the buckle of his belt, pulling it from his pants to drop it on the floor. Madison's eyes widened as she quickly realized why he discarded his belt instead of throwing her to the floor. Her struggle began anew and with vigor.

She heard the zip of his pants and panicked. Her hip lifted, twisting into his groin and causing him to tense up. His hold on her throat faltered. The opportunity to flee arose, and she scrambled to get out from underneath him. She hit the floor with a thump and climbed to her feet before fleeing for the stairs. If she was fast enough, she could make it outside and run to Jackson's house. She had to get away because this time, her father had taken things to far.

Madison could handle the beatings, the pain and the humiliation of kneeling on rice. But this? Her body trembled as her stomach twisted with the urge to vomit. She could still feel the discomfort brought on by his intrusion, and it only furthered the nauseous feeling that started creeping up to her throat. Reaching the stairs, Madison heard her father yell from her room. She was barefoot and knew she wouldn't make it in the woods, she'd have to run across rocks to get there, over twigs and more rocks in the woods themselves.

Fuck she should have kept a pair of shoes by the front door like everyone else! She was regretting her cleanliness and need for organization. Behind her, she heard the first few heavy footfalls that signaled her father was back up on his feet and coming for her. Madison bolted down the stairs. At the bottom, she clung tightly to the railing and used it to pivot herself toward the living room. Her parent's bedroom had a lock on the door. If she could get in there and get the window open, she could push the screen out and get away. The front door was the most logical escape, but he'd be expecting that.

He was drunk, if she went to his room and got the door locked, he'd hopefully try to get it open and give her enough time to get out. He wouldn't think to go for the front door and cut her off. He was stupid on a good day, drunk he was probably even more so. Madison heard her father behind her, his last step on the stairs being the living room floor. Whipping around to see him, Madison snarled at him and reacted on impulse.

❝Get the fuck away from me you sick fuck!❞ Grabbing the first thing she could, Madison pitched it at her father. It had been his half-full glass of tea that he left on the coffee table that morning. It hit his chest and only furthered his anger. Everything seemed to flow in slow motion as Madison saw him lunge. His arms reached out, wrapping around her waist as he took her to the living room floor.

❝You need to learn how to behave! I won't have Nico filing for divorce because you won't give him what he wants!❞ Her father snarled as he pushed his arm against her chest, using it as a bar to keep her on the floor. Madison wasn't fighting at that moment. She was blinking back the stars in her vision from her head hitting the wood flooring. She was swimming in her head, everything sounded muffled like she was underwater.

It was the feeling of her pants sliding down her thighs that had Madison blinking herself back into clarity. ❝Ge' off me!❞ Madison pushed her hands against his jaw, scratched at his neck and face in attempts to get him to relinquish his hold on her. When she felt the pressure between her legs, she screamed out. Tears filled her eyes instantly as her father pinned her against the living room floor. Defeat washed over her as she realized that he had won. Even drunk, her father had been smart enough to use her pants as a restraint, keeping them around her thighs.

With the back of her legs pressed against his chest, he had her in a position where she couldn't fight, nor could she reach his face any longer. At least that was what she thought for the first few moments.

In a desperate attempt to free herself, Madison twisted her body and rolled onto her stomach. That was the biggest mistake she could have made as her father slammed his hand down between her shoulder blades. He pinned her to the floor and kept at his invasion. ❝This is how you are to behave. Submissive and accepting! You'll either give yourself to Nico, or you'll end up some homeless man's whore out on the streets! You'll never have another opportunity like the one I have set up for you!❞ Madison clenched her jaw, refusing to give in as she reached for the leg of the coffee table. It was heavy enough that she wouldn't be able to move it, but could use it as leverage.

❝You need to learn how to behave!❞ Her father kept screaming at her. ❝Like your sister! She's a good girl, still pure for Luke. But you, you little fucking harlot, gave yourself away.❞ He sneered the words as he grabbed her arm that was reaching for the coffee table. His tongue clicked in disapproval as he twisted it and pinned it behind her back. Now he had her trapped, using her arm as a tool for getting her to submit. If she fought, he brought her wrist up toward her shoulders, causing her muscles to scream out in protest.

❝Good girl, finally learning where your place is.❞ He cooed as if Madison had done something right. He ignored the tears streaming down her face, the fact that he had just violated his own flesh and blood despite her cried of protest. Madison had gone silent, not because she was submitting, but because she had slipped into her mind, locked herself away to preserve what strength she still had left in her heart. Her once bright eyes had dulled, her body going slack beneath him. She'd let him finish what he started, and then...

His weight left her, and the sound of something cracking had her snapping back into reality. She rolled onto her back, scooted away and tugged her pants up to her hips.

❝I should have killed you three fucking weeks ago!❞ The voice that filled the air with palpable anger chilled Madison to the bone. Standing over her father was John Seed, eyes filled with hatred so intense it radiated off of him in waves. He swung the bat again, hitting her father in the shin and cracking the bone there as well. She saw the blood on her father's face when the first strike had hit him. That must have been the hit that knocked him off of her.

❝John!❞ Madison cried out, realizing that she was in control of her body again. Her father was passed out on the floor, his eyes having rolled back in his head upon the breakage of his leg. John's gaze snapped toward her, the bat hitting the floor as his eyes filled with relief.

**John**

He'd texted Madison several times after she sent the image of her father. When he got no reply, he had started for her home, worried that this was the time her father was going to beat her to death. When he'd opened the front door, bat held tightly in his hand, he hadn't been prepared for the scene playing out in front of him.

Madison was beneath her father, eyes glazed over and lifeless. There was no movement to her at all. He couldn't even see her breathing due to the way her body rocked from her father's despicable actions. John was confident she was dead, but that didn't stop him from swinging the bat at Edwin's head. It had hit with a resounding crack, leaving her father stunned and tumbling off his daughter.

He screamed at the man as he swung the bat again. It was on the pullback for the third hit that his name was belted out. The bat hit the floor, and he turned to see Madison, sitting on the floor with alert eyes, brimming to the overflowing point with tears. She was alive! Oh thank fuck, she was alive. He stepped forward before dropping to his knees in front of her. ❝You're alive.❞ His voice was just barely above a whisper as he took her face in his hands. ❝I'm so sorry.❞ He was sorry because this was his fault. Had he backed off, her father would have continued with his mild beatings.

❝Madison, I'm so sorry.❞ He closed his eyes while leaning forward to bump his forehead against hers.

❝Just get me out of here. Please.❞ John nearly broke when he heard the way her voice cracked with desperation.

❝Okay,❞ He helped her to her feet but didn't head for the front door. Instead, he guided her up to her room. ❝Sit down.❞ John was still trying to reign in his anger, the desire to head downstairs and beat her father until the man was unrecognizable. He was doing a good job at that too as he silently moved around her room. He grabbed her phone charger, her phone, found her bag under her bed, and packed what he could fit into it.

He found it curious how her bag was so heavy but empty of all things. It was something he filed away for later investigation. Once her bag had a change of clothes and minor necessities, he hooked one of the straps over his shoulder and offered a hand to Madison. ❝Time to go.❞ They were going to head down the stairs and out of the back door in the kitchen instead of out the front door. He didn't want her seeing her father, half-naked on the living room floor.

The whole time Madison hadn't said a single word. That alertness she had shown in the living room was gone, replaced with an emotionless gaze. Once again, she had slipped into her mind, and John had no idea how to get her out of it. Perhaps Joseph would know what to do to help. John was still young, and there were still moments where he found himself lacking the knowledge on how to handle a specific situation. This was one of those times.

❝You're going to be okay.❞ John had stopped at his car, opening the passenger door for Madison. ❝I promise you, Madison. No one is ever going to hurt you again. Not as long as I am around.❞ He had cupped her cheeks once more and lifted her chin, so her gaze was on his face. He saw a spark in her eyes, one that told him she heard his promise. He tossed her bag into the back seat of his car as he waited for her to sit down. As soon as she did, he helped her buckle her seatbelt, knowing her mind wasn't on her safety at all. He shut the door and walked around the front of his car.

Pausing, his gaze turned on the house, eyes narrowing as he thought about the man lying unconscious on the living room floor. He would face his reckoning one day at John's hands. John would carve the man's sins on his body for all to see. He'd flay his flesh from his body and staple it to the walls for the constant reminder of what he had done. John would punish him for the unspeakable acts he had committed. John would revel in the ability to deliver that punishment.

 

> **_5/24/18_ **
> 
> _ Madison McAlister. I write this to you while you sleep on my bed, weary from the days events. I'm afraid to take my eyes off you now that I am aware of what kind of man your father is. I promised you once already that nothing would happen to you again. I'm going to promise you this again. _
> 
> _ You will be welcome here, with open arms, if that is what you wish. I will find a way to make this your new home, your fresh start. I know you care about your sister and her well being as well. If you think she feels the same as you, she is more than welcome here, and I will find a way to keep her safe from your father as well.  All you have to do is say the word. _
> 
> _ -John _

 


	14. Hurdle

Madison woke the next day with her entire body aching. Sitting up, she found herself in a bed she didn't remember falling asleep in. The light flooding into the room from the window to her side had her blinking in offense. Looking around the room, she took stock of the furnishings. There was a dresser with nothing atop it. Two nightstands stood on each side of the bed, a lamp on each one. Then there was the bed, it was covered in a plush comforter and silky sheets. The desk, and what sat on top of it, had her heart beating wildly.

Madison saw her journal, the pages open as if someone had been reading it. Cautiously, she tossed the blanket and sheet off of her. Her feet touched the floor, noticing the elegant carpet that the bed sat above. She wiggled her toes in it for a moment, forgetting about her journal. Whoever had gotten her in this bed had removed her shoes which now sat neatly by the closed door into the room.

Turning her attention back to her journal, she padded over to the desk and sat in the luxurious chair. This room had to belong to John. She couldn't see Joseph living so lavishly. She hadn't met Jacob yet though. But based on what she had heard, this was not his style either. There was a piece of paper covering the page her journal was opened to. Scrawled in neat handwriting was her name.

> _Madison,_  
>  _I had to run out to take care of a few things. If you wake before I return, please text me. I have a few things you and I need to take care of today._  
>  _-John_

Madison chewed her lip as she read the note. Delicately, she slid it to the side and looked at the newest entry in her journal. Once again, John's elegant handwriting adorned the page in front of her. Reading his note had Madison's chest tightening as she remembered yesterdays horrors. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she started the search for her phone. It was found on the nightstand beside the side of the bed she had been sleeping on.

Realization hit her. This was John's room! Had he slept beside her last night!? God, she prayed that he hadn't. Her sleep had been restless, and she knew her dreams had her tossing and turning. Had he slept beside her, she was confident he would have ended up kicked several times. Even so, she couldn't dwell on the thought. The idea that he might have slept beside her was just too much for her right now. She was curious what time it was and how she needed to text John.

Madison crawled over the bed and grabbed her phone. Unplugging and unlocking it, she was greeted by close to twenty texts and many missed calls. Calista's name was the most recent.

❛ _Where are you!?_ ❜ Madison knew the rest of the text were the build-up to that. She started reading through them, beginning with the most recent.

 _❛Maddy!? Answer me!❜_  
_❛Are you okay? Why aren't you replying to me?❜_  
_❛Maddy?❜_  
_❛Was dad cheating on mom?❜_  
_❛They say it was a blunt force that had his head bleeding, his shin is broken too.❜_  
_❛We managed to wake dad up, he's in the hospital now.❜_  
_❛Please tell me you're okay. Mom is freaking out!❜_  
_❛He was half naked Maddy, and you're gone!❜_  
_❛We got home, and dad was passed out on the living room floor!❜_  
_❛Maddy, where are you?❜_

Madison read the texts from her sister. She wanted to tell her what happened, but she wasn't even sure she could form the proper words. Instead, she went on to read the texts from her mother, starting from the first one she received this time.

 _❛Madison, you need to come home now, your father is hurt badly.❜_  
_❛It's been fifteen minutes, where are you at young lady?❜_  
_❛Madison McAlister, answer your phone! I have been calling you for the last hour!❜_  
_❛Your father was attacked in our own home and now I don't know where you are! Madison you better answer your phone right now!❜_  
_❛I'm going to make sure that your father beats your ass as soon as he is well enough.❜_

❝Thanks, mom. Fucking bitch.❞ Madison sneered at her phone. As she scrolled through the rest of her texts, she saw a handful from Jackson. The first few were the typical 'let me know you're okay' messages. It was the last one that had her typing up a reply instantly.

_❛Maddy, Please let me know you're okay. I saw an ambulance leave from your parent's place. I'm worried because you haven't been answering me. Please, at least let me know that it wasn't you that they picked up. Please let me know if you're alright.❜_

_❛It wasn't me that they picked up. It was my dad. I don't know how to explain what happened last night. Just that it was terrible.❜_ Madison's hands trembled as she typed up the reply. She could feel her stomach churning as she thought about her father.

 _❛Thank fuck, god I was worried sick about you. Where are you?❜_ The reply was almost instantaneous. Jackson had been sitting by his phone, worried about her. The idea that he had spent the entire night and half the morning waiting for her reply made Madison feel horrible.

 _❛I'm safe. I'm okay. When I know how to explain what happened, I will. I promise. I just need time to come to terms with it. Can you respect that?❜_  
_❛Of course, I can. If you need anything, ANYTHING, let me know.❜_  
_❛I will, thank you.❜_

Madison exhaled a shaky breath as she set her phone down. The rest of the text she had were just typical conversations she had been having with her friends, nothing of importance at this point in time. Madison knew she should text John, his note requested it and stated that he had plans. She couldn't lift her phone up. Between the conversation she had just had with Jackson, the worry her sister had shown, and the complete disregard from her mother that something terrible had happened to her, Madison was done with the day already. She wanted to turn off her phone and curl back up in bed, cover herself with the blankets and sleep until she couldn't sleep any longer.

That option was taken from her as her phone chimed once again. Madison lifted her phone. The screen lit up showing her the notification bar. Her phone hit the floor as she bolted for the bathroom. Her knees hit the tile floor as she lifted the toilet seat and lost whatever was in her stomach, which wasn't much. She was too busy dry heaving to hear the door to the bedroom open.

 

**John**

He had left earlier in the morning after making sure to leave Madison a note. There was a report John had to put in at the police station, the very station that he had in his pocket for many years to come. It was easy to frame her father and put that arrest on hold. He had to give Madison the time to talk to her sister. Her brothers were old enough that they wouldn't suffer in the foster system. If he played his cards right, The boys would get the house while Madison and Calista would end up safe in Joseph's compound.

With that done, he had headed back, stepped through the door to his room and heard Madison in the bathroom. Confusion washed over his face as he spotted her phone on the floor beside the bed. While he was concerned about Madison, it was the blinking light on her phone that drew his attention in. Lifting it up and unlocking it, his anger got the better of him.

❛ _You need to come home now._ ❜ The sender was Madison's father. Seeing the man texting her daughter so soon left John dropping the device onto his bed to head to the bathroom. What he thought was Madison crying was actually her on the floor in front of the toilet. He moved with purpose as his hand pulled her hair from her face, holding it at the nape of her neck as he knelt beside her.

❝You're not going back, you're home right where you are at.❞ John spoke with certainty as his other hand pushed the handle on the toilet, flushing the water down as Madison covered her mouth with a trembling hand. He hated seeing her so frail and broken because of the man who was supposed to keep her safe from horrors like this.

John hadn't been entirely wrong, however. Madison was crying, though it was silent at this point and most likely from the heaving. It was abrupt when Madison stood, knowing his hands away. Her hand had been over her mouth since he walked in, but now she was at the sink, cupping water in her palm. She poured handful after handful of water into her mouth, spitting it out until she was content and began to drink.

❝Are you hungry?❞ John asked, his eyes on her face as she wiped her mouth on the back of her wrist. Her honey eyes were locked on him as if she were seeing him for the first time today. The blush that tinted her cheeks only brought a smile to his face.

❝I'm sorry!❞ Madison's outburst wiped the smile clean off his face and replaced it with a confused expression.

❝What do you have to apologize for?❞ John's head tilted like a confused puppy as his brows pinched together in concern.

❝I didn't text you. And because you walked in on...that.❞ Madison waved her hand at the toilet. So she was embarrassed because he walked in on her. Once again, John was smiling, a deep chuckle rumbling from his chest as he stepped toward her.

❝That is no reason to be apologizing. Now, are you hungry, Madison?❞ He watched as Madison blinked. It was as if she'd never been told she didn't have to apologize for something that wasn't her fault.

 

**Madison**

Embarrassment flooded her emotions as Madison realized John had not only heard her but seen her vomiting. That was not the first thing she wanted him seeing her do. Her stomach was still roiling, causing her to place her hand on it. John was asking if she was hungry and the only thing she could think of was how quickly she would lose the food afterward.

❝Not...not really?❞ She did speak it as a question because she wasn't confident that the bubbling in her stomach wasn't just from having lost all of its contents just moments before. Maybe she was hungry. ❝Maybe? Do you want me to make something?❞ Madison saw nothing wrong with her question, but John's laughter brought her brows together in confusion. ❝What's so funny?❞

❝The fact that you think I'd be having you cook for us, or even just yourself.❞ John waved his hand toward the bedroom. ❝We'll get breakfast somewhere, and then continue with the plans I have made for us. I made you a promise, and I plan on keeping it. Today is the start of that.❞ The intensity of John's words and the look he was giving her had Madison turning her gaze to the floor. ❝Have you spoken to your sister yet?❞ Madison shook her head. ❝Your mother?❞ She shook her head again. ❝Anyone?❞ That time she nodded.

❝Jackson.❞ If John read her journal, Madison knew he'd know who Jackson was.

❝Do you want to go to him? Be with him?❞ Madison shook her head hastily.

❝No!❞ Her answer was short, quick. She didn't know it, but John was relieved to hear that. She didn't want to be with Jackson because she was with John. She wanted to be with John and had since the day she first saw him nearly three months ago. ❝No.❞ Her voice was softer this time. Her eyes were still downcast as she rubbed the back of one ankle with her other foot.

❝Okay, then get dressed and meet me outside. Bring your phone. We need to get the sim card changed.❞ John started toward the door. Madison lifted her gaze to watch his back retreat away from her.

❝John!❞ Her call out had John pausing, turning his body to look back at her. ❝Thank you.❞ Madison could have sworn she saw the hint of a smile on his lips as he turned away.

With John no longer in the room, Madison changed her clothes to those that he had packed for her the night before. Before leaving the room, she did a once over in the bathroom mirror and decided to pull her hair up into a high and messy bun. As she walked passed the bed, Madison grabbed her phone, feeling it vibrate. It was just the notification to remind her she had unread messages. For now, she decided to ignore it. The messages from her father would be deleted later.

Madison tucked her phone into her pocket as she opened the bedroom door. John was leaning against the wall opposite of her, blue eyes studying her intently. Once again his gaze had her averting her own, finding something on the floor to stare at. This time it wasn't her feet but the grain of the wood.

❝We'll get breakfast first,❞ John placed his hand on the small of her back, ushering her forward and down the hall. ❝Do you have a preference for where we go?❞ John opened the door leading out into the courtyard.

❝The Grill Streak is good, but they know me there. Seeing me with you...Word will get to my father quickly.❞ Madison chewed her lip in thought, worrying it red as she walked beside John all the way to his car.

❝Then we go somewhere else.❞ John had spoken casually. He opened the passenger door to his car and waited for her to sit down before closing it. Madison watched him in her peripheral vision as he walked around the front of the vehicle. Her primary focus was on the dashboard in front of her. Not a spec of dust could be seen, something she wasn't used to. Jackson's truck was covered in dust, even her mothers SUV was dusty in places. John's car matched his room, immaculate.

The car rocked as he sat down and shut the door. Knobs were adjusted before the engine purred to life. They were readjusted, changing temperature, fan speed, and even music volume. The vehicle didn't move, leaving Madison staring at the dash awkwardly before John cleared his throat. Her eyes jumped to him, and he looked down at the seatbelt clasp patiently. Madison's eyes widened.

Embarrassment washed over her face as she hastily buckled herself in. Only then did John back the car up and start toward the more populated side of the county. Madison propped her elbow up on the window, resting her cheek against her fist. She watched the scenery rush by through the window as John drove them to their destination in a comfortable silence.

❝Madison?❞ Her eyes snapped open at John's voice. Madison had no idea that she had started to drift off.

❝Hm?❞ She pulled her head away from her hand, oblivious to the sleep marks caused by her knuckles.

❝We're here.❞ John turned to look at her, a smile crossing his face as he noticed the marks. ❝Did you fall asleep?❞

❝No! Maybe? I don't know. Why?❞ Madison's words showed the hecticness that was her internal thoughts.

❝Because I can clearly see the impression from three of your fingers on your cheek.❞ John chuckled as he pulled the keys from the ignition. Madison turned her head away from him, fighting to stave off the blush that crept up her neck and toward her cheeks. It was a losing battle as she unlatched her seatbelt and exited John's vehicle.

❝I think I started to.❞ Madison admitted as the two of them fell into step beside one another.

❝Did you not get enough rest last night?❞ His question answered one of her own that Madison had in the back of her head all morning. He must not have slept next to her; otherwise, he would know that, right?

❝It was restless. I did a lot of tossing and turning.❞ John held the door open for her. The waitress who greeted them instantly started batting her lashes at John.

❝Table for one?❞ The waitress asked. Madison raised a brow but bit her tongue. She saw straight through the coy tone the waitress was using. Clearly, she thought Madison was not a proper fit to be attending breakfast with John.

❝Two, thank you. And we'd like a table away from the other patrons.❞ The shock that crossed the waitress's face had Madison wanting to laugh in her face. Instead, she settled for smiling as John, once again, placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her to take the lead.

Five painstakingly long minutes later, the waitress finally left with their orders.

❝She's going to poison my food.❞ Madison grunted as she rand her finger in circles over the table top.

❝No, she's not.❞ John spoke with mirth as he pulled out his phone, scrolling few what she could only assume were messages.

❝She's gonna spit in it then. Maybe even my drink.❞ Madison scoffed.

❝Stop being dramatic.❞ John glanced up at her from over his phone.

❝Did you see how she was looking at me? She's the petty kind, mad because I'm here with you.❞ Madison tilted her head, her honey-hued eyes watching John.

❝No, she's not, Madison.❞ John lowered his phone and Madison smiled up at him.

❝She goes to school with me.❞ Check.

❝And?❞ John was unphased by her declaration.

❝I saw her spit in a guys drink for less.❞ Check-mate. John's smile faltered for a split second. ❝That's what I thought.❞ Madison spoke with a teasing tone that had John laughing.

❝How do you want to handle this?❞ John laced his fingers together while resting his elbows on the table.

❝I mean, I'll be able to tell if I look closely. Not to mention I can see the window to the kitchen, I can see if she tampers with it.❞ Madison shrugged while gazing over John's shoulder at the kitchen.

❝I mean your father, Madison. Not some girl who doesn't matter one bit to me.❞ John's words had Madison swallowing roughly.

❝I-I don't know.❞ Her finger went back to swirling invisible designs on the table top.

❝I told you I would give you the chance to talk to your sister. Do you trust her?❞ Madison knew by the soft tone of John's voice that he meant nothing negative in his questioning. It did have her thinking though.

Did she trust Calista? Did she trust her sister, her twin, her other half?

The answer should have been an easy one, but it wasn't. Madison had just lost all faith in her father. She could have dealt with the beatings, the verbal abuse. She couldn't deal with the violation, the mental and physical anguish he had brought her. Madison wasn't sure what would have happened had John not shown up. But would her sister believe that their father was capable of such a monstrous thing?

❝I'm not sure.❞ Madison's eyes drifted to the table, watching her finger as she kept tracing those unseen patterns onto the wood. ❝That...that was the first time he's done something like that.❞ She tried to swallow down the taste of bile before reaching for the complimentary glass of water.

❝It will be that last as well.❞ John's voice took a wicked tone, one filled with the same unbridled anger as the previous night, only much quieter. Madison took her lower lip between her teeth again, worrying it red once more. ❝If you do not think you can trust her, there might be a way we could go about this, together.❞ Madison looked up at John with hopeful eyes.

❝I'm willing to try anything.❞ Madison just wanted her sister safe and by her side.

❝It's not as intimate as talking to her face to face or even calling her, but as soon as we get the sim card in your phone changed, we'll text her.❞

❝Why texting?❞ Madison's curiosity had her asking the simple questions.

❝Because texting doesn't tell you who is typing up the message.❞ Madison knew John meant to be the one texting Calista now. In all honesty, it was better that way. Madison would cave and tell Calista where she was then would plea to John to take her back to her family. Next, she would have to face her father, which she would have to do eventually, but she just wasn't ready for that. It was best for John to be the one talking to Calista.

❝She's going to know if it's not me.❞ Madison admitted to the backlog of thoughts she was having.

❝You have such little faith in me?❞ The mock hurt he portrayed had Madison huffing out over her glass of water.

❝No, I have too much faith in Calista. She is my twin, after all, John. I've spent the last sixteen years of my life with her. She knows how I talk, the words I say.❞ Madison looked up at John with a forlorn expression. She already missed her sister terribly. But the fear of what was going to come kept her from running home to her. It was crystal clear to Madison that her days in that house were limited. Would she return, she feared that everything Jackson had been preaching would become a reality. Her father had snapped, started drinking and lost all control.

But now she was gone, out of his reach leaving Calista there with a man willing to nearly beat his daughter to death, a man willing to violate his own daughter. And Calista looked just like Madison. The fear that their father would see Madison, and not Calista, wormed its way in. Madison blanched.

❝You'll be right next to me. You'll tell me what you want to say, as long as it doesn't let Calista know where you are at.❞ John lifted his gaze from his phone to see that Madison had paled. ❝Madison?❞

❝I have to call her. She won't deal with just texting. I won't mention your name, or where I am at, but I have to call her.❞ Madison's eyes started to water at the thought. Talking to Calista would be like opening the floodgates. Everything would come out unhindered. Madison would break down, speak through sobs, and Calista would know it wasn't someone pulling strings.

❝I'm not sure-❞

❝I haven't spoken to her in over twenty-four hours now. She's going to assume the worst has happened. If I refuse to talk to her so she can hear me, she's going to think that someone else is telling me what to say.❞ Madison shook her head. ❝So no, testing will not work.❞

❝Madison,❞ John started once again. Madison lifted her gaze to him, determination deep in her eyes. There was also a hint of a challenge. He could try to argue this all he wanted, but she would win. ❝One wrong comment and-❞

❝I will handle the conversation with my sister.❞ Madison spoke with a hiss, noticing the waitress approaching from the side. Their plates and drinks were set down before the waitress turned her attention to John. Madison chose to ignore the flirting and focused on checking her food. By the time she was finished, John had sent the waitress away and was staring across the table at her.

❝What?❞ Madison didn't look up from her food as she started moving her fork around the plate. Her stomach was still tense, more so now that she was trying to figure out what she would say to Calista. John's silence had her glancing up through her lashes to see him watching her. She expected anger but was greeted with a more positive expression. It was almost as if he was in awe over something. ❝What?❞ Madison spoke with less bite to her voice this time.

❝You should eat. We have a busy day ahead of us.❞ John avoided the answer. It left an annoying question in the back of her head. What was that look he gave her and why was he giving it to her in the first place? Was this really a time to be smiling about the things she said?

Madison let out a huff after deciding she was going to keep her questions to herself. If he wanted to answer her, he would have. Instead, he told her to eat; something she wasn't sure she could do right now. Her stomach coiled again as she looked down at her food, not finding it appetizing in the least.

❝Madison?❞ John's voice, the tone he took, had Madison's head snapping up to look at him. Her eyes were wide with panic as if she had just been caught doing something wrong. She knew that tone, her father had used it every single time she was about to face the belt.

❝Sorry...❞ Her voice was small as she filled her fork and lifted it to her lips, despite the smell making her stomach roll again. Before the food reached her lips, John's fingers wrapped around her wrist. Madison looked up at him again, her eyes wide for a different reason.

❝If you aren't hungry, we can get it to go. Don't force yourself to eat.❞ John's understanding brought a new wave of emotion through her. Her fingers trembled, the fork shaking in her hand. Slowly, John helped her lower it to the plate before waving the waitress over. Two takeaway boxes later, Madison and John were back in his vehicle, heading away from the diner.

The rest of the day flew by as Madison remained in a mild, almost catatonic state. Her minor moments of clarity in the diner had been a blessing. Now she was reliving the horrors that were the memories of her father. John had done all the talking to get her phone's sim card changed. They even stopped by the local department store to buy her a few new articles of clothing to last through a week.

Everything he was doing for her, including the soft touches to bring her back from a particularly bad daydream or the understanding and comforting words, was overwhelming.

They had made various other stops, including the police station. John had promised her that he wasn't going to tell them what her father had done. She had believed him, only because she didn't want to think that after all of his comforting words, and everything he had done to separate her from her family, that he would betray her trust like that. When he returned, it was with a manila envelope in hand. It was placed in the back seat, leaving her curiosity unsated.

But now, they were sitting in his room. John occupied his chair while Madison sat with her legs crossed on his bed. She was staring at her phone as if she could will the device to burst into flames with a look alone. Despite her glowering stare nothing happened. Calling Calista meant that she had to be ready to tell her about what their father had done. It meant that she needed to trust her sister not to go to their mother. It also meant that she'd have to verbalize her terrors. Madison's brows pinched tighter together with each thought until John's voice broke her concentration.

 

**John**

❝Madison,❞ It was just her name, but it was enough to have her glancing up at him, the forlorn look she gave him making him nearly snap. He'd seen her strength and determination to handle things on her own back at the diner. Then she had gone all but comatose on him. The only thing that broke her out of it had been the sight of the police station. John made her a promise he'd never be able to keep. The truth was already in the sheriff's hands. He could keep that under wraps for a while though as they wouldn't act on it until John gave them the go ahead.

❝If you aren't ready-❞

❝I am.❞ There was that determination again. Madison wanted to be the one in control of anything regarding her sister. John could respect that. He had no choice but to respect that.

❝Would you like me to leave?❞ John shifted in his seat, getting ready to go if she so wished. Her head shook, however, and he leaned back in his chair once more. ❝Okay.❞ He hummed the words before turning the chair to face his desk once more.

❝What...what if she doesn't believe me?❞ John's shoulders squared at Madison's words. Her fear was palpable. Turning to face her again, he tilted his head in question.

❝Then we deal with that hurdle if it comes.❞ John watched her neck as she swallowed roughly.

❝Can I...can I call her in the morning?❞ Madison's timid demeanor could have melted him on the spot. John stood then. The started hiccup of shock that Madison let out had him slowly approaching the bed. He sat beside her and shook his head.

❝I'm sorry, but you really should try to talk to her tonight. The sooner you speak to her, the sooner everything else can fall into place, and the sooner this will all be behind you.❞ John lifted her phone, held it out in his open palm and gave her a supportive smile. ❝I'll be right here.❞

❝Moral support?❞ Madison gave a watery laugh. It was pained, filled with sadness that no young woman should ever have to feel. John aches to make it better because she was a woman who deserved everything. She deserved more than she had been given.

❝Whatever support you need.❞ John must have said the right thing because Madison nodded and grabbed her phone from his outstretched palm. ❝I'm right here.❞ While he was right next to her, nothing prepared him for the conversation that was about to happen.

 

**Madison**

With a shaky hand, Madison navigated through her phone until she found Calista's contact information. She was back to staring at the screen like she wanted to burn a hole through the device. Hitting the little green phone icon, Madison heard the first ring. By the second one, she was clutching at John's hand like a lifeline. Her fingers laced with his, her eyes closed, and she tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

❝Maddy?❞ Calista's voice finally answered. It was filled with worry that it might not be her sister calling at all.

❝Yeah,❞ Madison released the breath she hadn't even realized she was holding. Her lungs burned from the intake of fresh air as she leaned against John, chasing the support his closeness brought.

❝Where are you? I've been worried sick! Mom went tot he police, but they deemed you a runaway risk. Dad hasn't been the same since he woke up. He keeps spouting that you've been kidnapped by the Seeds. Is that true?❞ Calista barely gave her a chance to talk, making Madison provide another watery laugh.

❝I'm safe, Cali. I promise. I wasn't kidnapped by anyone. I'm not being held against my will.❞ Madison's hand tightened around John's, using him as a tether to maintain her composure.

❝Where are you?❞ Calista questioned again.

❝I'm safe. But I can't tell you where. I can't have dad finding out. I'm not coming home either. I-I can't, I won't.❞ Madison's shoulders started to tremble, her voice began to waver.

❝Why? What's going on?❞ There it was, the question that had the tears breaking free. They started to cascade down her cheeks despite her closing her eyes to try and stop them.

❝You and mom were gone...There was no one to stop him this time.❞ Madison shook. ❝There was no one to stop him, Cali!❞ Her voice wavered in pitch as her head shook.

❝Did he kick you again? Are you hurt? Are you at a hospital somewhere? Maddy, what happened?❞ Cali's voice was so filled with concern and had all of Madison's attention. Her entire body jolted when John's hands cupped her cheeks, stilling her head and preventing it from shaking. Her eyes opened, letting a fresh wave of tears wash over her cheeks. His thumbs brushed across her cheekbones, stopping the tears and cleaning away the old ones.

❝No...nothing like that...❞ Madison looked at John as she held her phone to her ear. Her lower lip started to tremble. John's thumb brushed over it, preventing it from quivering even more.

❝You're okay. I'm right here.❞ John whispered the words. It gave Madison the small boost of strength that she needed.

❝Dad...he raped me, Cali.❞ Saying the words had Madison covering her mouth with one hand. Her eyes closed again as she started to lose control once more. ❝Cali, I don't know why! He...He was telling me that I had to know how to behave for Nico. He claimed he was teaching me.❞ Madison couldn't stop shaking, despite John's arm around her as he ran his hands through her hair. He was trying everything he could to comfort her, and nothing was working.

❝Maddy, what are you talking about? Dad was found knocked out and beaten on the floor.❞ Calista spoke slowly. Madison let out a loud sob as her fear became a reality. Her sister didn't believe her.

❝Cali, please no. Please.❞ Madison pleaded with her sister. ❝You can't tell me you think he had his pants pulled down by the person that beat him! You can't tell me you believe him and mom over me!❞ The pain cracked Madison's voice as she pleaded desperately with her sister, choking back the sobs between words.

❝Maddy, why would he do that?❞ Calista questioned, her own pain starting to show through her voice.

❝I don't know, he was drunk though. Jackson...Jackson saw him in the bar, got a picture even. Cali, I'm not lying about this. Why would I lie about something this...wrong?❞ Madison blinked, pushing more tears from her eyes. She rubbed at her eyes with the butt of her palm, trying to staunch the flow of tears. John grabbed her hand, pulling it to his lips. He pressed a long kiss to her knuckles, making Madison inhale deeply. His action was shocking enough that she was distracted from the subject of the conversation long enough to regain herself.

❝Maddy...do you think he'd come after me too?❞ Madison's eyes told John everything he needed to know. His small nod had Madison silently shaking her head. John nodded a little firmer, and Madison silently pleaded with him. ❝Maddy?❞ The lump was there in her throat, preventing her from talking. John's hands cupped her cheeks again, lifting her gaze from the bed to his face.

❝You have to keep her safe. If she thinks he might go after her, she'll be more willing to come to you.❞ John whispered. He was right. This was all about getting her sister out of there.

❝Cali, it started with him molesting me. He checked to see if I was still a virgin. I'd say it's pretty high of a chance that he'll do at least that. I can get you out of there. I can keep you safe. I won't go back there, but I can keep the same from happening to you.❞ Madison needed her sister with her. She needed to know that their father wouldn't do anything to Calista like he had done to her. ❝Please.❞

❝But, what about Luke?❞ Madison hissed in shock.

❝Calista! Is Luke worth your own father molesting you? I think he'd understand you leaving a situation like that. Don't be daft!❞ Madison knew that Calista had it drilled into her that Luke would be her husband. But no person was worth that sort of trauma. ❝Do you think Luke would be okay with the knowledge that dad did that kind of thing to you?❞ Determination took over and had Madison fighting to get her sister on her side.

❝I...no. I love Luke, but...❞ Calista hesitated.

❝I know. I know. You'll miss him, but if Luke is really what you want, I can find a way to make sure you can stay with him. It just might be a while before everything comes to light, okay? Can you trust me? Please?❞ Madison tried pleading again.

❝I-yeah, yeah I can. What do I need to do?❞ Madison let out a massive sigh of relief, knowing that she had won. John moved away from her, grabbed a notepad from his desk and returned. He wrote down what Calista would need to do, letting Madison turn the instructions into her own words.

❝It's a long list, but it will be worth it. I promise.❞ Madison assured her sister. She'd have her out of their father's grasp within twenty-four hours.

 

> **_5/25/18_ **
> 
> _John Seed. You've left me alone in your room, so I'm going to take advantage of it. I'm not sure if you'll ever read this, maybe you'll think that I'll stop writing in it. You know, now that you know all the details within. However, I will keep writing in hereat least for this one last entry._
> 
> _I want to give you a note that you can read, over and over, in case I am forgetful and lack in saying it. Thank you, so much. You saved my life. Thank you. You gave me strength. Thank you. You helped me in the process of protecting my sister. Thank you. You've done more for me in the last twenty-four hours than my father has done in the previous sixteen years._
> 
> _Thank you. I will never be able to say that enough but thank you._
> 
> _I plan on doing whatever I can around here to help you, or your brothers. I will earn my keep. I promise._
> 
> _Thank you._
> 
> _-Madison_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in the chapter once again.  
> I fought with it for days, trying to get it to my liking and I'm still not sure it's at that point.  
> This is the best rendition I came up with.


	15. Rescue

An annoying vibration filled the room, stirring Madison from her slumber. Blinking, she realized that it was her phone on the nightstand beside her. John turned in his chair, a curious look in his eyes. Madison stared at him for a moment, noticing how tired he looked in the dim light from his desk lamp. Was he sleeping in the chair to avoid making her uncomfortable? The vibration of her phone stopped just long enough for Madison to realize it had been a call. Seconds later it started going off again, making her scramble to check the caller I.D.

❝It's Calista.❞ Madison looked at John, caught his nod and then promptly answered the call. ❝Hey, whats up?❞

❝Dad came home drunk,❞ Calista started, and Madison nearly lunged out of bed. She had no idea how dark the expression on her face had gotten, just that John was up and by her side almost instantaneously. ❝He's furious, like really furious, and started hitting mom.❞ Madison had turned her phone's speaker so John could hear as well.

❝Lock the bedroom door. Get in the bathroom and lock that door as well. Do not open it no matter what he says.❞ Madison growled the words, dropping her pajama bottoms to pull on a fresh pair of jeans. Her modesty had flown out the window. Madison was dressed and ready to go by the time John grabbed his car keys and opened the bedroom door. ❝You packed that bag I told you to, right?❞

❝Yeah, it's under the bed.❞ Calista answered, her voice wavering softly.

❝It's going to be okay. You're going to grab that bag, you're going to leave the bathroom through the connecting door and go into my room. From there, you're going to leave through my window. You're going to wait for me on the porch roof okay? So get a jacket, blanket, anything to keep you warm. I will be there in just a few minutes okay? Let me know as soon as you're on that roof.❞ Madison and John didn't stop for a second as they rushed to his car.

The silent connection the two of them had was what kept Madison calm and on the phone with her sister. Her faith in John was growing by the second. His dedication toward keeping her happy and her sister safe gave her the strength she needed to go back to that dreaded place. They had planned on Calista meeting them at the Grill Streak the next morning. This was much sooner, only a few hours after having spoken to Calista, and at their family home nonetheless. She'd see her father, there was no question about that.

Madison and John sat in silence, listening to Calista as she shuffled around, locking doors behind her. The telltale squeak of Madison's bedroom window opening had her letting out a sigh.

❝I'm outside.❞ Even though Calista was outside now, Madison could hear their father yelling, the sounds of him hitting their mother. He must have been in the living room. Nothing had been heard until Calista had exited the house. Madison's jaw snapped shut, her teeth clicking together in anger.

Their father had fallen from the man he had once been seven years ago. When she and Calista were eight, everything was fine. He treated them like his daughters; like he was proud of them around every turn. There was a time when Madison used to love her parents, go to them when she had questions. That time had come and gone, turned to ash and drifted away in the wind.

Madison jolted when John's hand came to rest on her thigh. His eyes never left the road ahead of them, but he was comforting her. Madison inhaled deeply, calming her nerves before taking hold of his hand. She laced her fingers with his and positioned their hands between them on the center console.

❝Five minutes.❞ Madison's voice caught in her throat, turning her words into nothing but a whisper. Clearing her throat, she tried again. ❝We'll be there in five minutes.❞

❝Maddy, I think he's going to kill mom.❞ Calista loved their mother, she loved their parents, so there was still that emotional attachment to them. Madison felt nothing similar. Instead, she found herself wishing that their father would kill their mother and then off himself for the shit he did. She knew that would never happen. Edwin was a reputable man in the county. He provided most of the fresh fruits that filled the stalls. For him to kill his wife, that would ruin his front with the community of being a family man.

❝He won't.❞ Madison's voice came out confident. She even saw John's head turn in her direction. There was no turning to look at him as she focused on the road, determined to make sure that Calista got out of there alive.

The drive was silent aside of a few muffled sniffles that came from Madison's phone. Calista was trying her best to stay strong and silent. Talking to her now would cause her to snap, cry out and probably head back inside. Madison wasn't going to risk that. Her sister needed the quiet, needed the independence to stay in control.

There was a brief moment when Madison nearly pointed out the driveway to John. Then she remembered all of the times he had visited, all of the times he had driven by in the middle of the night. He knew where to turn. As he pulled into the driveway, Madison barely gave him time to stop before she fought with her seat belt and threw the door open. She could see Calista sitting just off to the side of the window.

Madison pointed toward the side of the roof she always jumped down from before rushing over to it herself. Like always, there was a mess of boxes and the garbage bins that Calista would be able to get down by. Even now Madison could hear their mother yelling and the sounds of her father hitting her. It was enough noise that Calista was able to get across the roof and down without drawing any attention. That was precisely what Madison was hoping for.

However, a clean getaway wasn't possible the moment Calista dropped down onto the garbage bin and knocked it over. The sound of it crashing about had the sounds stopping from within the house. With widened eyes, Madison turned to John, seeing him stalking toward the house with the same bloodied bat he had used to rescue her. The posture he took was one that would scare anyone, to her, it was powerful and enrapturing.

❝Get to the car and climb into the backseat. Do not look back.❞ Madison hissed at her sister. ❝Go!❞ Both girls rounded the corner of the house as their father opened the door, shouting in his slurred voice.

❝Who's out there!?❞ Calista kept running, covered by night. Their father only had the light from inside the house to show him an insufficient portion of the front yard. Until John waved the bat, triggering the motion sensor for the porch lights.  The front yard was washed over with a yellow glow, revealing John, the bat propped on his shoulder with a wicked smile on his lips.

❝What the fuck are you doing here!?❞ Madison's father screamed, his panic causing his voice to hitch several octaves.

❝I thought it might be a good idea to come and finish the job I started.❞ Madison felt the chills race down her back at John's words. He was terrifyingly attractive.

From her spot in the shadows, Madison could see her father, the gears trying to turn in his head. He couldn't put two and two together, which she assumed was because of the concussion he suffered from the blow to his head.

❝Having a hard time thinking, Edwin? Maybe I hit your head too hard.❞ John sneered, teasing the man standing before him. Madison could see the whites of her father's eyes as the realization hit him. ❝You might have forgotten, but I sure as hell didn't.❞ John lifted the bat from his shoulder and lowered it into his other hand. ❝What were you thinking? Don't answer that. I really don't care to know.❞

Madison stepped out then, not wanting John to do anything he might regret. He could threaten her father, but his approach toward the man was what worried her. She could see the rage burning in his eyes like wildfire, threatening to swallow him whole if he wasn't careful. The next step was large, John's muscles coiling tightly to propel him forward. Madison bolted, hooking her arm around John's.

❝Not yet.❞ Her voice was barely above a whisper. It was the look in John's eyes, that wild expression that had Madison reaching up to cup his cheek. ❝Please. Calista doesn't need to see that.❞ John's eyes darted from Madison back to her father, who was approaching them with his own rage.

❝Madison!❞ The tone in her father's voice was nothing like the look in his eyes. He sounded concerned, while he looked furious.

❝Don't!❞ Madison raised her free hand toward her father, palm facing him in a signal to stop. When he didn't, Madison reacted by grabbing the bat from John's hand. She turned on her father and lifted it. ❝Come any closer, and I will finish what he started!❞ That suddenness in which he stopped would have been funny had she not been white knuckling a bat. The same bat she had just convinced John not to beat her father with.

❝I should do it anyway. You might have stopped no,  but you didn't two nights ago.❞ Madison spat the words like venom. She wanted her father to hurt, wanted him to feel the same pain physically that she had felt mentally; emotionally. Madison hadn't realized she was approaching her father until she felt John's hand wrap around her arm. He tugged her back against him, her back bumping against his chest.

❝Easy.❞ John hummed the word close to her ear. ❝If I can't do it in front of your sister, you shouldn't either. You and I will come back another day and handle this. Right now, we need to leave. Your sister needs you.❞ John had spoken the right words to get Madison to relinquish the bat to him.

❝Madison! Don't you dare go with him. You leave, and I'll have the cops on his ass in seconds.❞ Edwin was struggling to keep his remaining control afloat. What he didn't know was that he'd already lost her.

❝You can try, Edwin. But your daughters are free women now.❞ John spoke from over Madison's shoulder.

❝What do you mean my daughters? What have you done with Calista!?❞ Madison could almost choke her father with how palpable his panic was.

❝Don't worry, _dad_.❞ Madison sneered his title, showing him that she detested the fact that he was her sperm donor. ❝I won't let anything bad happen to her. Not like what you did to me.❞ John's arm that had wrapped around her waist tightened, pulling her closer to his body. It was a silent warning that they needed to leave before things got further out of hand.

Madison turned on her heels, the gravel beneath her feet scraping loudly and filling the empty air. It was one more way that Madison told her father without words that she was gone. Calista was in the backseat of John's car, clutching her bag tightly to her chest like a lifeline. John was right, Calista needed her and Madison needed Calista.

There was no looking back as Madison got into John's car. She didn't want to see her father. There was no point in it. The only emotion that would come of it would be pure anger. Madison waste no further time climbing between the front seats to get back to Calista. Her sister nearly wailed as she threw her arms around Madison. Looking up at the rearview mirror, she caught John's gaze and nodded, her smile just barely reaching her eyes. She would find a way to thank him later. Right now, she needed to focus on Calista.

And focus she did. The entire car ride was spent comforting her sister. Even after Jonh parked the vehicle, Madison was still holding Calista tightly. It took John opening the passenger door and folding the seat forward to entice the girls out of the car. Both of them had a long two days and needed rest, Madison knew it was visible on Calista's face. She could only imagine how bad off she looked as well.

The walk to John's room was silent. Calista held onto Madison's arm, keeping close as they made their way through the compound. John excused himself as soon as the girls were through the doorway. Shutting the door behind them, Madison made her way to the desk and flopped down into the chair. Immediately, she noticed that her journal was open and a new page was revealed.

❝Is this where you were last night?❞ Calista's timid voice pulled Madison from the thought of her journal. She twisted the chair and looked up at her sister. That fear was still in her eyes even though she was safe now.

❝Yep.❞ Madison pulled her legs up against her chest, her heels pressed firmly down on the edge of the seat. Her arms wrapped around her knees before she rested her chin between them. ❝John was the one that beat the shit out of dad.❞ Madison confessed casually.

❝Did...was that all true about dad? Did he really do that?❞ The way Calista asked the questions insinuated that she didn't want to. More like she wished she didn't need to. They were questions about something that never should have happened. Questions that Madison could only nod to. It was a tough subject and one she still wasn't sure she could talk about without sobbing hysterically.

❝I'm sorry. Maybe if we were home-❞

❝Don't you dare go there, Calista. This was not your fault and never will be.❞ The vehemence in Madison's voice was enough to silence her sister. ❝Get some sleep, we're gonna have a big day ahead of us now that dad knows we're with John.❞ Madison turned in the chair again, looking down at her journal.

❝What about you? Are you going to be going to bed too?❞ Calista asked with a hint of fear.

❝Of course. It's just going to be a moment.❞ Madison read over the journal entry John had left. His words had her smiling, genuinely, for the first time since Calista had called and woken her up. She knew she wasn't meant to read this until morning came, but seeing his handwriting scrawled so delicately over the page had her weak-willed. When she was done, she closed the book, slid out of the chair and grabbed one of the large shirts John had provided her with.

❝Sleeping in his shirts already?❞ Calista teased, and Madison's cheeks went red.

❝I was a little distracted when he got me out of there. We weren't thinking about pajamas.❞ Madison huffed as she crawled onto the bed and flopped down next to Calista. Instinctively, she reached for her sister's hair and began to plait it.

❝Do you like him?❞ Calista spoke in a child-like voice.

❝I do. John's kind, and nothing like what dad said about him. The same goes for Joseph.❞ Madison finished one braid, combing her fingers through it and starting over.  

❝I mean do you _like_ him?❞ Calista stressed the word,  and Madison's hands hesitated in her hair. That was all it took to get Calista to roll over and face her. ❝You do. But what about Nico?❞ Calista's question was meant in innocent curiosity.

❝Nico is not the person I want to marry. I never loved him the way you love Luke. He's like a brother to me, and nothing more.❞ Madison wasn't going to sugar coat things for Calista.

❝But he loves you.❞ Madison watched as Calista searched her eyes for some sort of reaction. The fall of her expression meant she didn't find what she was looking for.

❝That's fine. He can love me. But that love will not be returned. He is not who I want to marry. Nico is my friend, my brother. He is not my husband and never will be. He was who dad wanted me to marry, not who I want to.❞ Madison pulled the sheet up to her shoulders and let her head rest on the pillow John had given her to use.

❝Do you want to marry John?❞ Madison had to laugh at Calista then. Her innocence was almost too much.

❝Cali, I barely know him. Yes, he is incredibly attractive. Yes, he saved me. Yes, he had been hospitable. But I'm not just going to throw myself on his lap and marry him because of all that. Besides, I'm still only sixteen. There is a lot out there for me. I'm not going to limit myself to Hope County.❞ She couldn't admit to her sister that marrying John was one of the most desirable ideas she could possibly have at that moment.

❝Oh.❞ Calista sounded defeated, disappointed almost.

❝Yes, that's still my plan. I'm not staying here as long as mom and dad are alive. I can't. Not after what he did.❞ Madison had closed her eyes, trying to focus on anything but the event that had transpired with her father. She was failing, until Calista's arms wrapped around her.

❝I'm sorry.❞ Madison blinked, her vision filled by Calista's shoulder. ❝I'm sorry, Maddy.❞ The second apology had Madison's resolve finally cracking, the tears flowing once more. This time was quiet, her sobs doing nothing but shaking her body in her sisters embrace. It would take time for her to overcome the trauma her father had caused, but she knew she would. She would come out stronger, ready to fight and hold her own. Never again would she let a man have control over her. Never again.   
  
  


> **_5/25/18 Evening_ **
> 
> _ Madison, _
> 
> _ There is no reason for you to help my brothers. You've been through enough already that it's time someone, we, help you. You'll be taken care of here, as will your sister. We have many things that still need to be accomplished. _
> 
> _ As far as knowing what the contents of this journal read, yes I am aware of your feelings toward me. Perhaps one day we will talk about that. Until then, do not fret about thanking me. I will see you in the morning. _
> 
> _ I do hope that you sleep well, or slept well depending on when you read this. _
> 
> _ -J _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I apologize for the delay.  
> E3, plus new games to play...oops!


	16. Support

**John**

The better part of his night was filled with planning. John had to make sure that everything would fall into place, from the report he made at the police station, to the papers that now sat on the table in front of him. He'd read every last line, made sure that the story he had spun lined up perfectly. Madison's situation was explained smoothly, giving him the support of every officer in the sheriff's office. Calista's name would get added to that list. There would be no returning to that house for either girl.

John had always been able to handle stress, and this situation was no different. Even so, his fingers pressed to his temples, his eyes closing, as he fought back the encroaching headache.

❝You work hard for these girls, John.❞ Joseph's voice filled his ears. Looking up at his brother, John's brows furrowed with confusion.

❝Why would I not? They do not deserve the things that have happened to them.❞ John spoke with contempt. He'd never respect the man that had violated his own daughter.

❝While that is the truth, You need to be wary of the steps you take.❞ Joseph gave the warning that had John nearly seething. He struggled to keep his anger in check as he stacked the papers in front of him. Tapping them on the desk to straighten them all out in a neat pile, John finally looked up at his brother.

❝Trust me with this, Joseph. I know the laws, and I am not afraid of them. I can manipulate them where I need to get these girls to safety.❞ John stood abruptly.

❝That is what I am worried about. These girls must be saved. They must pass through Eden's Gate.❞ Joseph's calm tone had John relaxing. It was his brother's words that hit home, however. These girls were to be saved from the Collapse. Of course, it would be his family that took these girls in after their experience. Everything started to fall into place in his head.

❝Yes, Joseph.❞ John nodded in understanding before neatly placing the papers into their envelope. ❝I have a plan,❞ John added as he walked passed his brother. ❝They'll be safe.❞ He would make sure of it.

 

**Madison**

The sound of a phone vibrating stirred the girls from their slumber. Madison sat, eyes still bleary from sleep. She lifted one hand to rub at her eye as she fumbled toward the nightstand, fingers reaching out to feel for her phone. When they touched the device, Madison felt the vibration against her fingertips, confirming that it was her phone that was going off.

❝Maddy? Who is it?❞ Calista's voice came from under the blankets next to her. It was sleepy and fearful. Madison knew the feeling, she was worried that it was her father. It was worse than that.

It was Nico.

Madison's heart hammered in her chest, the adrenaline now pumping in her veins stealing away what sleepy feeling she might have been feeling. Now, she was wide awake. Madison sat up, holding her phone in her hands while staring frightfully at her phone screen.

❝Maddy?❞ Calista sat up, the tired tone leaving her voice. ❝Maddy whats wrong?❞

❝It's Nico.❞ Nico didn't call, not unless it was important. The lump that formed in her throat had her swallowing in an attempt to remove it.

❝Oh...❞ Calista's eyes widened. She knew what that meant. ❝Are you going to answer it?❞ Madison shook her head. She couldn't explain to him what her father had done. If he was calling, it was because her father told Nico his side of things. Madison was confident he'd leave out that he'd raped her.

❝No, I can't explain this all to him. Not yet.❞ Madison barely managed to keep her crying quiet last night. She knew she wouldn't be able to relay everything to Nico. He didn't trust the Seeds, he saw them as her father did. For her to be staying with them meant Nico would assume she was kidnapped. Which was probably what her father told him as well. Nico trusted her father, believed every word he said because he was an outstanding citizen in the county.

The thought that Nico would take her father's side over hers left Madison sick to her stomach. She just couldn't deal with that right now.

❝It's okay, you can always talk to him later. Or even send him a text?❞ Calista questioned with trepidation.

❝A text might make it worse.❞ Madison's mind was wracked by what if's.

What if she answered the call? Would he be upset with where she was? Would he be upset that she was here willingly?

What if she didn't answer? Would he assume she was hurt? Or worse? Would he try to come to the compound and find her? Would he be upset that she didn't answer the call if that were to happen?

What if she text him? Would he think it was her, or would he assume it was someone else talking for her? Would he be upset that she didn't want to answer the call?

Would he believe a single word she said about her father?

Madison's shoulders started to tremble. Her lower lip quivered at the thought of Nico being upset with her, of him not taking her side in all of this. He was her best friend after all. She wanted his approval, his support, and his understanding.

❝It's going to be okay, we'll figure this out.❞ Calista wrapped her arms around Madison's waist, her chin rested on Madison's shoulder. ❝Just let it go to voicemail. You can explain later that you were in the shower, or eating, or even sleeping.❞ Madison let out a watery laugh.

❝Yeah, I can't always be around my phone and able to answer, right?❞ Madison lifted her hand to rub her eye with the butt of her palm.

❝Exactly,❞ Calista cooed softly.

Both girls jolted when there was a knock on the door.

❝Yeah?❞ Madison answered hesitantly.

❝Are you both decent?❞ It was John.

❝Yeah,❞ Madison flipped her phone over, hiding the flashing notification light. The door opened slowly, revealing John nodding to someone out of view as he walked in. As he turned to look at the girls, Madison saw realization in his eyes.

❝He didn't try calling you, did he?❞ Madison's eyes widened at his question.

❝Who?❞ She squeaked out the question.

❝Your father.❞ Madison felt instant relief. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to explain to him that the man she was arranged to marry had called and left a voicemail just moments before.

❝No! No, he didn't.❞ John walked over to the desk in his room and dropped the envelope on the surface.

❝Good.❞ As John sat down in his chair, Madison crawled to the foot of the bed.

❝John, do you know a deputy trainee named Nico?❞ Madison saw John's shoulders tense at the name.

❝I do, why?❞ He turned his chair to face the girls. Madison blindly reached for Calista's hand, her chest growing tight with panic.

❝He called a few minutes ago.❞ Madison knew she shouldn't hide these kinds of things from him.

❝You gave him your new number?❞ There was a hint of anger in John's voice.

❝No!❞ Madison shook her head hastily. ❝I didn't. I thought...I don't know why but I thought you might have when you were at the sheriff's office yesterday.❞ Madison squeezed Calista's hand tightly.

❝No, why would I?❞ John leaned forward, his eyes boring into Madison. She couldn't handle the intensity of his gaze and looked at her legs that hung off the foot of the bed. Her toes wiggled into the carpet as she tried to think of how to explain it.

❝I don't know. But...❞ Madison trailed off. She didn't even look up when she heard John shifting around.

❝But what, Madison?❞ John's voice was closer now. Looking up, Madison saw him kneeling in front of her.

❝My father and Nico's parents had us arranged to marry.❞ Madison felt the blush creeping up her neck and warming her cheeks. There was nothing she could do to stop it.

❝I know.❞ Madison's face lit with confusion that had John resting a hand on her knee and chuckling. This only further confused her. ❝Your journal. I also know you don't want to marry him.❞ The pink blush on Madison's cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

❝Right...well, he called.❞ Madison chewed her lip. She heard John inhale slowly through his nose. ❝I don't know how he got my number, but he doesn't call. Not unless it's important. I think my dad might have said something.❞ Madison confessed her worries.

❝I'll figure it out, Madison.❞ She couldn't ignore the confidence in his voice. The more he promised to help, the more she trusted him. John patted her knee before standing up. ❝I need both or you to shower, get dressed and have breakfast. We have to go through getting Calista's sim card changed as well.❞ John sat back in his chair, turning his back on the girls.

❝C'mon.❞ Calista tugged at Madison's hand, pulling her toward the bathroom. As they passed by John's desk, John reached out and grabbed Madison's hand.

❝Go ahead, Calista. I need to speak with Madison for a moment.❞ John flashed a smile that melted Madison while also making her jealous that it had been directed at her sister. He waited for the door to the bathroom to close before he tugged Madison closer to his chair. She let out a started gasp as she stood in front of him, her knees touching one of his.

❝Is something wrong?❞ Madison pulled her lower lip between her teeth again, worrying it into a reddened state. John breathed through his nose again, sharp and quick this time.

❝No, nothing is wrong. But I do have to ask you about something you mentioned in your journal.❞ Madison felt her heart begin to hammer in her chest, rocking her upper body with the force of it.

❝What's that?❞ Her voice was small, barely above a whisper.

❝Do you still wish to leave Hope County? I can make this place safe for you, provide you with a home where no one would dare touch you as your father had. You'd never be forced into anything you didn't want.❞ John's promise had Madison shaking her head. It wasn't in rejection, however. It was in disbelief.

❝I can't ask you to do that, John. You've done so much for me already and its...I'm not your responsibility.❞ Madison kept shaking her head. ❝I can't stay here as long as my father is.❞

John was looking up at her, his eyes locked on hers. Madison couldn't deny that she wanted to stay as long as it meant he'd continue to look at her like that.

❝I can understand that.❞ John nodded once. His expression had dropped to one of defeat. Madison grabbed hold of his hands, squeezing them tightly for a moment.

❝I really mean it when I say thank you. You've done so much for me. You saved me, and my sister, from a monster. You've taken steps to break us away from our parents. I can't thank you enough for that, John. I can't ask you to do anything more.❞ Madison shook her head again.

❝You wouldn't be. I'm the one on the asking side.❞ Madison shook her head again.

❝I want to leave, I want to go to college. I want to further myself as a person, and this county is a ball and chain around my ankles.❞ Madison was set in stone about becoming an independent woman. She didn't want her choices made for her.

❝Let me help make that a reality for you then.❞ John stood, keeping hold of Madison's hands.

❝How?❞ Madison lifted her chin to look up at him. He wasn't as tall as Joseph, but he was definitely taller than her.

❝You still have high school to finish. You finish that, and we pick a college close by for you to attend, paid for by me.❞ Madison blanched, her eyes widening at his offer.

❝No, John, you can't do that.❞ She was shaking her head again.

❝I can and I will. I want to.❞ Madison had stopped shaking her head briefly as he spoke. The moment he finished, she started again.

❝I can't. That's too much, John.❞ If she kept having to shake her head because of his offers she'd end up dizzy. As if reading her mind about that, John took hold of her face between his hands and stopped her.

❝Madison, you've been through hell the last few days, you've suffered enough, and it's time for someone to do something to try and fix that.❞ John locked gazes with her again. Madison pulled her lower lip between her teeth again. John's thump caught her lip and removed it from between her lips. ❝Think about it, please.❞ There was a silent plea in his eyes that Madison couldn't ignore.

❝Okay. I'll think about it.❞ John released her face and dropped his hands to his sides. Madison took the absence of his touch as the signal to make her way into the bathroom.

When she shut the door behind her, Madison pressed her back against it and looked over at Calista. She released the breath she had been holding. Calista turned to face her sister upon hearing the door.

❝Is everything okay?❞ Concern washed over her sisters face, leaving her to slide down the door until she was sitting on the floor. Calista left the shower to warm and kneeled beside Madison. ❝Maddy, whats wrong? What did he do?❞ Panic filled her sister's voice, reminding Madison that she was the only one that trusted John. Calista was still unaware of how this family worked and how kind they really were.

❝He offered to pay for me to go to college, as long as it was close by.❞ Madison turned just her head to look over at her sister. She was still in disbelief that he would be willing to do something like that.

❝Are...are you serious?❞ Madison nodded at her sister's question.

❝Dead serious. I don't know what to do.❞ Madison shifted, so she was no longer leaning against the door.

❝Uh, you take the offer. I'm sure dad didn't have any money set aside for us, let alone a college fund. This is a fantastic opportunity.❞ Calista was beaming.

❝You only want me to because it means I'll still be close.❞ Madison glared playfully at her sister, who turned away and blushed.

❝Maybe...❞ Calista's guilt was real and had Madison laughing joyously.

❝I told him I'd think about it, and that is precisely what I plan to do. I still like the idea of Portland or Seattle.❞ Calista let out a whine at the locations.

❝But those are across the world!❞ Calista whined again.

❝Not the world, drama queen.❞ Madison stood and pulled John's shirt off over her head. ❝We need to shower and get ready for the day though.❞ They had a long day of damage control, and Madison needed to relax under a gentle, steady stream of hot water. She had a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry with how long this chapter took to come out.  
> I recently hit a massive writing block and just finally began to work through it.  
> I hope that didn't manage to seep into the writing of this chapter and hope you all enjoy!


End file.
